The First Legion Series Book 3: The Gigantomachy
by pegasusdmac
Summary: From the height of Mt. Olympus to the depths of Tartarus, a war is being fought, a Great Prophecy is coming to pass. Friendship. Family. Love. Loss. And it's all in the hands of Fate. Round 7 Veritas/Phoenix Award Winner.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is the third in a series. To fully understand the characters and situations in this story you should first read The First Legion and The Argonauts. To all of my faithful readers, thanks for being patient with me and enjoy! ****-dmac**

_The seven half-bloods stood side-by-side at mid ship in the pitch black clad in full battle armor with their weapons drawn listening to the footsteps approach them. The steps got louder and louder, and when the sound finally ceased, they knew whomever or whatever that was now onboard, was right in front of them. The flood light on the main mast suddenly illuminated, shining down onto the deck. The light was bright, and it took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust, but when they finally did, the seven heroes found themselves standing face-to-face with seven gods._

1. The Gods Speak…Finally

The silence was deafening. It took a few seconds, but once the seven half-bloods got over the startling sight of their godly parents standing only a few feet in front of them, they knelt down on one knee and bowed their heads to the gods. They stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity without a word from the gods. Leo tilted his head slightly, peaking over at Jason who was kneeling right beside him.

"I guess they're still silent," Leo whispered, and Jason nudged him with his elbow to get him to shut-up.

The awkward silence finally ended when Jupiter stepped forward and said one word, "Rise."

They slowly lifted their heads and got to their feet. They stared at Jupiter, Poseidon, Mars, Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite who were all dressed in full battle armor. The gods stared at their children intently as the dreadful silence resumed once again.

A smile began to play across Poseidon's face as he noticed his son cutting his eyes toward the daughter of Athena who was standing to Percy's immediate right. Athena must have seen it, too because her eyes narrowed with annoyance causing Annabeth to blush. The redness across her face could be seen in spite of the cheek guards on the war helm she was wearing.

Apollo's appearance emulated that of a thirty year old man instead of his normal seventeen year old appearance, no doubt, for his daughters benefit. He playfully winked and smiled at Reyna, but she just rolled her eyes and looked away from her father.

Hephaestus looked down the row of demigods focusing on their helms which were all identical except in color. He recognized and admired the craftsmanship of the headgear, and when his gaze reached the end of the line where Leo stood, he gave his son a pleasing nod.

Dakota was standing at attention, not taking his eyes off his father. Dakota balled his right fist and placed it to his heart saluting his father, and Mars returned the gesture.

Aphrodite's eyes kaleidoscoped as they always did, but they were deeply focused on her daughter. Piper felt awkward being stared down by the mother she barely knew, and as much as Piper wanted to look away from the goddess, she didn't dare.

Jupiter stood only feet from his son, and Jason could feel the tingling resonance of electricity from his father throughout his body. Jason stood firm and confident in Jupiter's commanding presence, an impressive ostentation to say the least; like father, like son.

The demigods removed their war helms and tucked them under their arms, but the silence and stillness between the gods and demigods continued. The demigods' ADHD was beginning to get the best of them, though. They started to twitch nervously and lose their concentration to distractions such as the god's shining armor and weapons.

Poseidon made the first move to break the silence by stepping up to Percy and offering him his hand, "Son."

Percy shook his father's hand and nodded, "Dad. It's been a while."

Poseidon put his hand on Percy's shoulder and said, "It has."

Aphrodite smiled as she walked up to Piper placing her hands upon her daughter's cheeks, "Hello, my daughter."

"Hi, mom," Piper half smiled.

"Look at you…so beautiful," Aphrodite bragged, and Piper blushed.

Hephaestus shook Leo's hand and said proudly, "This is a fine vessel, son."

Leo's eyes lit up, "You like it?"

"I do."

"Let me give you a tour," Leo said excitedly as he drug his father away to show him the rest of the ship.

Apollo strolled up to Reyna wearing a sly grin on his face, "How's my number one daughter?"

Reyna had an annoyed look upon her face as she bowed her head to her father, "My Lord."

"Reyna, I have asked you repeatedly to call me dad."

"Sorry, My Lord, if you will excuse me?" Reyna turned and walked away from Apollo.

Dakota watched Reyna walk away, and when he turned back around, Apollo was glaring at him.

Mars walked up in between Apollo and Dakota and clasped his son's forearm, "Dakota, my boy, ready for battle?"

"Always, sir," Dakota nodded.

"Hello, my child," Athena said as she approached Annabeth.

"Hello, mother," Annabeth nodded.

"I see you and Percy Jackson are still…close," Athena said as she cut her gaze toward Percy and Poseidon.

"Yeah," Annabeth said hesitantly. "We're still friends."

"Is that all it is?" Athena asked obviously knowing that wasn't all it was.

Annabeth blushed, "Um…"

"Cut the kids some slack, Athena," Poseidon grumbled as he and Percy walked closer to them.

"Oh, and you approve of this relationship between our children, do you, Poseidon?"

"It irritates you, so it's fine with me," Poseidon grinned, and Athena just rolled her eyes and turned back to Annabeth.

"Mom," Annabeth started. "I know you don't…"

Athena held up her hand and interrupted Annabeth, "I may not approve, but I trust you know what you're doing, and Percy has already been warned not to mess up."

Annabeth's eyes widened, and she turned to Percy, "He has?"

Percy gave Annabeth a quick nod and a look like _don't ask_.

"Father," Jason bowed his head to Jupiter.

"Son," Jupiter nodded. "I owe you a debt for rescuing my beloved wife from the giant Porphyrion last winter."

"It was my honor, My Lord."

"You did well, my son, but are you prepared to face him again?" Jupiter asked Jason.

"Yes, sir," Jason answered confidently.

The gods and demigods were introduced or reacquainted with one another. Some meetings were nice and polite, others were somewhat awkward, and some were down right unpleasant.

Dakota was sitting alone on the wheel deck step when Apollo made his way over to him.

"My Lord," Dakota nodded to Apollo.

Apollo folded his arms across his chest and glared at Dakota, "I know what you did to my daughter, punk."

"Apollo, I've done a lot of things to your daughter," Dakota said as he casually leaned back on his elbows. "Could you be more specific?"

Apollo's eyes narrowed, "You know what I'm talking about."

Dakota knew Apollo meant how he'd left Reyna and broke her heart, but Dakota knew exactly what to say to fire Apollo up.

"Oh, you must be talking about how I'd make her scream…_over and over and over again_," Dakota mused.

"Watch yourself, boy," Apollo snapped. "Or when this is all over, if you happen to survive, I'll kill you myself."

Apollo stormed away from Dakota as Leo and Hephaestus made their way over to Dakota apparently hearing every word between him and Apollo.

"Dude, he's gonna kill you," Leo said with concern.

Dakota shook his head, "No, he's not."

Leo raised his eyebrows, "I don't think he was joking."

"Why would he want to kill me?" Dakota asked.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe for _doing_ his daughter," Leo answered with sarcasm.

Hephaestus cleared his throat, "I think I'll go say hi to Percy and Annabeth. Excuse me."

"My Lord," Dakota nodded to Hephaestus, and Leo smiled at his father as he left Dakota and Leo alone.

"Leo, if he was going to kill me for that, he would've done it a long time ago. I'm not scared of Apollo. This isn't the first time we've gotten into it over Reyna. He's not going to kill me because he's too afraid of what Reyna might do."

"What could Reyna possibly do to him?" Leo asked.

"Reyna's his favorite child, but she hates him, calls him a deadbeat dad and blames him for her mother's death," Dakota explained. "If he kills me, he'd be killing any chance at having a relationship with her, and he knows it."

"But still, you did his daughter…his _fifteen_ year old daughter."

"Not fifteen, almost seventeen," Dakota corrected. "And I wasn't taking advantage of her. We'd been together for a long time. It wasn't just about the sex. She was the only girl I ever wanted since I was seven years old, and I loved her so much…more than anything. I still do."

"I forget that you and Reyna are a few years older than us," Leo said. "So, are you two gonna try to work things out?"

"If I can regain her trust, I think she might give me a chance," Dakota said.

Leo nodded as he stared off into space then he finally said, "I hope it works out for you, bro."

"You thinking about Hazel?" Dakota asked.

Leo turned to Dakota, "How could you tell?"

Dakota smiled, "You two are a good match. I'm glad she found you, Leo"

"Me, too." Leo smiled. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"You love her?" Dakota asked.

Leo hesitated, "I-I think I do…no, I know I do."

"So, you and Annabeth, huh?" Poseidon asked Percy as they walked away from the crowd to have some privacy.

"Yeah," Percy nodded to his father trying not to smile.

"I never could've imagined that would work…a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena," Poseidon said.

"It can be hard sometimes," Percy admitted.

"Is she worth it?"

Percy couldn't hold back his smile any longer, "Every bit of it."

Poseidon smiled, "So, have you told her yet?"

"Told who what?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth that you love her," Poseidon clarified.

"Oh," Percy blushed slightly. "Yeah, I did."

"Good for you, Percy," Poseidon said placing his hand on Percy's shoulder. "I bet that was the best episode yet."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Episode?"

"Oh, yeah, everyone on Olympus watches you two like you're some kind of soap opera. They even have a name for it. Oh, what do they call you two?" Poseidon thought for a second then snapped his fingers. "Percabeth! You know, like Brangelina and…"

"I get it," Percy interrupted. "That's disturbing."

"Oh," Poseidon exhaled. "My boy's growing up. You know, all this talk about love, it kinda makes you start thinking about the F-word."

Percy's eyes widened, "Pardon?"

"The future," Poseidon said. "What F-word did you think…oh…well, maybe that one, too."

"Dad!" Percy gasped and Poseidon just laughed.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Aphrodite asked Piper with worry.

"I'm…I'm fine, mom, really," Piper said.

"Are you sure? You seem distracted."

"It's just…there's a lot going on, and I've just got to process it all," Piper admitted.

"No worries, my child. You'll do fine," Aphrodite assured her.

"Will everyone please gather round?" Athena announced from the wheel console of the Argo II.

Everyone gathered around the console where Athena had a small map rolled out. There were seven randomly highlighted areas on the map.

Annabeth and Dakota studied the map intently, and Annabeth asked, "Are these highlighted areas where the giants are?"

"That's right," Athena said. "Only seven of the twenty four giants were able to reform. They have gathered here in Phlegra because they know they are immortal here. Each giant has set up their own home base here within this ten square mile area. The Fates have strategically called upon the seven of us because we are the gods who defeated these particular giants in the first Gigantomachy. The seven of you were called because you are the most powerful of our children in this generation. Only our combined efforts will destroy the giants."

"So, each of us will be fighting alongside our parent?" Reyna asked.

"Correct," Athena nodded.

Reyna gritted her teeth and mumbled under her breath, "Fantastic."

"What's the game plan?" Jason asked.

"We shouldn't engage the giants until tomorrow when our power is at its greatest," Jupiter said.

"I agree," Mars nodded.

"They're right," Athena agreed. "But I suggest we get an idea of what we're up against before we engage them."

Annabeth and Dakota looked at each other and in unison said, "Let's scout 'em."

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HO. **


	2. Chapter 2

2. Parental Guidance

"So, I hear Hera pulled a switch with you and Jason," Poseidon said as he walked alongside Percy making their way toward the giant, Polybotes.

"Yes, she did," Percy said with anger clearly noticeable in his voice.

"She had her reasons, you know?" Poseidon defended.

"She could've found another way. She didn't have to go poking around in my head."

"Do you feel violated?" Poseidon half laughed.

Percy looked up at his father, "Maybe I do."

"Listen, I know sometimes it seems like we gods just do whatever we want without thinking of the consequences or how it will affect others, or maybe it seems like we do everything the hard way, but in all reality, what we do often benefits those we…_violate_. Son, how many times have you been played by the gods? Myself included."

"Several."

"And it's taught you how to deal with different situations and how to deal with us. It builds on your character and makes you a better man, a better hero. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I understand," Percy answered. "But that still doesn't mean I'm not angry about it."

"You can be angry about it all you want; that doesn't change anything. You're a tool of the gods, Percy, you always will be, you know that," Poseidon said. "And besides, it all worked out in the end anyway, right?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "I guess it did."

...

Aphrodite and Piper walked together in the darkness to scout the giant they would be battling.

"Piper…Piper," Aphrodite said trying to get her daughters attention.

"Hmm…oh, sorry mom. Were you saying something?"

"What's wrong, honey?" Aphrodite asked with concern. "Is it Jason? Did he break-up with you?"

Piper grinned and shook her head, "There's nothing to break-up between Jason and I. We're not together. We never really were."

"Is that what's bothering you, that he doesn't return your affections?"

"No, mom…he does. It's just…let's just say it's a work in progress," Piper told her.

"Sometimes it takes time," Aphrodite nodded.

"Yeah, so um, this giant we'll be fighting…" Piper started.

"Alcyoneus."

"Alcyoneus," Piper repeated. "He's bad news, isn't he?"

"He's the eldest of the giants and is second only to Porphyrion in strength and power. He's not easily outsmarted, and he's fierce and merciless in battle," Aphrodite explained. "So, yes, he's bad news."

"I…I had a dream about him," Piper said hesitantly.

"From your tone, I take it the dream was rather unpleasant."

Piper nodded.

"I wouldn't read too much into it," Aphrodite said trying to reassure Piper. "Dreams are open to interpretation. They can have several different meanings, and then again, they can have no real meaning at all. You shouldn't worry, my dear. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

...

As Hephaestus and Leo headed toward Mimas' home base, Leo fiddled with some scraps of wire that he had pulled from his tool belt.

Hephaestus noticed what Leo was doing and raised an eyebrow, "What are you making, son?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"Let me see that," Hephaestus said taking the scraps of wire from Leo.

Hephaestus quickly fabricated something out of the wires and placed his creation on Leo's shoulder. The little mechanical spider scurried around Leo's neck and down his torso underneath his armor. Leo laughed as the spiders legs tickled his ribs, then the spider scurried into Leo's tool belt.

Hephaestus laughed and said, "Don't let Annabeth see that little guy. She'll freak."

"You're right about that," Leo said still laughing.

"So," Hephaestus cleared his throat. "Tell me about this girl of yours."

"Hazel?" Leo asked. "How do you know about Hazel?"

"Oh, Vesta's already played twenty questions with me about you."

Leo smacked his forehead with his palm and shook his head.

Hephaestus just laughed and put his hand on Leo's shoulder, "Don't worry, kid. I gave her a good report."

Leo looked up at his father and grinned, "Thanks, dad."

"So, a daughter of Vesta, huh? I haven't seen a child of hers in centuries. How did you get so lucky?"

"You know, I've been asking myself the same question."

...

"Have you thought anymore about what gift you want?" Apollo asked Reyna as he attempted to keep up with her power-walk stride.

"I've told you before, I don't want anything from you," she said.

"I know, you swore an oath and everything never to accept anything from me."

"Right," Reyna said sternly.

Apollo clinched his teeth, "Right."

It was quiet between them for a moment then Apollo said, "I thought you and that boy split-up."

"That _man_ has a name, you know?" she scoffed.

Apollo thought for a second, "Dakota…I thought you and Dakota split-up."

"We did, but it's…it's complicated."

Apollo smiled, "It always is."

Reyna shook her head, "Oh, what would you know about complicated? Whenever things get tough, you just take off. What's complicated about that?"

"So, we're back to this argument, huh? Reyna, aren't you tired of beating this dead horse? How many times do I have to apologize?"

"For letting my mother die and leaving me to the wolves? At least one more."

"I'm sorry," Apollo sighed. "I really am, but you know there was nothing I could do to save your mother."

"You could've healed her, gotten rid of the cancer," Reyna said as tears began to well in her eyes. "I couldn't, but you could've.

Apollo grabbed Reyna's shoulder stopping her stride and turning her toward him, "You know I couldn't get involved. She was a mortal woman with a mortal sickness; as much as I wanted to, I couldn't get involved."

"And what about me? You couldn't get involved in my life either? Even after she died?"

"I took you to the only place I could," Apollo said sternly. "I took you to the Wolf House because I knew you were strong enough to survive, and I knew that Lupa could do things for you that I never could."

"And what's that?" Reyna asked. "What could she do that my own father couldn't?"

"Shape you into the person you are today; the brave hero standing before me," Apollo said as he wiped a solitary tear from Reyna's cheek. "And that gift…remember, the offer always stands. All you have to do is ask."

...

Jason walked beside Jupiter in silence. Jason kept taking a breath like he wanted to say something to his father, and Jupiter noticed.

"Is there something you want to say to me, son?"

Jason took a deep breath and said one word, "Thalia."

Jupiter either didn't know how to respond or didn't want to respond, but after a moment of silence, he finally said, "It was unfortunate that you and your sister had to be separated for all those years."

"Yeah, unfortunate," Jason said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You have to understand that is was for the best."

"Why?" Jason asked. "Because I'm Roman and she's Greek?"

"Among other things," Jupiter said.

"Would one of those other things be your wife? The same wife that took me away from Thalia when I was two."

"She is your patron, show some respect," Jupiter snapped.

"My Lord, I just want to know if it was best for Thalia and I or best for you that we were separated."

"Let's just say it was best for everyone."

"You could've at least told me she was alive and told her I was alive," Jason grumbled.

"To what end? So you two could look for each other?" Jupiter asked. "No, her destiny lied with the Greeks and yours with the Romans. Had you two not been separated, there is a very good chance both of you would be dead."

Jason thought about that for a moment then said, "She was in my dream…the dream with Porphyrion."

"And why do you think she was in your dream?" Jupiter asked him.

"She's on the other quest, isn't she?"

Jupiter slowly nodded, "Yes, she is."

...

"So, um…how's your mother?" Mars asked awkwardly as he and Dakota walked through the darkness.

Dakota grinned, "She's fine."

"And her…um…"

"Sam," Dakota stifled a laugh. "Her husband's name is Sam."

"Right," Mars nodded.

"They're both fine. I haven't seen them in a while, but I talked to mom a few months ago."

"Did you tell her about Berkeley?" Mars asked.

"How did you know about that?" Dakota asked with surprise.

"I make it a point to know when my children get accepted at prestigious universities and on full scholarship no less," Mars said proudly.

"You're not upset that I'm not going to West Point?"

"If you were Greek, I might be," Mars said. "So, what do you think about the Greeks?"

"They um…they're a different breed, that's for sure," Dakota nodded. "I can tell you're Greek aspect is in sharp contrast to your Roman aspect."

"What can I say?" Mars shrugged his shoulders. "There's two sides to every coin, right?"

...

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Annabeth asked Athena as they made their way toward a blazing purple bonfire.

"Of course," Athena said.

"Am I really the most powerful of your children in this generation?"

"You are. That's why you were called," Athena nodded.

Annabeth shook her head, "The entire voyage here, I wondered why I was called. There were more powerful demigods than me at camp, like Thalia and Nico. I guess I just wondered why I was called and not one of them."

"You're here because I'm here, and as for Thalia and Nico, they're destined to be part of the prophecy, as well…just on the other end."

"The other end? Do you mean the other quest?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, you know as well as I do that most wars are fought on multiple fronts. Just look back to last summer and the Titan War. You may not have known it then, but the Romans were fighting the same war to fulfill the same prophecy; they were just fighting on a different front, and now, this other quest, its premise is based on the same strategy: divide and conquer."

"I'm really the most powerful of your children?" Annabeth asked still with a little disbelief.

Athena smiled, "Unlike most demigods, your power is not readily seen; it lies within. And you're beginning to wield that power with more confidence and less hesitation. You're learning to trust your instincts giving yourself the ability to troubleshoot quickly and effectively. You strategize, you make plans, you set goals, and you see them through, even when you have to make adjustments to your stratagem along the way. Your wisdom far exceeds that of any of your siblings. And you may not realize it, but you were vital in the defeat of the titans. You ensured Percy made the right choice in the end. You trusted your instincts, and as a result, Kronos was defeated."

...

Leo and Hephaestus slowly and quietly approached a blazing orange fire that shot twenty feet into the air. Leo pulled his binoculars from his tool belt and peeked through the lenses. He saw the giant, Mimas, stoking his bonfire. Mimas looked exactly as he did in Leo's dream a few nights ago. He towered a staggering thirty feet into the air on his jet black, scaly legs with dragon's claws for feet. His muscular torso was armored with iron plates as black as his legs. His eyes were solid white, his head was shaven, and his pale skin was blistered with burns. His razor sharp fangs were visible at the corners of his mouth and the blisters on his lips made Leo almost sure that this giant could breathe fire.

"We shouldn't get too close," Hephaestus whispered to Leo. "He'll smell you."

Leo lifted his arm and smelled his armpit, "I don't stink that bad."

Hephaestus rolled his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about."

Leo continued to glass the giant then whispered, "He's one ugly dude."

"And he's as mean as he is ugly. He looks to have all his strength and power back. He'll be a tough opponent."

"He'll be an impossible opponent if we can't get him out of Phlegra," Leo whispered.

"Hopefully Athena's working on a plan for that," Hephaestus nodded. "Come on; let's get back to the ship before he discovers we're here."

...

"Stop, stop, stop," Apollo whispered quickly grabbing Reyna's wrist as they approached a white-hot bonfire.

"What? Do you see him?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah, he's gathering more wood for his fire. Wow…I'd forgotten how big that thing is," Apollo blinked.

"Hence the name, giant," Reyna pointed out.

Apollo rolled his eyes and muttered, "Smart ass."

"How big is he?" Reyna asked still unable to see him from that distance.

"He's about twenty five feet tall and as broad as my sun chariot is long," Apollo whispered then gagged. "Ugh, and he smells like a garbage truck."

Reyna looked at her father and chuckled, "I guess I get my weak stomach from you."

"Definitely," Apollo whispered still trying not to gag.

"So, you killed this thing once before?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah, me and Asclepius killed Ephialtes in the first Giant War," Apollo nodded.

Reyna raised an eyebrow, "Asclepius?"

"My son, my Greek son. He was a student of Chiron's," Apollo explained. "You know, you're a lot like him. He had the gift of healing like you do. Although, he didn't have your attitude."

"I guess I got that from mom."

"Definitely," Apollo nodded.

...

Percy stared across the dark expanse of land to see the face of Polybotes illuminated by the blazing blue fire. Polybotes looked the same as he did during Percy's first encounter with him on Pikes Peak six months ago. He wore the same bronze armor over his muscular frame, and used his utility pole sized spear to stir his bonfire. His face seemed to be even more pale and brutal in the firelight. His solid white eyes were cold and calculating, and his dark hair was tangled with even more debris than Percy remembered. His pale yellow, scaly legs and his enormous claw feet were even thicker and stronger than they had been back in December.

"He's stronger now," Percy whispered to Poseidon.

"He's had six months to regain all his strength," Poseidon nodded.

"Cybele said he would rise again."

"And risen he has," Poseidon whispered. "And thirsty for vengeance, I suspect."

"He's going to be harder to defeat this time, isn't he?" Percy asked.

"Much harder," Poseidon nodded.

...

Dakota and Mars stopped walking when they came within a few hundred yards of a towering red fire. Dakota tossed his helm into the air and it transformed into a pair of night vision goggles. He put the goggles on and stared at the giant he had seen in his dream.

"Mimon," Dakota said to Mars.

"A formidable opponent," Mars nodded. "He'll be challenging to defeat."

Dakota grinned, "I like a challenge."

"So does he," Mars said. "He's fearless and brutal…and smart."

"How'd you destroy him the first time?" Dakota asked.

"With my bare hands."

"Nice," Dakota nodded.

"Not really," Mars sighed. "He was destroyed, but my daughter, Alcippe, was killed in the fight."

"Alcippe? That's Greek, isn't it?" Dakota asked.

"Yes, I fought as Ares in the first Giant War. Alcippe fought by my side. She was my most powerful child at the time. She was a fierce Amazon warrior."

Dakota shuddered, "_Amazons_."

Mars grinned, "I take it you've had an encounter with the Amazons."

"Something like that," Dakota nodded.

Mars just grinned, "Let's go, son, before he notices us."

...

The purple bonfire roared as Annabeth and Athena approached Enceladus. Annabeth slipped her Yankees cap onto her head so she could get a closer look without being seen. Enceladus circled his bonfire as if he were pacing. His skin and bronze armor were covered in ash. His eyes and huge fangs glowed white in the light of the fire. The scales on his green legs rippled with his every move as did his muscular biceps.

Annabeth felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Athena.

"He's ready for battle," Athena whispered. "We'll have to devise a strategy to lure them out of this land."

"I've already been thinking about that," Annabeth nodded.

Athena smiled, "Of course, you have. Any ideas?"

"A couple," Annabeth said. "We'd better get out of here before he smells me."

"You're right," Athena nodded, then she and Annabeth walked back toward the Argo II.

...

"I'll never get used to that smell," Piper whispered as she covered her nose with her hand.

"They _are_ foul," Aphrodite nodded as she saw Alcyoneus from a distance.

The colossal giant towered nearly forty feet into the air. Alcyoneus poked and prodded his enormous wooden staff into a raging yellow fire. His scaly, bright blue legs and claw feet were pelted with burning embers from the fire, but the giant didn't even notice. His lifeless white eyes bore into the fire with intense concentration. His grey hair was matted with dried blood, and his armor was covered in it as well.

"He's as big as Porphyrion," Piper noticed when she saw the giant.

"And he has regained all of his strength," Aphrodite added.

Piper turned to her mother, "How are we supposed to kill this thing? I doubt I can charm speak it to death."

"We'll figure something out. He's not indestructible. I've killed him once before, but I'm sure he's learned from his mistakes. He'll be more challenging to defeat this time."

Piper took a deep breath, "Great."

...

Porphyrion stood near his blazing green fire, eyes and fangs shining in the light. The scorch mark on his face from his encounter with Jason last winter was still evident. Other than that, the giant looked no worse for wear; he actually looked even stronger and more powerful if that was at all possible.

"He'll be seeking revenge, you know?" Jupiter said to Jason as they stared at Porphyrion from a safe distance.

Jason remembered the look Porphyrion had given him just before disappearing into the ground at the Wolf House.

"_Another time,_" Jason said. "That time is now."

"Indeed," Jupiter nodded. "He hasn't forgotten how you foiled his plan to drain Juno of her power. You'll be his main target."

"For some reason, I'm not entirely surprised at that," Jason said then looked up at Jupiter. "Porphyrion told me he was created to destroy you, and he knows exactly how to kill me. Is that true?"

"It's true, but remember, I've killed this giant before. I know exactly how to kill him, too. We'll just have to get to him before he gets to you."

"How do we do that?" Jason asked.

"Very carefully," Jupiter said. "This giant is smart and extremely powerful. We'll have to be prepared for anything and everything."

"I understand," Jason nodded to Jupiter.

"Come, my son," Jupiter said turning Jason back toward the direction in which they came. "Let's get back so we can plan a strategy and so you heroes can get some rest before tomorrow because it promises to be a long day."


	3. Chapter 3

3. Strategy

Everyone was gathered around the table in the cargo hold of the Argo II. They listened intently as Athena, Mars, Annabeth, and Dakota suggested ways to lure the giants out of the Burning Lands.

"I like Annabeth's idea," Dakota said.

"It's an ambitious plan, but it must only be used as a last resort," Athena said.

"So, that'll be our contingency plan," Annabeth nodded. "What about plan A?"

"I say we go with Athena's idea," Mars said. "Engage the giants and force them to pursue us beyond the borders of this land."

Dakota shook his head, "They know they can be killed outside the borders. It won't be easy to get them to willingly leave this place."

"The giants are vengeful creatures. If we anger them enough, they'll follow us out of this land, but Dakota is right. It won't be easy," Athena agreed. "No doubt, they've learned from the first war, and they'll be reluctant to leave until they're ready to embark on their mission to destroy Olympus."

"Could we not just wait them out?" Leo asked. "Wait until they leave on their own?"

"There's no time to wait," Poseidon said. "We must fight them tomorrow, on the solstice, when our power is at its greatest."

"Okay, say we do get them out of Phlegra, what then?" Piper asked. "How do we destroy them?"

Apollo stepped up to the table, "I think I can help with that."

He pulled a leather pouch from his side and laid it onto the table. He removed the bag's contents which were several fluid filled, green-tinted glass tubes about the size of a stick of lip balm. Each glass tube had an adhesive strip along the side.

"What are they?" Percy asked as he picked one up off the table.

"Careful with that," Apollo warned Percy. "They contain Hydra blood."

Percy carefully laid the glass tube back onto the table.

"They're called pods," Apollo said. "Hydra blood is extremely poisonous as you know, and it's equally fatal to the giants."

"How do we use them?" Annabeth asked.

Reyna picked a pod up off the table, "They have a strong adhesive strip that will attach to the tips of our weapons: arrows, spears, swords. The pod will shatter upon impact poisoning the victim."

Jason turned to Reyna, "You've used one before?"

Reyna shook her head, "No, but I've seen them. They're lethal…and fragile. I won't carry one."

"You don't have a choice, now," Dakota told her. "You're carrying one."

Reyna narrowed her eyes at Dakota wanting to argue with him, but she knew he was right. Everyone would have to carry a pod of Hydra blood.

"These are a little different than the old pods," Apollo explained. "These are made to break only with a high velocity impact, so if you have it in your pocket and you trip and fall, don't worry about it breaking and killing you, because it won't."

"That's good to know," Leo nodded.

"Okay, so the game plan is to attack at dawn and try to provoke the giants into following us out of Phlegra?" Percy asked. "And if that doesn't work we go to plan B?"

"Unless you have a better idea," Athena said to Percy with annoyance.

Percy shook his head, "No, no…that sounds good to me. I was just making sure that was the _official _strategy."

"Does everyone agree on this course of action?" Athena asked, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Very well," Jupiter nodded. "We attack at dawn. Heroes, you should rest while you can. Dawn is fast approaching, and tomorrow, you will fight in an intensive, demanding, and merciless battle at a tempo that will far exceed anything you're used to. You must be at your best."

The heroes nodded to Jupiter then began making their way down the hall toward the armory to remove their armor before trying to get some sleep.

Leo began unstrapping his armor then stopped, "Oh, who am I kidding. I'm not gonna be able to get any sleep tonight."

"Speak for yourself," Annabeth yawned. "I'm exhausted. I shouldn't have any trouble sleeping."

"Same here," Percy said as he removed his shin guards.

"I'm gonna go down to the galley and get a bite to eat," Leo said as he secured the clasps on his armor.

"That sounds like a good idea, Leo," Reyna said as she removed her last bit of armor. "I'll go with you."

Reyna and Leo made their way to the galley as Annabeth, Percy, and Dakota headed toward the sleeping quarters. Jason removed his last piece of armor then walked over to Piper who was struggling to unclasp her back plate.

"Let me help you with that," Jason said as he unfastened the clasps on her armor.

"Thanks," she smiled as she removed the armor and placed it on the shelf.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Jason asked her.

Piper raised an eyebrow, "Are you?"

Jason bit his lip, "You're right, dumb question."

"Do you think…can we win this fight, Jason?"

"We have to," Jason nodded.

Piper nodded slowly while she stared at the floor.

Jason gently touched Piper's arm and asked, "What is it, Piper? What's bothering you?"

Piper looked up at Jason and attempted a smile, "Nothing."

"It's not_ nothing_. Something's been bothering you. I can tell."

Piper put her hands on her hips in frustration, "I'm five thousand miles from home, I haven't seen my dad in six months, my_ mother _is here, tomorrow I'm going to fight a giant monster to save the world, and on top of all that, you're standing here looking at me like I've lost my mind. What _wouldn't _be bothering me right now?"

Jason's eyes widened, "Oh gods, Piper, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, no," Piper interrupted. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just…it's been a really long day."

Jason placed his hands on Pipers cheeks and kissed her forehead, "Why don't you go try to get some sleep."

"I am pretty tired," Piper nodded. "Good night, Jason."

"Good night," Jason smiled then watched Piper leave the armory.

…

After Reyna finished her fruit and granola, she left Leo gorging on junk food in the galley. When she walked up the steps, she met Aphrodite walking down the hallway. As she walked past Aphrodite, she cut the goddess an annoyed look.

Aphrodite turned around and said, "Reyna."

Reyna stopped walking, but she didn't turn to face Aphrodite.

"You're angry with me," Aphrodite guessed.

Reyna turned to the goddess, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Aphrodite smiled, "He surprised me, you know. I didn't think he'd actually do it. He loved you that much…enough to put you first."

"You told him if we stayed together it would lead to my death, of course he walked away."

"Oh, honey, he must've misunderstood me. I wasn't referring to _your_ death…I was referring to his."

The color drained from Reyna's face, and her breathing hitched.

"You're not afraid to die, but the thought of him dying terrifies you, doesn't it?" Aphrodite asked.

Reyna swallowed hard and tried to speak, but she couldn't form words.

"I can see it in your eyes that you never stopped loving him. So, the question now is: are you going to let him die alone?" Aphrodite asked. "Think about that."

Reyna immediately turned and ran to the bathroom.

"What did you say to her?" Piper demanded as she walked up behind her mother and saw Reyna running down the hallway.

Aphrodite smirked, "Such a tragic love story."

Piper shook her head with disgust, "Unbelievable."

Piper pushed past her mother and made her way to the bathroom. Piper could hear Reyna crying and heaving in one of the stalls as soon as she walked in. Piper gave Reyna a moment before walking over to her.

Reyna tilted her head up noticing Piper, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about whatever she said to you."

Reyna wiped her mouth then said, "You're mother's a real piece of work."

Piper nodded, "Tell me about it."

Reyna walked over to the sink and splashed some cool water on her face.

"You gonna be okay?" Piper asked her.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Reyna looked at Piper through the mirror and nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep. You should, too," Piper said then left Reyna alone in the bathroom.

…

Leo walked up the steps out of the galley into the cargo hold, and he could hear the gods talking up on the deck of the ship. Leo eased over to the stairs leading up onto the deck and eves dropped on the gods' conversation.

"You really think he's joined forces with Gaea?" Apollo asked Athena.

"He hasn't been seen or heard from in six months. Do you have a better explanation?" Athena glared at Apollo.

"It's Hades for crying out loud! Of course, he'd betray us and join the other side," Aphrodite exclaimed.

"It does make sense," Mars nodded. "Without Pluto in the Underworld, Tartarus is uncontrolled…just the way Terra wants it."

"If it's true, then the heroes' quest to regain control of the Underworld may be doomed," Athena said.

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked.

"How do we know his son, Nico, the leader of that quest, hasn't been turned by his father?" Athena asked. "Nico could very well be a traitor, too."

"You're jumping to conclusions, as always, Athena," Jupiter grumbled. "Don't forget, my daughter is on that quest, as well. She will not fail in her duty, nor will she be fooled by or tolerate a betrayer."

"Even after everything that happened last summer, you really think Hades would do this?" Hephaestus asked.

"If it means his brothers are out of the picture, and he gets my crown…I know he would," Jupiter said.

"Well, I hope you're wrong…for everyone's sake," Poseidon said. "Because if Tartarus rejects the giants, we're all doomed."

…

Reyna was sitting at the table in the armory replacing the white fletchings on one of her arrows with red fletchings.

"Tired of white?" Dakota asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Reyna looked up from the table and said, "It's so I'll know which arrow is poisonous."

Dakota noticed the pod attached near the tip of the arrow before she put it back into her quiver.

"I thought you went to bed," Reyna said.

Dakota shook his head, "Couldn't sleep."

"You always were restless before battle," Reyna said as she put her quiver on a shelf next to her armor.

Dakota shrugged his shoulders, "I guess some things never change."

Reyna walked over to Dakota, and she took a deep breath, "I want you to know…I understand why you did what you did."

Dakota had a look of surprise, "Are…are you saying you forgive me?"

"I didn't say that. I just…I understand," she sighed.

"Hey," Dakota said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright? Are you alright?"

Reyna looked up at Dakota, "I should get some rest. The sun will be up in a few hours."

Dakota nodded.

Reyna slipped her hand around Dakota's neck then whispered into his ear, "Good night, Kota."

She kissed him on the cheek then left him standing there as she walked toward the sleeping quarters.

"Good night, sweetheart," he whispered as she disappeared from sight.

…

Leo noticed Hephaestus was cutting his eyes toward him. Leo's eyes widened knowing he'd just been busted spying on the gods by his own father. Leo quickly turned to run down the hallway, but instead, he ran smooth into Dakota.

"In a hurry?" Dakota asked as Leo stumbled.

Leo grabbed Dakota and drug him down the hallway and into the armory.

"What is going on?" Dakota asked with concern.

"I-I overheard the gods talking," Leo started.

"You were spying on the gods?" Dakota interrupted.

"Maybe…a little," Leo admitted.

"And?"

"They think Hades is working for Gaea," Leo said.

"Not surprising, really," Dakota said.

Leo told Dakota everything else he'd heard then asked, "What did Poseidon mean about Tartarus rejecting the giants?"

"If Tartarus refuses to accept the giants, they'll immediately reform," Dakota explained. "It'll be like we never even killed them."

Leo shook his head, "Oh, we're screwed."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Apologies for the slow update. I've been trying to post this chapter for days, but I kept getting an error message when I tried to edit the story. I finally got it worked out, though.. - dmac**

4. The Ghost Army

The air was cold, and the temperature was continuing to drop as the wind howled across the empty Fields of Asphodel. The smell of smoke was becoming stronger, but it was being overpowered by a different smell, the smell of evil. The roars and screams from the Fields of Punishment were becoming louder as the monsters and the damned began to escape the valley and make their way into Asphodel.

Nico, Rachel, Thalia, and Hazel, along with an army of nearly two hundred heroes from Elysium, formed a front line in Asphodel as they watched the enemy's numbers swell.

"Why is it so cold?" Rachel asked Nico.

"Tartarus…the cold wind is coming from the pit of Tartarus. He's gaining power and control," Nico told her.

"How do we stop him?" Hazel asked.

"There's only one way to fight the cold," Nico said. "Turn up the heat."

"_The bottomless pit awakens, then burns,_" Rachel recited the line of the quest. "Tartarus will have to burn."

"And just how are we supposed to set fire to Tartarus?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah," Luke raised an eyebrow. "How _do_ you plan to do that?"

Nico shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I'll just have to go down there."

"Are you crazy?" Thalia gasped.

"It has to be done, Thalia," Nico said sternly.

"He's right," Hazel nodded. "It has to be done…but I have to do it, not you, Nico."

"What?" Nico asked with surprise.

Hazel held out her hand and a ball of fire danced in her palm.

"Whoa, sweet trick," Luke smiled at Hazel.

Hazel winked then closed her fist, and the fire disappeared.

"Fine," Nico said knowing she was right. "But I'm going with you. There's no way I'm letting you go into the pit of Tartarus alone."

"But…" Hazel started to argue.

Nico knew it was a suicide mission, but he couldn't let her go alone, die alone. Leo would never forgive him, and Nico would never be able to forgive himself.

"No buts," Nico interrupted her. "I'm going with you."

Hazel took a deep breath then nodded. She would never admit it, but she was relieved that Nico would be joining her. She knew how dangerous entering Tartarus would be, but she had to do it for the seven fighting in Greece; she had to do it for Leo.

Nico felt a familiar presence next to him, and he didn't want to look at her, but he made himself look. Bianca was standing beside him, and though she didn't say a word, the expression on her face spoke volumes about how proud she was of her little brother. He'd grown into a brave hero who would sacrifice everything for his friends, one who would risk his life to do the right thing.

"Uh oh, guys," Luke said breaking the silence.

"What?" Thalia asked then she noticed Luke was looking toward the emerging army of monsters.

Thalia watched as the army of monsters slowly began to make their move away from the Fields of Punishment.

"They're moving away from us," Rachel noticed.

"They're gonna try to storm the palace," Luke said with urgency. "We've got to move. Beckendorf, Selena, rally your troops and set up a line at the gates of Elysium. The rest of us will go to the palace."

The heroes and the ghost army quickly moved their front line to guard Hades' palace from an invasion while Beckendorf, Selena, and their troops guarded the gates of Elysium. The army of monsters were still rising from the Fields of Punishment and marching their way toward the palace.

Thalia walked over to Nico, whose eyes were fixed on the enemy, and she nudged him with her shoulder, "What do you think, kiddo?"

Nico shook his head, "There you go calling me kiddo, again."

"Sorry," Thalia said. "Habit, I guess."

"Why do you want to know what I think, anyway?" Nico asked her.

"It's your quest, we're down here in your domain; I was just wondering what your thoughts might be on the situation."

"I think we're gonna get our ass kicked," Nico said bluntly.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Such a confidence booster."

"Hey, you asked," Nico smirked. "What about you? What do you think?"

Thalia looked toward the army of approaching monsters then smiled, "I think this is gonna be so much fun."

Nico laughed, "Of course, you do."

"So, um," Thalia started. "What's going on between you and Rachel?"

"Huh-what-wait a minute-what do you mean?" Nico stumbled over his words.

Thalia laughed, "So, there is something?"

"No," Nico insisted. "We're…we're just friends."

"If you say so, but I think she likes you."

"Really?" Nico asked with surprise. "I mean, what makes you say that?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you'd react," Thalia grinned.

Nico shook his head, "You're evil. Have you ever been told that?"

Thalia nodded, "Every single day."

"Hey guys," Rachel said as she walked up to Nico and Thalia.

"Oh, um, hey Rachel," Nico said awkwardly, and Thalia had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"So, are you two planning a battle strategy?" Rachel asked.

"Something like that," Thalia said still trying not to laugh.

"Well, what's the plan?"

"We'll keep the palace surrounded by two lines. The front line will take the brunt of the attack and try to force the enemy back. The secondary line will be responsible for destroying anything that gets past the front line and for making sure nothing gets through the palace gates," Nico explained.

"Once we knock down the first few waves, the enemy will be fewer and weaker, and at that time, Nico and Hazel can make their way into Tartarus," Thalia said.

"Nico, do you really have to go into Tartarus? Is there no other way?" Rachel asked with worry.

"I wish there was another way...and you know I can't let Hazel go down there alone," Nico answered.

"I know," Rachel sighed. "I just wish neither of you had to go."

Rachel knew just how dangerous the mission in Tartarus would be. She'd been having nightmares of the Underworld for weeks, and she'd seen what an unforgiving place Tartarus is. The chances of Nico and Hazel returning safely from the depths were slim to none.

"It'll be okay," Nico tried to reassure her. "Don't worry."

"Too late, I'm already worried."

"Nico!" Luke yelled from about twenty yards away. "It's time to get into position. The first wave will be on us in a few minutes."

Nico turned to Rachel and Thalia and said, "You heard the man, battle stations."

The approaching army smelled of evil, foul and heinous. There were monsters that looked like science experiments gone horribly wrong, and there were men with blood covered hands who had such murderous looks in their eyes that it was undeniable that the Fields of Punishment was where they belonged. A black, fire-breathing dragon circled over the enemy preparing to dive bomb the heroes. Cyclopses, Laistrygonian giants, Dracaenae, and hellhounds were among the monsters being led toward the palace, and the man leading the march was familiar man; it was Tantalus. That same angry, frustrated, and hungered look filled his eyes, except now he was hungry for vengeance, not food. Other familiar faces led the charge as well: Sisyphus, Ixon, and Salmoneus. Unlike Midas, Medea, and Commodus, they hadn't yet escaped the Underworld, but their intention now was to do so and to bring all of the monsters with them. They fully intended to unleash hell on earth.

The heroes took position on the front line awaiting the advancing army of monsters. Thalia took position next to Luke, and pulled her bow from her back and an arrow from her quiver.

"Just like old times, huh?" Luke smiled at Thalia as he drew his sword and dug in his heels preparing to attack.

Thalia remembered how she and Luke had fought side-by-side all those years ago when they were on the run, and even though so much had happened and so much had changed since those days, she was still proud to be fighting alongside her friend once again.

"Just like old times," Thalia agreed.

"I'll take the cyclopses," Luke told her. "Which do you want: the hellhounds or the Dracaenae?"

"Actually, I think I want to slay the dragon," Thalia grinned as she looked up at the soaring beast.

Luke nodded, "The dragon it is."

"Hold the line!" Nico yelled to his army. "Don't let anything through!"

Rachel drew her sword and stood beside Nico, "This is it."

"You'll do fine," Nico told her. "Just remember your training."

"Right," Rachel nodded. "I'll work on the Dracaenae."

"Good," Nico said. "I'll take the Laistrygonians."

"Legionaries, bear arms!" Hazel yelled to the Roman soldiers she was commanding.

Her battalion followed her orders by arming themselves and getting into attack position.

"Take out the commanders then fight your way through herd," Hazel told them as the enemy approached the line. "Steady, steady."

"On my mark!" Nico yelled preparing his army.

The ghost army had their weapons in hand, their heels dug in, and were waiting on Nico to give the order to attack.

"Engage!" Nico yelled, and the army of heroes charged the army of the damned.


	5. Chapter 5

5. And So It Begins

Leo sat in darkness on the wheel deck step of the Argo II. The sun was yet to rise, but Leo knew it would be peeking over the horizon within minutes. Leo noticed a glimmer of light directly in front of him, then suddenly three old ladies shimmered into existence; it was the Fates.

"Leo Valdez, we meet again," said the lady standing between the two other Fates.

"We see you successfully met your deadline," the lady on the left said as she pulled electric blue yarn from the basket she was holding.

"You knew we would make it; you're the Fates," Leo said to them.

"Ah, but _you_ didn't, and that's what makes it interesting," the lady on the right smiled.

"Yeah," Leo grumbled. "Because where's the fun in knowing what to expect?"

"Exactly."

"I was being sarcastic," Leo clarified.

"Sarcasm or not, don't you think life would be quite boring if you knew your fate?"

Leo considered that for a moment then said, "Maybe…I mean, I haven't really thought about it like that."

Leo watched the lady on the left pass the yarn to the lady on the right spanning it in front of the lady in the middle, and for some reason, he became nervous.

"Why are you here?" he asked anxiously.

"We guided you here, and we will continue to guide you until your mission is complete," the lady on the left said.

"So, um…you've got some advice for me?" Leo asked.

"We do," the lady on the right nodded. "Do not strike the fatal blow too soon, Leo, or your attempt will be futile."

"The others must have time to complete their mission," the lady on the left explained. "Only then can the giants be destroyed."

"How will we know when it's time?" Leo asked them.

The lady in the middle stared at the electric blue yarn she as she said, "You will know, Leo. When the burning commences and the link between Gaea and Tartarus is severed, you will know; it will hit you...terribly."

She pulled out a pair of shears and cut the strand of yarn sending a cold shiver up Leo's spine, then the Fates disappeared just as quickly as they had appeared.

"Leo," Percy said as he walked across the deck toward him.

"Jeez, man," Leo gasped as he jumped, startled by the sound of Percy's voice. "Don't do that."

"Jumpy, are we?" Percy grinned as he walked through the darkness and took a seat next to Leo.

Leo shook his head, "Dude, you have no idea."

"So, what's got you so rattled?" Percy asked.

"The Fates visiting me again or the gods' conspiracy theory, take your pick."

"The…wait, what?" Percy asked with confusion.

"Yeah, you just missed the Fates."

"What did they say?"

"Something about waiting until the time is right to strike the fatal blow to the giants," Leo explained.

"How are we supposed to know when the time is right?" Percy asked.

"They said I would know, that it would hit me…whatever that means."

"Sounds pretty vague."

Leo nodded, "Yeah, they don't seem too concerned with the details."

Percy shook his head, "They never are."

"And this little obsession they seem to have with me is beginning to freak me out."

"Been there, done that," Percy grinned. "So what's this other thing? You said something about the gods and a…conspiracy theory?"

"Well," Leo started. "I was kinda listening in on their conversation earlier, and I heard something that was…odd."

"What did you hear?" Percy asked.

"They…they think Hades is working for Gaea, that he's betrayed them."

"Did they mention why they think that?"

"None of them have seen or heard from him, so naturally they assume the worst."

"I don't know, Leo. A year ago, I would've thought it possible or even likely that he'd go to the other side, but after everything that happened last summer, I doubt that's the case."

"Okay," Leo said. "I'll do you one even better. Athena thinks Nico may be a traitor, too."

"She's wrong!" Percy hissed with anger at the accusation. "Nico would never do that. Even if his father did, he would never."

Leo's eyes widened, "Okay, dude, calm down."

"Sorry," Percy apologized for his rant. "Anything else?"

Leo nodded, "The other quest we've been hearing about…it's in the Underworld, and Nico and Thalia are part of it."

"Okay, well, that makes sense," Percy nodded. "They're both really powerful demigods. Is anyone else with them?"

"They didn't mention anyone else, but I gotta tell you, man, I…I got this sick feeling in my stomach that Hazel may be part of it, too."

Percy knew that gut instincts for demigods were usually right on, but he didn't need Leo's worry about Hazel distracting him during this fight.

Percy tried to ease Leo's mind, "It's probably just your nerves, and the fact that you miss her."

"Maybe you're right," Leo said to Percy, though he didn't actually believe he was.

Leo saw Hazel in his dream of the giant, Mimas, and even then, he'd begun to get the feeling that Hazel, too, was part of the prophecy.

They sat quietly for a moment watching the first hint of dawn reveal itself in the eastern sky.

"It's almost time," Percy said to Leo. "Stay focused and try not to worry about Hazel."

"Yeah right," Leo chuckled. "Just like you won't worry about Annabeth?"

"Touché."

"Dude, we've got it bad, don't we?" Leo laughed.

Percy smiled, "I guess we've just grown up."

"Nah, we didn't grow up, we fell in love. There's a difference."

"The sun's coming up," Jason said as he emerged from below deck and walked over to Percy and Leo.

"Is everyone else awake?" Leo asked as Jason sat down next to him.

"Yeah," Jason nodded. "They're putting on their armor now."

They were watching the sky brighten as Dakota made his way up onto the deck and took a seat beside Percy.

Jason looked down at Dakota, "I'm surprised you can sit still."

"It's a challenge," Dakota grinned. "I'm pretty pumped."

"I'm getting that way myself," Percy smiled.

"Me, too," Jason nodded. "What about you, Leo? You excited?"

"Hooah," Leo smiled.

"Hooah!" they all repeated with enthusiasm.

The guys heard giggling and turned to see the girls approaching them and laughing at their little rally cry.

The guys stood up as the girls made their way over to them.

"Sounds like you guys are ready," Annabeth smiled.

"Oh, we are," Dakota winked.

"Okay," Percy said. "Let's go over the plan."

"Antagonize the giants, and get them to leave Phlegra," Jason said.

"If that doesn't work, we go to plan B," Percy added.

"Then we hold them off until I get the signal that its time to strike the fatal blow," Leo nodded.

"Wait a second," Annabeth said. "What are you talking about, Leo?"

"The Fates said we have to wait until the link between Gaea and Tartarus is severed before we kill the giants, and they said that I would know when the time is right."

"What is it with you and the Fates?" Reyna asked Leo.

Leo shook his head, "Don't get me lying."

"So, Leo, you'll tell us when to shoot for the kill?" Piper asked.

"Apparently so," Leo nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Percy smiled.

"One question though, where are the gods?" Jason asked, then suddenly, the seven gods appeared on the deck.

"Speak of the devils," Piper grinned.

"Are you heroes ready for battle?" Jupiter asked them and everyone nodded to the god.

"Good, then it's time to get under way."

There were handshakes and hugs all around as the demigods prepared to join their parents and go their separate ways. Everyone knew this might be the last time they'd see each other, but they tried not to think about that.

Jason looked at his friends before he joined his father, "_Bene vale vorbis._"

Reyna and Dakota saluted Jason, and he returned the salute before joining Jupiter, and walking down the ramp and off of the Argo II.

"What did he say?" Leo asked Dakota.

"It means farewell and good luck," Dakota told him.

"Okay, well, farewell and good luck, guys," Leo smiled then he and Hephaestus exited the ship.

"Ready to go?" Apollo asked Reyna as he approached her.

"I'm ready," she confirmed as she turned to follow her father off of the ship.

Just before Reyna walked down the ramp, she looked back one last time to see Dakota because in the back of her mind she knew she may never see him again. He winked at her, and she quickly looked forward again to keep from tearing up.

Piper looked at her mother who was waiting for her by the ships ramp then she turned to Percy, Annabeth, and Dakota, "Be careful, guys."

"You, too," Annabeth nodded then Piper joined her mother.

Dakota was about to leave the ship when Percy called after him, "Hey Dakota, don't have too much fun out here!"

"No promises," Dakota waved as he and Mars walked down the ships ramp.

Annabeth turned to Percy and wrapped her arms around his torso pulling his armor down securely over the small of his back then she adjusted the helm on his head so that it was nice and straight.

"Thanks," Percy smiled.

"Watch your back out there, Seaweed Brain."

"You, too, Wise Girl."

Annabeth took a deep breath then threw her arms around Percy's neck hugging him tightly.

"I love you," Annabeth whispered so her mother couldn't hear.

"I love you," Percy whispered back. "And I'll see you soon."

Athena cleared her throat to breakup the moment then Percy joined Poseidon and Annabeth joined Athena in the barren wasteland of Phlegra.

…

Smoke bellowed from the seven fires scattered throughout Phlegra, and the columns of smoke could be seen for miles in the light of dawn. The heroes and their godly parents quietly and cautiously approached the respective giant they were fated to battle, and the giants were waiting for them.

The first pair to reach their opponent was Jupiter and Jason. Father and son stood side-by-side staring up at the four-story tall giant who chuckled at their arrival as if their defeat would be no challenge at all.

"Child of Rome," Porphyrion addressed Jason. "I've been looking forward to the day we would meet again."

"As have I!" Jason shouted up to the giant. "Now we can finish what we started!"

"Oh, I will definitely finish you," Porphyrion said with an evil grin.

"So you say, but I have a feeling you'll disappear like a rat in its hole just like you did last time," Jason taunted.

"You are trying to anger me," the giant guessed.

"Is it working?"

"It is," Porphyrion grumbled, then he swung his colossal spear toward Jason.

The spear was stopped in mid swing by the enormous hand of Jupiter as he grew to his full height which rivaled that of the giant's, and Jason looked up in awe. Jason drew his sword, and a hissing and crackling bolt of lightning appeared in Jupiter's hand.

Jupiter looked straight into the giant's pale lifeless eyes, "And so it begins."

Porphyrion swung his spear again, and it was met by Jupiter's thunderbolt sending sparks flying and the sound of thunder echoing across the Burning Lands.

…

"Sounds like Jupiter didn't waste any time," Apollo said to Reyna as they heard the claps of thunder.

"We shouldn't either," Reyna said pointing to an approaching giant. "Ephialtes knows we're here."

Apollo stretched his arms and popped his knuckles, "You should probably step back."

"Why?" Reyna asked.

"Well, you don't think I'm going to fight a giant from down here, do you?"

"Oh, right," Reyna nodded. "Just watch where you step, okay?"

"You got it," Apollo smiled. "Now, let's rock and roll."

Reyna drew her bow and watched as her father rose to full height of nearly thirty feet.

Apollo spoke in Reyna's mind, _"Aim for chinks in his armor and soft spots like the eyes and ears."_

Reyna and Apollo both notched arrows, and as soon as Ephialtes was in range, they fired. They both hit their mark, and the giant roared in pain, but he kept right on charging toward them.

…

"I told you this wasn't over, boy," Polybotes said to Percy as he and Poseidon stared up at the colossal giant.

"And I promised that I would kill you, and I fully intend to keep that promise!" Percy pointed his sword at the giant.

Polybotes laughed and shook his head, "Such empty promises."

"My son never makes a promise he can't keep," Poseidon said with a hint of pride noticeable in his voice.

"We shall see," Polybotes said. "But I too made a promise, the promise to take pleasure in killing young Percy Jackson, and I shall do that right now."

The giant raised his left foot to stomp Percy and Poseidon, but before he make his move, Percy and Poseidon both stomped a foot onto the ground causing the earth to shake. The giant lost his balance and fell to the ground on his back.

…

"Percy," Annabeth smiled to herself as she felt the ground tremor beneath her feet.

Athena shook her head, "Show-offs."

Annabeth choked back a laugh then stopped dead in her tracks, "There he is."

Enceladus was beginning to approach them.

"Remember the strategy," Athena told Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded then took a step back as she noticed her mother growing to her full, godly height. Enceladus stopped a few yards short of them and slammed one end of his utility pole sized spear to the ground.

"I see your temper has not improved since our least meeting," Athena observed.

"I have more reason for temper this time around," Enceladus said as he narrowed his eyes at Annabeth. "Those demigods delayed my rise to full power. They thought they'd killed me, but as you can see, they were wrong."

"Well, we'll just have to change that now, won't we?" Annabeth taunted the giant.

"If you think you can kill me, demigod, then by all means, give it your best shot!"

Annabeth quickly drew her bow and fired an arrow right into the giant's left eye.

"Agh!" Enceladus cried out then pulled the arrow from his milky-white eye.

Before Enceladus could regain his composure, Athena swung her javelin knocking the giant's spear from his hand, and Annabeth slipped on her Yankees cap, drew her dagger, and charged the monster.

…

"Aphrodite, we meet again," Alcyoneus looked down at the goddess who had already grown to her full height, but was still ten feet shorter than the giant. "And under the same circumstances."

"History has a way of repeating itself," Aphrodite said with a sly smile. "So, you might as well give up now, because I'm going to destroy you again."

"Ha!" the giant laughed. "Without the help of Hercules, you never would've defeated me the first time, and now, I truly doubt this little flower of yours will offer up much of a fight."

"Hey!" Piper yelled with offence. "Who are you calling a flower?"

"Oh, do you prefer beauty queen?" the giant taunted.

Piper was steaming with anger, "I'll show you beauty queen!"

Piper drew her sword with one hand and her dagger with the other, and Aphrodite did the same. Alcyoneus drew a sword from his side and immediately took a swing at Aphrodite. The goddess blocked the strike and Piper used the distraction to charge the giant and drive her sword into the top of its huge claw foot. The giant whaled and kicked his foot knocking Piper up into the air where she flipped backwards and made a perfect landing on Alcyoneus' shoulder.

"Nobody calls me beauty queen," she said to him just before driving her sword into his ear.

…

Mars, who towered thirty feet into the sky, looked down at his son as they approached Mimon, and he spoke in Dakota's mind, _"Stay light on your feet and take advantage of any opportunity to strike, but remember, he cannot be killed here, so conserve your energy until the time is right."_

"Yes sir," Dakota nodded as he gripped his spear in one hand and his shield in the other.

"Mars," Mimon said to the god standing before him. "Decided to leave Ares at home this time, huh?"

"Ares has already defeated you once, now it is my turn," Mars replied.

Dakota quietly snuck around behind the giant as they were talking.

"Is the god of war prepared to lose another child by my hand?" Mimon taunted Mars.

Dakota aimed his spear for the same weak spot that he had taken advantage of while fighting Polybotes last winter then threw his spear piercing the giant's scales right in the crease of the back of the knee. The giant's leg went limp and he collapsed to one knee. Mars swung his spear at Mimon's head, but the giant blocked the strike with his own spear. Dakota ran up to the giant who was still down, and pulled his spear from the giant's leg causing Mimon to cry out. Mars slammed his shield into the side of Mimon's face causing golden ichor to spill from his mouth.

"You'll pay for that," Mimon said wiping the blood from his mouth.

…

"I sure hope this giant can't create any of those earthborn monsters like Enceladus did," Leo said to Hephaestus as they approached the waiting giant, Mimas.

"He can," Hephaestus warned. "But not here. This land has already been used up to create the giants. There's not enough energy left in the soil to create anything, but once we lure him out of Phlegra, be prepared to face the Gegenees."

"Wonderful," Leo muttered with sarcasm.

"One step at a time, kid," Hephaestus said to Leo. "We've got to get him beyond the borders first."

"Right," Leo nodded.

As they neared the giant, Hephaestus began to grow taller and taller until he was of equal size of the giant.

Leo looked up at his father's towering stature and shook his head, "_Maldita sea_, I wish I could do that."

Hephaestus noticed the blisters covering the exposed parts of Mimas' grotesque body, "I see you still bear the scars from our first encounter."

"A reminder of the retribution I vowed to deliver to you," Mimas grumbled.

"Retribution?" Hephaestus smiled. "I don't think so."

Mimas drew a sword that was red hot. It looked as though it had just come out of a fire. Hephaestus drew his sword, and it too was just a few degrees shy of being molten metal. Leo could feel the heat from the swords and when they collided, a shower of burning slag rained down onto Leo.

Leo drew his sword and concentrated on heating his hand. Within seconds, the heat from his hand had his sword as hot as blast furnace.

"Sweet," Leo smiled as he twirled his smoldering sword in his hand.

Hot embers continued to spray with each strike of Hephaestus' and Mimas' swords, and Leo sprinted into the action. Leo ran around behind Mimas, careful not to get slammed by the giants shuffling feet, then he sliced his sword across the heel of the giant's enormous claw foot. The giant's golden ichor flash-boiled from the heat of the sword, and he whaled in agony. Mimas raised his injured foot preparing to stomp Leo, but he quickly dove out of its path just catching the tender pad of the claw with his sword. The giant whaled again, and with that distraction, Hephaestus came around with the hilt of his sword slamming it into Mimas' face and sending him crashing to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Showdown

Percy jumped onto Polybotes before he got back to his feet while Poseidon rose to his full height. Polybotes swung his enormous spear at Poseidon, and he blocked the strike with his trident. Percy, who was gripping the giant's breastplate, drove Riptide into Polybotes unprotected armpit. Polybotes cried out as Percy twisted the blade deeper into the giant. Poseidon used the distraction to land a blow to Polybotes face with his trident. The giant quickly recovered and began swinging his spear wildly at Poseidon. The god would block, then counter, and the giant would parry, then thrust again. Percy continued to drive Riptide into the chinks in Polybotes' armor, but it did little harm. The giant would wince or groan with each strike of Percy's blade, but the wounds Percy was inflicting upon the giant were insignificant; the bleeding stab wounds and cuts would heal within seconds. Polybotes focused his attention on Poseidon as they sparred and paid little mind to Percy and his futile efforts.

"This is no use," Percy grumbled after about half an hour of stabbing and slashing the giant's thick hide.

"_Just keep at it,"_ Poseidon spoke in Percy's mind. _"You're weakening him, slowly, but surely. I'm trying to push him toward the border."_

Percy who was now standing on the giant's shoulder, looked at his surroundings. Poseidon was right; they were getting closer to the border. Percy could see vegetation less than a half a mile away. Poseidon was driving the fight to the edge of Phlegra.

…

Jupiter pushed Porphyrion back, but the giant swung again, still aiming for Jason. Jupiter blocked again, and Jason quickly darted between the giant's legs slicing them both with his sword as he ran past. Porphyrion stumbled, and Jupiter took advantage by sending a bolt of electricity into the giant's body. Porphyrion grimaced, but quickly turned around toward Jason who was now standing behind the giant. Porphyrion reared his arm back and like throwing a baseball, threw the electricity now crackling through his body at Jason. Jason saw the stream of electricity coming, and he raised his sword to deflect it sending the current ricocheting off his gold blade and back up to Porphyrion. The giant dodged the incoming current of electricity while simultaneously blocking a strike from Jupiter's thunderbolt. Claps of thunder echoed through the air along with the hissing and popping sounds of high voltage electricity.

"_He's after you, boy," _Jupiter spoke in Jason's mind. _"Keep his attention and make for the border. I'll cover you."_

Jason did as he was instructed. He antagonized Porphyrion by stabbing and slashing at his legs and feet while backing slowly toward the border. Jupiter blocked strikes and countered with his own while Jason continued to hold the giant's attention and focus, his desire for revenge, and use it to lure Porphyrion toward the border of Phlegra.

…

Piper pulled her sword from the giant's ear, and he continued to roar in anger and in pain. Alcyoneus continued swinging and thrusting his sword at Aphrodite, but the goddess was able to parry easily. Piper quickly ran around the back of the giant's neck to his other shoulder, and she drove her sword into his other ear. Alcyoneus cried out again and snapped his shoulder back sending Piper flying off his shoulder. Aphrodite took a quick strike at the giant then spun around behind him. She was able to catch Piper before she hit the ground.

"Thanks," Piper said catching her breath as her mother quickly sat her onto the ground before Alcyoneus had time to strike again.

"_You're welcome, my child," _Aphrodite's voice rang inside Piper's head. _"Now, let's get this giant to follow us out of here."_

Aphrodite and Alcyoneus continued their engagement, and with every few strikes, Aphrodite would take a step back forcing the giant to come to her, which he did. With every step, they were getting closer and closer to the border. Piper kept stabbing and slashing the giant's scaly legs and feet. She was doing little harm and most of her efforts went toward avoiding being crushed underfoot or being kicked by feet the size of an SUV.

…

Mimas got to his feet and lunged his sword at Hephaestus. Sparks and molten metal continued to rain down with each connection of the two blazing hot swords. Hephaestus was light on his feet with quick and graceful maneuvers even though one of his legs were confined in a metal brace, and he wielded his sword with amazing skill and precision in his enormous, calloused hands. Leo would catch a glimpse between his strikes to the giant, and he would stare in awe of his father's expertise; who knew Hephaestus was a master swordsman.

"Kick his ass, dad!" Leo yelled in excitement.

"_I'm working on it, kid," _Hephaestus chuckled in Leo's mind.

Leo ran around behind the giant as he stuck his hand into his tool belt. He pulled out a chisel, and the steel instantly became red hot. Leo aimed for the back of Mimas' neck and threw the chisel. It stuck into the giant's neck and steam bellowed from the wound as the golden ichor boiled. Mimas brushed the back of his neck with his hand removing the fire-hot chisel like it was nothing more than a bee sting. Hephaestus and Leo were trying to drive Mimas toward the border with every strike, but Mimas wasn't falling for it. With each step he would take toward the outskirts of Phlegra, he would counter with two steps inward; they were getting nowhere.

…

Mimon got to his feet and spit golden ichor from his bleeding mouth. He came forward with the tip of his spear, but Mars blocked the strike with his shield while swinging his spear toward the giant's grotesque face. Mimon ducked the swiping spear, then winced in pain as Dakota drove the tip of his spear deep into the scales of his enormous claw foot. The giant raised his foot to stomp Dakota, but he leaped out of the way. Mars lunged forward with his spear, and Mimon leaned back just enough that the tip of Mars' spear only grazed his breastplate. Mimon twirled his spear swiping numerous times at the gods' head, but Mars easily avoided or blocked the strikes. Mars came forward with his shield slamming Mimon hard in the chest causing him to stumble, and Dakota used that distraction to grab onto the giant's spear. Dakota held on tight as Mimon raised his spear then let go as he reached the top of the arc. Dakota landed on the giant's shoulder and quickly drove his spear into the giant's ear. Mimas instantly reached up to pull the spear out of his ear, and in the same motion, he knocked Dakota off of his shoulder. Dakota landed on his father's shield and held on to keep from falling the twenty feet to the ground.

"_Are you alright, son?" _Mars asked Dakota in his mind.

"Get me in closer!" Dakota yelled.

Mars thrust his shield toward Mimon, and Dakota leaped back onto the giant.

…

Apollo slung his bow around his back, and drew his sword just as Ephialtes reached them. Reyna was still firing arrows at the giant when Ephialtes swung his sword at Apollo. Apollo quickly spun around to avoid the strike and sliced his sword at the giant's head. Ephialtes ducked then lunged at Apollo. Apollo side stepped the jab and swung his sword which made contact with the giant's sword; the sound of clashing metal rang out across the Burning Lands. Apollo's eyes moved a hundred miles a minute as he relearned his enemy's tactics and adjusted his own to anticipate the giant's strikes. A huge grin was plastered across Apollo's face as he watched arrow after arrow pierce the giant's skin. Ephialtes was distracted by being used as a pin cushion which gave Apollo an advantage in the sword fight. Reyna had fully expected to have run out of arrows twice by now, but each time she reached for an arrow, her quiver was full; her father, no doubt, made sure of it. As Apollo thrust his sword and parried strikes, Reyna circled the giant trying to find the best angle to fire from.

"Agh," Reyna grumbled. "I can't get a good angle; he's too tall."

"_Jump on my foot," _Apollo said in Reyna's mind.

"Are you nuts?" Reyna asked.

"_Just do it. Trust me."_

Reyna hesitantly jumped onto her father's left foot, and he kicked her into the air like a hacky sack landing her on his left shoulder.

"_Is that a better angle?" _Apollo grinned.

"Much better," Reyna smiled then began firing arrows at Ephialtes once again.

…

An invisible Annabeth ran circles around Enceladus stabbing her dagger into his claw feet. The giant stumbled for his spear that had been knocked away, and Annabeth had to dodge his shuffling feet. Athena swung her javelin at the giant, but he reached his spear just in time to block the strike. Athena spun her javelin in her hand and landed a blow to the giant's back. Enceladus stumbled forward, and Athena used her fist to push him back.

"You're plan will fail, Athena," Enceladus warned as he swung his spear toward the phantom who was stabbing his feet.

Athena blocked the strike with her javelin, and Annabeth quickly ran around behind the giant to avoid being targeted again.

"You will not lure us out of our homeland this time," the giant continued. "We have learned from our mistakes."

Athena swung her javelin again, this time catching Enceladus across the side of the face.

"I see you haven't learned enough to prevent me from handing you a beating," Athena taunted.

The angry giant lunged at Athena, and she side stepped. He lunged again, and she did the same, every step inching them closer to the border. Annabeth synchronized her stabbing efforts so that the giant stumbled toward the border and not deeper into Phlegra. Once, Enceladus noticed how close he was getting to the border, he stopped and backed away from Athena.

"I will not be tricked," Enceladus said to Athena.

"Are you too scared to face us beyond the borders?" Annabeth yelled up to the giant.

"I am scared of nothing," he assured her. "And I am wise enough not to be fooled."

…

Percy and Poseidon continued their battle with Polybotes. Percy used Riptide to stab and slash the giant's skin and scales, and Poseidon used his trident to strike blows and block strikes from the giant. They'd had the giant within a few hundred yards of the border when Polybotes noticed how near he was to being forced out of Phlegra. Polybotes countered the push toward the border and slowly began to make his way back into the heart of the Burning Lands.

"He's figured it out," Percy said to his father.

"_I think you're right," _Poseidon agreed.

"Should we go to plan B?"

"_Not yet."_

"Are the others having better luck?" Percy asked.

"_Too soon to tell," _Poseidon answered.

…

Jason continued making his way toward the border, and Porphyrion continued to follow in pursuit. Jupiter would block any attempt the giant made at landing a blow to Jason. Suddenly, Porphyrion stopped in his tracks.

The giant chuckled, "You thought you would use this boy to lure me out of my homeland, did you?"

"It was working, wasn't it?" Jupiter asked.

"Not anymore," Porphyrion snapped.

The giant now focused all of his attention on attacking Jupiter. Porphyrion thrust his spear, and Jupiter side stepped. The giant lunged and Jupiter spun out of the spear's path coming around with his bolt at the same time catching Porphyrion in the neck and sending a surge of burning electricity through the giant's body.

…

Aphrodite's sword and dagger crashed repeatedly against the giant's sword as their intense swordfight raged on. Aphrodite would push Alcyoneus toward the border, then he would push back toward the heart of Phlegra. It was an endless circle of back and forth and neither was making any headway. Piper continued to stab the giant, and she knew she was weakening him a little with each strike. Each ounce of energy he used to heal his wounds would be energy he would lack later when it would count, but it was also draining Piper. She'd been engaged in this fight for a while now, and she was starting to tire. She couldn't keep this up forever; something needed to happen and it needed to happen soon.

…

"This is useless!" Leo snapped in frustration.

Leo and Hephaestus had been battling Mimas for nearly an hour now, and they were at a stalemate. Neither side had an advantage, and the giant was too smart to be led out of the land where he is immortal.

"_I'm beginning to agree with you," _Hephaestus said in Leo's mind.

"What should we do?" Leo asked as he continued to slash his smoldering sword into the giant's feet and legs and throw molten metal objects and fireballs at Mimas.

"_I'd say, be prepared to make a break for it because I have a feeling we're gonna have to go to plan B."_

…

Dakota continued to climb all over Mimon's body inflicting blows with his spear wherever he could. Mars had tried everything to push the giant beyond the borders, but nothing worked. Mars blocked strike after strike and countered with his own, landing a blow here and there weakening the giant little by little. Dakota was in full battle mode and didn't even realize he'd been fighting Mimon at full force for over an hour without making any progress toward the border.

"_Dakota," _Mars spoke in his mind. _"Slow down, son. You're using up too much of you're strength."_

"But I'm weakening him," Dakota protested.

"_It won't do any good if you're too weak to fight later."_

Dakota slowed down and took a breath. He knew his father was right; this was going to be a long, hard battle, and he would need to conserve his strength whenever he could. Dakota slowly made his way down off the giant's gruesome body and back onto the ground were the fighting would be less intense.

…

Reyna had her feet locked into a shoulder strap on Apollo's armor so she could keep her balance on the quick moving god. She fired arrow after arrow hitting chinks in the giant's armor, piercing his eyes, and nailing shots into his ears.

"_Well,"_ Apollo started_. "I hate to say it, kid, but I don't think this is gonna work."_

"I think you're right," Reyna nodded. "He knows were trying to drive him out, and he's not falling for it."

…

Annabeth stabbed and sliced at Enceladus fiercely with her dagger in frustration. Her mother's plan wasn't working; Enceladus was just too smart to fall for the trick. Athena was just as frustrated with the failure of her strategy, and she took her frustrations out on the giant in the form of blow after blow with her javelin. Enceladus was on the defensive, blocking and dodging her strikes. Athena was quick, and he could barely get a strike in of his own, but he stayed well aware of his surroundings, and he made sure she didn't drive him anywhere near the border of Phlegra.

"Mom!" Annabeth yelled up to the goddess. "I think it's time to adjust our stratagem, don't you?"

"_Perhaps," _Athena spoke in her daughters mind.

"Has anyone been successful?" Annabeth asked.

"_No,"_ Athena answered. _"Everyone is having the same problem we are."_

"Well…"

"_Well…"_

"Do you think its time to go to the back-up plan?" Annabeth asked Athena.

"_It's your strategy, so it's your call."_

Annabeth didn't even hesitate, "Contact Zeus and Poseidon! Tell them to bring the rain!"


	7. Chapter 7

7. Flooded

Thunder boomed and lightning crackled across the now cloud covered sky. The rain began coming down in sheets, and the earth rumbled as groundwater began to bubble up out of the soil. Within seconds the water was nearly an inch deep, then two inches, then three.

Hephaestus was still engaged with Mimas, and steam rolled off their blazing hot swords as the rain came into contact with the molten steel.

"I've got it from here, kid!" Hephaestus yelled to Leo. "You'd better get back to the boat. It's about to get deep out here!"

"Got it!" Leo yelled then began running through the ankle deep water toward the Argo II.

…

Dakota continued to slice and stab Mimon as the water he was standing in splashed over the top of his combat boots; soon, it would be up to his knees.

"My Lord!" Dakota yelled up to his father.

"Go on, son," Mars said to Dakota. "I'll take care of it from here."

"Yes, sir," Dakota said then sheathed his sword and began to make his way toward the ship in the quickly rising floodwaters.

…

"Piper!" Aphrodite yelled down to her daughter. "Run! Get out of here!"

"What about you?" Piper asked her mother.

"I'll be fine. You go before the water gets too deep!"

Piper looked down to see the water was covering her ankles.

"Okay, I'm outta here!" Piper yelled to Aphrodite then she began to trudge through the water heading for the Argo II.

…

Reyna, still standing on Apollo's shoulder, squinted her eyes to see her target through the driving rain.

"Reyna," Apollo said. "You'd better get going."

"I can swim," she said not wanting to leave the fight.

"You'll sink with all that armor on."

Reyna thought for a second; her father was right. She was wearing nearly twenty pounds of bronze armor. If she didn't get back to the ship before the rising water got too deep, she'd never be able to swim in all that armor.

"Okay, I'll go," she agreed.

Reyna slid down Apollo's back plate and leaped off of him landing on her feet in ankle deep water. She slung her bow to her back and took off running toward the ship.

…

"Percy, it's time for you to go!" Poseidon yelled to his son.

"But I can help you," Percy argued.

"Your job is to help the others, make sure they all make it to the boat safely. You're the only one who can!"

Poseidon had a point. If any of his friends were unable to make it back to the ship or got trapped in the rising water they could very easily drown from the weight of their armor pulling them under. Percy didn't have to worry about that because he could breathe under water. It would be his responsibility to rescue anyone who couldn't make it to the Argo II before the floodwaters overcame them.

"Go, Percy!"

"Okay, I'm gone!" Percy yelled then took off running across the top of the water toward the ship.

…

Annabeth sheathed her dagger and took off her Yankees cap stuffing it into her back pocket.

"You got it from here?" she yelled up to her mother.

"What are you still doing here?" Athena yelled down to her. "Get to the Argo II!"

Annabeth did as her mother said and began to wade her way toward the ship.

…

Jason had already left Jupiter who was still battling Porphyrion. Jason was trudging through the rising water as quickly as he could. He knew he had to make haste to get back to the ship, but when, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of someone struggling through the water, he stopped. It was Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" he yelled, but she didn't hear him.

"Annabeth!" he yelled again, and she stopped turning to see who was calling her name.

"Jason!"

He ran over to her and wrapped an arm around her to help her run through the deep water and heavy rain.

"Great plan, Annabeth," Jason said with sarcasm.

"It's going to work," she insisted.

"I have no doubt the giants will be flooded out, but we all may drown in the process."

"Oh, stop complaining. You can fly, remember? You won't drown."

Jason looked at Annabeth and grinned as he grabbed her tightly with one arm and used the other arm to pull up a gust of wind to lift them up out of the water. They hovered over the water then Jason pushed his arm back causing the winds to thrust them forward toward the ship.

…

When Leo arrived at the Argo II, Percy was already there waiting.

"Leo!" Percy yelled as Leo made his way up the ship's ramp closing it behind him so the rising water wouldn't flood the ship, then he tossed a rope ladder over the side.

"You alright, Percy?"

"I'm fine," Percy nodded. "You alright?"

"Right as rain," Leo grinned. "Dude, you're girlfriend's brilliant. I think this is gonna work."

Percy smiled, "I think so, too."

Leo ran over to the wheel console and fired the ship's engine while Percy looked off into the distance through the driving rain. He saw someone making their way toward the ship, and as they got closer, he realized it was Jason and Annabeth flying through the air. Percy breathed a sigh of relief to see Annabeth safe then Jason and Annabeth soon landed safely on the deck.

Annabeth ran up to Percy and asked, "Where's everyone else?"

Percy shook his head, "I don't know."

Annabeth ran over to the wheel console where Leo was and grabbed the binoculars. She began to glass across the floodplain looking for Piper, Dakota, and Reyna.

"Jason," Percy said as he walked over to him and clasped his arm. "Thanks for getting Annabeth back here safely."

Jason smiled, "No problem, man."

"I don't see them," Annabeth said as she looked through the binoculars. "Leo, we need to get the ship moving."

"I can't, not yet. The water isn't deep enough to float, and it's too deep to take off and fly; we'd never get up enough speed for liftoff."

"What's the current depth?" Annabeth asked Leo.

"Four feet and rising," Leo answered.

"And how deep must it be for the ship to float?"

"Eight feet, and at the rate the water is rising it will be another twelve minutes."

Annabeth looked at Leo and quietly said, "Much over five feet and they'll drown."

Leo nodded, "That gives them about three minutes to make it to the ship."

Annabeth shook her head, "That's not enough time."

Percy, who overheard Annabeth's and Leo's conversation, said, "I'll go back out there."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll go look for them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "I'll find them and bring them back,"

"Okay," Annabeth agreed. "Just be careful, Seaweed Brain."

"Always," Percy winked then ran over to the edge of the ship and leaped overboard.

…

Reyna pushed through the deep water slowly making her way toward the ship. The water was nearly up to her shoulders now making it difficult for her to make any forward progress, especially with her armor weighing her down making it impossible for her to swim. She was about to start shedding her bronze armor when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Dakota.

"Kota."

"Come on, we have to hurry," he said as he threw her arm over his shoulder and began helping her wade through the deluge.

…

Percy used his powers to glide through the five feet of water as easily as a fish, and it wasn't long before he spotted someone struggling in the water; it was Piper.

Percy quickly began making his way over to her, "Piper!"

Piper, who could barely hold her head above water, cried out, "Over here!"

"Piper," Percy said as he grabbed her and helped her keep her head above water.

Piper breathed a sigh of relief, "Percy, thank the gods."

Percy smiled, "Lets get you to the ship."

Percy continued to hold onto Piper as he created a current to push them toward the ship.

"Is everyone else okay?" Piper asked him.

"Reyna and Dakota are still out here somewhere."

"They'll be okay, won't they, Percy?" Piper asked with concern.

Percy shook his head, "I don't know."

…

Annabeth was standing at the ships rail looking through the binoculars out across Phlegra. She soon spotted Percy and Piper approaching the ship.

"Jason!" Annabeth hollered across the deck then pointed toward the port bow. "Percy and Piper!"

Annabeth and Jason ran over to the rope ladder and waited for Percy and Piper to make their way up it and onto the ship.

"Piper," Jason said as he helped her over the rail and onto the deck. "Are you okay?"

She coughed, "I'm fine."

Jason then turned and helped Percy over the rail, "Thanks Percy."

Percy just winked at Jason then he turned to Annabeth who had a relieved look upon her face.

"Any sign of Reyna and Dakota?" he asked Annabeth.

Annabeth shook her head then stumbled as the ship began to rock slightly to the starboard then the port.

"We're afloat!" Leo yelled from the wheel deck.

"We've got to find Reyna and Dakota," Jason said with urgency. "Before they drown."

Percy took the binoculars from Annabeth and began to look out across the floodplain for the two missing heroes.

…

"Kota, I've got to get this armor off before we both drown," Reyna said to Dakota who was holding Reyna's head above water with one arm and paddling through the eight feet deep water with the other.

"It's too late for that," Dakota said.

"I'm weighing you down," she said knowing her bronze armor was much heavier than his leather armor.

"No, you're not. I've got you," Dakota said as he struggled to tread water and keep Reyna from sinking under the weight of her armor.

"Just leave me here, get yourself back to the ship," she told him.

"Not happening, I'm not leaving you behind…not ever."

…

Percy was still looking through the binoculars when he gasped, "Oh, my gods."

"What? What is it?" Annabeth asked.

Percy lowered the binoculars and, with widened eyes, pointed toward a wall of water nearly fifteen feet high coming across Phlegra.

"It's a tsunami!" Leo yelled.

Percy ran over to the wheel console and flipped on the radar and sonar. There were eight blips on the screen.

"There," Percy said pointing to the blip that was nearest to the ship. "That must be Reyna and Dakota."

"Or it could be a giant," Leo said.

"No, it's too small, it has to be them."

"We'll be steering straight into the wave."

"The Argo II can handle it…can't she?" Percy asked.

"Only one way to find out," Leo said as he turned the wheel steering the ship directly toward the quickly approaching wall of water.

…

"There's the ship," Reyna said as she squinted to see the Argo II approaching in the distance. "They found us."

Dakota heard something behind them and turned to see the tsunami bearing down on them, "Oh, no."

"What?" Reyna asked then turned to see what Dakota was looking at. "Oh, my holy gods."

"Grab my neck," Dakota told Reyna.

Reyna did what Dakota told her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dakota began to swim as fast as he could toward the ship pulling Reyna along behind him.

"We'll never make it!" Reyna yelled.

The wall of water was approaching as quickly as the ship. They wouldn't make it to the ship in time to board before the wave reached them.

…

"There they are!" Piper pointed toward Reyna and Dakota.

"Steer straight for them, Leo," Percy said.

Leo shook his head, "I don't want to run over them."

"You won't, trust me," Percy said. "Just steer the port side hull right for them."

"Whatever you say," Leo said and steered the ship toward Reyna and Dakota.

…

The ship and wave were almost upon Reyna and Dakota, "Reyna, get ready to hold your breath."

"What are you doing?" Reyna asked Dakota.

"You'll have to trust me," he said. "Do you trust me, Reyna?"

She hesitated.

"Do you trust me!"

She nodded, "Yes."

"On three…one, two, three!"

Reyna and Dakota both took a deep breath as the wave overcame them pushing them under the water and straight toward the hull of the Argo II with incredible force. Reyna held onto Dakota for dear life and, with all his might, Dakota reached out and grabbed the rope ladder dangling down the port side hull.

"Brace for impact!" Leo yelled as the ship rolled up the wave.

Everyone held on as the ship rode the wave almost vertical before cresting over the back of the wave and landing safely in the now twenty foot deep water on the other side.

"Woo!" Leo yelled. "What a ride!"

"Heck yeah!" Percy smiled.

Annabeth shook her head, "You two are crazy."

Jason heard coughing and ran over to the rail where he saw Reyna and Dakota making their way up the ladder.

"They made it!" Jason yelled across the ship.

Percy, Annabeth, and Piper ran over to help get them onto the deck. Once safely onboard, Reyna and Dakota sat on the deck leaning their backs against the rail coughing and trying to catch their breath.

"You two alright?" Jason asked as he knelt beside them.

They both nodded.

Jason grinned and shook his head, "You two never can stay out of trouble."

Jason helped Reyna to her feet, and Percy helped Dakota up.

"You must've been reading my mind," Dakota said to Percy knowing he was the one who gave the order to steer the ship directly at them.

"It was the only option, and I figured you knew that," Percy said. "I'm just glad you caught the rope before you got sucked into the propeller."

Dakota smiled, "You and me both."

**AN: Apologies for the slow update. I'd been out of town for a week and had a lot of catching up to do once I got back so my writing had to be put on the back burner. Thanks for your patience. -dmac**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: My stories The First Legion and Prison Half-Blood were recently nominated for Veritas Awards! Voting has started on The Veritas Award website fanmortals dot webs dot com (sorry, I can't create a link for some reason). ****Any votes for my stories would be greatly appreciated. Also, I'm so sorry for the recent slow updates. I've been super busy lately. I've just been able to start back writing on The Gigantomachy. Thanks for your patience. –dmac**

8. Monster Mash

Thalia fired her arrow piercing the soaring dragon's eye. The dragon roared and banked left out of the range of Thalia's arrows. Thalia fired more arrows at other monsters, which were now surrounding her, while she waited for the dragon to come around for another pass.

Nico ducked and rolled to avoid being pounced on by a leaping hellhound. Nico turned to drive his blade into the beast, but before he could, it disappeared into a cloud of dust revealing Rachel with her bronze sword thrust forward. Rachel's eyes were wide like she was surprised by what she'd just done, but Nico wasn't surprised at all. He'd watched her train and knew she was a skilled and capable fighter. Nico gave Rachel a confident nod then went to work slashing and stabbing the incoming monsters with his black, Stygnian iron sword that he wielded to perfection.

Hazel aimed her spear at Sisyphus and threw it with deadly accuracy sending him back to the Fields of Punishment. She then drew her bow and began firing arrows hitting a monster with each release of the string.

Luke had fought his way to a group of Cyclopes, and with the help of the ghost army, began picking them off one by one. He would leap onto the back of a Cyclops and climb his way to the giant's head where he would drive his sword into the ears and eye.

Thalia fired her arrows at the enemy as she waited for the dragon to come around. As soon as the dragon was in range, she aimed carefully and released her arrow striking the soaring beast in the other eye. Now blind, the dragon tumbled out of the sky, shrieking as it fell. Thalia sprinted toward the spiraling dragon and drew her dagger. When the dragon finally hit the ground, Thalia was there waiting. She made quick work of the squirming and roaring beast by slitting its throat and turning it into a pile of black dust.

As Rachel sliced and diced her way through a group of Dracaenae, she found herself fighting alongside someone she never expected to meet, much less be allied with in battle. Twenty-four hours ago, Rachel was sitting on Nico's bed listening to him talk of his departed sister, and now, she and Bianca di Angelo were standing back-to-back taking on a circling group of monsters. Bianca thrust and jabbed her shining bronze sword at incoming Dracaenae in such a way that her fighting style mirrored that of Nico's, and with each graceful maneuver, with each solid connection, the monsters dissolved into puddles of darkness.

Hazel zigzagged her way through the army of monsters, able to spin and duck her way past enemy attacks easily on her petit and agile frame. She had drawn her sword and was making her way toward her main target, the leader of the army of the damned, Tantalus. Tantalus saw her coming and steered the skeleton horse he was riding toward her. He drew his sword and slashed down at her. She did a baseball style foot first slide to miss the tip of Tantalus' sword while simultaneously slashing at the skeletal steeds legs. The impact of her sword with the horses' legs sent Tantalus flying off his mount and reduced the skeleton horse to a pile of bones.

Nico had fought his way to a group of Laistrygonian giants, tracking the progress of his army as he went. The ghost army had pushed the army of the damned away from the palace of Hades and out into the dark Asphodel Fields. The battle appeared to be going well, but Nico knew they had a long way to go; his army was outnumbered nearly five to one. Several of his soldiers had already been lost in the battle, disappearing into nothingness. Nico could only hope they were back in Elysium now. Nico thrust his sword into chinks in the Laistrygonians' armor, taking one down with each blow. His instincts had taken over, and he ducked, rolled, and slashed his sword at the enemy without even having to think about his next move. The only thing he was thinking about at that moment was Percy, and how he had led a hero's army into battle against a seemingly impossible opponent last summer and came out victorious. Nico was determined to make his friend and mentor proud by winning this fight.

Luke was still fighting Cyclopes and the occasional hellhound when he was joined by Thalia. Luke was standing on the shoulder of a Cyclops, towering nearly fifteen feet up, when he heard a hissing and popping noise coming from below him, a sound he recognized as high voltage electricity. He looked down to see his old friend wielding her spear like it was a lightning bolt in Zeus' hand. Her eyes sparked with blazing blue energy, and she grinned like she was having the time of her life. Thalia had always been hardcore, and Luke could understand how the Hunt must've appealed to her intense nature. She had incredible power, and she wanted to use it, not out of arrogance or egotism, well not entirely, but she knew with great power came great responsibility, and ridding the world of evil monsters was one responsibility she was more than happy to undertake.

Rachel was still engaged with the Dracaenae. She had wiped out an entire line of the monsters, but they just kept on coming. It was like there was a never-ending surge of monsters coming in wave after wave of attacks. Rachel was beginning to tire. She was mortal, and though she had become a skilled fighter, she lacked the stamina of her half-blood counterparts. She was joined in her campaign against the Dracaenae by a group of ghost soldiers which eased the pace in which she had been fighting allowing her to catch her breath. She was thankful for the help, and though she didn't recognize any of the soldiers she was fighting alongside, she somehow felt strangely connected to them. She wondered if they were there, in Manhattan, last summer. She wondered if she had possibly caught a glimpse of some of them during the Titan War. She wondered if they had died fighting alongside each other, defending each other, protecting each other.

Hazel had easily taken out Tantalus and several more of the punished souls that were trying to escape into the world above. Her battalion followed her lead as she began to flank around toward the rear of the enemy in an attempt to surround them. She stopped cold in her tracks, though, when she noticed there was no rear of the enemy's army. Monsters and souls of the damned were continuing to rise up out of the Fields of Punishment. It was a constant replenishment of troops reinforcing the enemies drive toward the palace. The enemy was escaping the Fields of Punishment as quickly as they could send them there, and that was a big problem.

The battle raged on, intensity increasing. Nico didn't know how long they had been fighting, minutes, maybe hours; it had all become a blur, but he knew his army was getting nowhere and his suspicion was confirmed when Hazel came running up to him.

"Nico!" Hazel yelled.

"Kinda busy right now, Hazel," Nico said as he buried his sword hilt deep into a hellhound.

"They're escaping! The enemy is rising out of the Fields of Punishment as soon as we send them back!"

Thalia, Luke, and Rachel had all noticed that they seemed to be fighting the same monsters over and over. They fought their way over to Nico and Hazel so they could assess the situation.

"They just keep coming!" Thalia yelled as she looked up and noticed the dragon was back, circling the battlefield.

"We need reinforcements," Hazel said.

"There aren't any," Luke said then looked over at Nico. "Where is Hades?"

"I told you, I don't know," Nico said. "I'm not my father's keeper."

"Is there not any way to contact him?" Rachel asked.

"What, you want me to try his cell?"

"Like you could get a signal down here even if you tried," Thalia grumbled as she fired an arrow at the dragon.

"Ain't that the truth," Luke agreed as he thrust his sword into a Dracaenae.

"Well, what do we do?" Rachel asked Nico.

Nico glanced over at Luke, and it was like Luke could read his mind.

"Nico, Hazel, you two get to Tartarus while you still can. We'll try to hold off the enemy," Luke said.

"But what about you guys?" Hazel asked with concern.

Luke grinned, "We're already dead; we'll be fine."

"What about Rachel and Thalia?" Nico asked.

"Don't worry about me, Nico," Thalia reassured him. "And I'll look after Rachel, I promise."

"Okay," Nico nodded. "Hazel, you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Alright then, we'd better get going," Nico said then looked at Rachel. "Take care of yourself."

"You, too," Rachel nodded then she watched as Nico and Hazel disappeared into the raging battle as they made their way toward the palace.

"How do we get in?" Hazel asked Nico as she followed him toward the palace gates.

"There are two entrances to Tartarus," Nico told her. "The pit in the cave and the shortcut in the palace basement. We'll be taking the shortcut."

They ran toward the palace gates, and Hazel looked up at the two-story-tall bronze doors etched with scenes of death and destruction. The line of the great prophecy, _and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death,_ entered her mind, and as Nico opened the gates slightly, and they slipped through, she wondered if this quest was what that line was all about.

They ran through Persephone's garden, up the palace steps between two enormous black columns, through the black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. Nico looked around the empty entry hall. Normally there were guards on duty, but there was no one.

"This place is creepy, Nico," Hazel said as she took in her surroundings: the cavern roof, the polished bronze floor, the long empty hallway. "You actually live here?"

Nico smirked, "Isn't your mother the goddess of hearth and home?"

"I know that home is where you make it, but jeez. Maybe I should send mom down here to help Pluto redecorate."

Nico just laughed then said, "This way, come on."

To the left of the entry hall was a steep, but wide staircase that led down into the basement. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they walked through a maze of corridors made of stone walls and floors. The air was damp and chilly and smelled like dirt.

"The dungeon, I take it?" Hazel asked Nico.

Nico nodded, "The dungeon."

Hazel followed Nico through the maze for what seemed like forever, and everything around them looked exactly the same from one turn to the next.

"You're not lost, are you?" Hazel asked.

"No," Nico said. "I don't think I am."

"That's reassuring."

They made a few more turns then Nico stopped and pointed down toward the end of the corridor, "Ah, there it is."

About fifty yards down the corridor at the very end was a large steel door. They walked up to the door which had no handle, but had a small keypad and a digital screen.

"This is the door to Tartarus?" Hazel said with surprise.

"Were you expecting something more extravagant?"

"Well…yeah," Hazel nodded. "Do you know the code?"

"Yep," Nico said as he entered the numbers 4-3-5-5. "Dad uses the same pass code for everything. He says his memory isn't what it used to be."

Hazel grinned then the six inch thick steel door swung open and a cold gust of wind rushed through the corridor; the smell was potent and evil. They looked through the doorway that led to Tartarus then looked at each other. Hazel secured her long auburn hair in a ponytail, and they both drew their swords.

Nico grabbed Hazel's arm before she walked through the doorway, "Hazel, you do realize this is a one way trip, right?"

"I know," Hazel nodded. "Nico, you don't have to go."

"Yes, I do," Nico said. "_You_ don't have to go."

"Yes, I do."

They walked through the doorway, and the steel door slammed shut behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I thought it fitting to update today since this entire story is unfolding on this day, June 21, the summer solstice. Also, a HUGE thanks to everyone who voted in The Veritas Awards this round. My story, The First Legion, won the Verita for Best Character Portrayal! My story Prison Half-Blood is tied in the Best AU category this round, so please go vote for the tiebreaker. Thanks again -dmac**

9. Evasive Maneuvers

The crew of the Argo II barely had time to catch their breath before there was a loud thud on the hull of the ship.

"Oh, what now," Piper complained when she felt the jolt to the ship.

Leo looked at the sonar screen and saw one large image directly underneath the ship and six others closing on their position.

"It's the giants!" Leo yelled across the deck.

As soon as Leo spoke those words, the head of the giant, Polybotes, emerged from the water off the starboard bow.

"Percy Jackson!" the giant gurgled. "You can't get away from me that easily!"

Percy grinned and popped his fingers, "You're on my turf now, dummy."

Percy threw his arms forward and took control of the water creating an enormous whirlpool that began to encase the giant. Polybotes reached out to grab the Argo II, but was only able to graze the hull with his fingertips as the whirlpool drug him away from the ship.

"Leo!" Percy yelled. "Fire at will!"

Leo armed five rounds of Greek fire grenades and launched them out of the starboard side artillery doors of the ship. It was a direct hit, and the head of the giant was engulfed in Greek fire. The giant whaled in frustration then disappeared under the surface of the water.

"Nice work, guys," Reyna said to Percy and Leo.

"It's not over yet," Leo warned. "We're about to be surrounded."

As soon as Leo said that, the giants began to emerge from the water completely surrounding the ship. The water was deep and continuing to rise; it was shoulder deep to the giants. The heroes stood in silence as they looked around them 360 degrees and saw the giants closing in on them from all sides of the ship.

Dakota broke the silence by yelling, "Battle stations!"

Leo flipped switches and pressed buttons on the wheel console arming every weapon in the Argo II's arsenal while the rest of the crew ran across the ship's deck manning their stations. Reyna ran to the mainmast and cut a rope that was tethered to the deck. She held onto the rope as the counterweight it was attached to plummeted from the top of the mainmast to the deck of the ship sending her rocketing toward the top of the mainmast. Once there, she perched herself securely beside the flag and drew her bow. Jason ran to the bow of the ship as he drew his sword and readied his shield, and Percy did the same as he ran toward the stern. Annabeth and Piper took position on the starboard side, and Dakota on the port side.

The rain was still pouring down, and the rising water was choppy and white-capping causing the Argo II rock and sway. Leo held onto the wheel tightly in an attempt to keep the ship steady as it sat at idle with nowhere to go. Leo waited patiently for the giants to get within range of the ships weapons.

"A little closer, a little closer," Leo muttered to himself as he watched the missile guidance system finally lock onto the targets. "Fire!"

Cannonballs, arrows, and Greek fire grenades flew out of the artillery doors on both the starboard and port sides of the ship while torpedoes whizzed out of their tubes toward the bow and stern.

Deafening explosions echoed throughout the valley as the projectiles nailed their targets with impressive accuracy. The giants roared with pain and anger then quickly disappeared beneath the water's surface.

Percy turned to Leo, "Where'd they go?"

"Oh, they're still there," Leo said looking at the blips on his sonar screen. "They're just regrouping."

Leo armed another round of weapons in his arsenal and waited for the giants to reappear. It wasn't long before the giants reemerged from beneath the water's surface. The depth of the water was now up to the giant's necks; only their heads broke the surface.

"Fire!" Leo yelled again as he launched the ships weapons with the exact same results as before. "Wash, rinse, repeat…I could do this all day!"

Percy was looking down at the water from the stern of the ship when he began to notice bubbles breaking the surface. At first there were only a few, but soon they greatly intensified in volume.

"Hey, Leo," Percy said. "Can you get us moving?"

"Moving? Why?" Leo asked.

"I think we just got invited to a crab boil," Percy said still looking at the bubbling and now steaming water near the stern of the ship.

"A crab…" Leo started but instinctively looked at the hull temperature gauge on his console which read 200 degrees F. "Holy Hephaestus! It's Mimas, it has to be!"

"How about you get us out of here before the bronze hull plating starts to melt or we all get steamed like vegetables," Percy suggested.

"I'm on it," Leo said as he pushed the throttle forward slightly. "Everybody, hold on! This might get a little bumpy!"

The ship began to move forward, but was met by enormous hands emerging from the water off the bow.

"Evasive maneuvers, Leo!" Jason yelled from the bow. "Evasive maneuvers!"

Leo turned the wheel hard to starboard, and Jason pulled up a gust of wind to turn the sail and help the ship avoid the giant's clutches. The ship cleared the giant's grasp, but was now on a collision course with the head of the giant Porphyrion.

"Ram him, Leo!" Dakota yelled.

"Brace for impact!" Leo yelled as he pushed the throttle all the way down and rammed the triangular bow of the Argo II right between Porphyrion's eyes.

The Argo II hit the giant with so much force, it sent everyone tumbling to the deck, and left Porphyrion sinking beneath the ship. It also sent Reyna flying off the top of the main mast, screaming as she fell. Annabeth, still lying on the deck, drew her dagger and threw it toward a rope on the mast rigging, slicing it in two. The sail whipped around as it was now free from its tether and caught Reyna as she fell. Reyna slid down the sail, it slowing her fall and allowing her to regain her composure. She gauged her decent and leaped when she reached the bottom of the sail. She hit the deck in a barrel roll, but was quickly up on her feet standing near the wheel deck.

Leo gasped, "Gods, are you okay?"

Reyna dusted herself off, "I think so. Fine driving, Leo."

"Crap!" Leo yelled as he turned the wheel hard to port to avoid the emerging head of another giant, and everyone, again, went tumbling to the deck.

"Dammit, Leo," Reyna grumbled as she got to her feet. "Would you stop trying to kill me?"

"Why? It's kinda fun," Leo grinned then winked, and Reyna couldn't help but laugh at his banter, but her laughter was cut short at the sight of a hand reaching out of the water near the starboard railing at the stern.

"Percy, lookout!" she yelled.

Percy quickly raised his hand taking control of the water and creating a wall of water between the giant's hand and the ship then he used his powers to create a swift current to push the ship away from the giant.

"Guys!" Piper yelled across the deck. "We've got trouble up here."

Enceladus was off the starboard side of the ship, only his head and hands out of the water, but in his hands was his spear.

"Take cover!" Annabeth yelled as Enceladus swung his spear toward the Argo II making solid contact with the foremast effectively splintering the wooden post halfway up.

The foremast, now broken in half began to collapse onto the starboard side of the ship right where Piper was standing. Dakota ran across the deck as fast as he could and tackled Piper successfully knocking them both out of the path of the falling mast and sail.

Piper coughed as the force of Dakota's hit had knocked the wind out of her, "Thanks, Dakota."

"See, I'm not totally useless," Dakota joked as he helped Piper to her feet.

"I guess not," Piper smiled.

Leo was arming a torpedo as he grumbled to himself, "You're gonna pay for damaging my ship."

Leo fired the torpedo at Enceladus, and it was a direct hit. The giant's spear went flying out of his hand, and he whaled in agony as he began to sink below the surface.

"Oh, no!" Leo gasped as he noticed the spear that went flying out of Enceladus' hand was flying directly toward the deck of the ship. "Everybody lookout!"

Everyone dove for cover as the twenty foot long spear landed violently on the deck near the stern completely crushing the wheel console.

"Leo!" Jason yelled with panic when he saw the crushed wheel console. "Leo!"

"Right here," Leo said as he pushed fallen debris off of himself. "Ouch."

Jason, Dakota, and Percy ran over to Leo and helped him out from under a pile of rubble.

Leo looked at his completely destroyed wheel console and shook his head, "This is bad. Without that console, I have no control of anything on this ship: weapons, throttle, steering, you name it."

"What do we do now?" Jason asked as he looked across the water noticing the ship was on a high speed collision course with a mountainside.

"I don't know," Leo shook his head. "Both sails are out of commission, the rudder control is destroyed, and the propeller is turning at full speed, we're a runaway train."

"I'll go down to the engine room, see if I can shut her down manually," Dakota said.

"Good idea," Leo nodded, and Dakota ran down below deck.

Leo looked over to Percy, "Is there anything you can do? You know, with the water?"

"Hey guys, look," Annabeth interrupted as she ran to the stern and pointed toward the seven giants who were now making their way toward the mountainside. "They're retreating."

"We have to follow them," Jason said. "They'll be out of Phlegra and won't be immortal anymore."

"Speaking of immortal," Percy said. "Where are the gods?"

"I bet they're up on the mountain waiting to cut the giants off from making their run on Olympus," Annabeth guessed.

"You and Athena work this out beforehand?" Leo asked.

"No," Annabeth answered. "But it's the best strategy. The gods knew that once the giants were flooded out of Phlegra, they would have no choice but to make their move to destroy Olympus. Think about it, we drive the giants toward Mount Olympus, and the gods wait in ambush; the hounds to the hunters. It's perfect."

"Oh," Leo nodded. "Wait…did you just call us dogs?"

Reyna shook her head and rolled her eyes, "She wasn't being literal."

Dakota emerged from below deck and ran over to the rest of the crew, "Good news and bad news… the good news is, I was able to decrease the fuel going to the engine, so that should slow her down, but the bad news is, all the manual switches are jammed, so there's no stopping this beast."

"What do you think, Percy?" Leo asked hoping for a plan.

"I'll make a current to steer us toward the giants, but I can't guarantee I can get the ship to stop before it hits the mountainside."

"Well," Leo exhaled. "I guess we should be prepared to abandon ship."

"Probably wouldn't hurt," Percy agreed.

"Okay, guys," Leo said. "Let's do this."

Percy went over to the stern and held his hand out over the rail. The water began to swirl creating a current that guided the ship toward the spot where the giants were beginning to make their way out of the water and onto the Olympus Mountain Range. The ship was quickly approaching land, and everyone was standing at the rails preparing to leap overboard if need be.

"You got this, Percy," Annabeth said to him with confidence.

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated on slowing the ship. As the Argo II neared the mountainside, it began to slow, but not enough.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand right before the ship slammed into the mountain and yelled, "Jump!"

Everyone leaped overboard as the Argo II crashed into the side of Mount Olympus.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Run On Olympus

When everyone washed ashore and caught their breath, they stared dismally at the Argo II, or what was left of her. In addition to the already destroyed foresail and wheel console, she now had crippling damage. Twenty feet of the ship from the bow to the mainmast was crumpled like a compressed accordion. The decking was reduced to splinters and the bronze hull to scrap-metal. The ship was taking on water, a lot of water, and soon she'd be nothing more than a wreck on the side of the Olympus Range.

Leo stood in silence as he watched his destiny begin to sink beneath the water's surface. All he could do was shake his head in disappointment.

Jason walked over to Leo and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Are you going to be okay, bro?"

Leo sighed, "All that hard work…gone."

"I know," Jason sympathized. "But we all knew this might happen, that she might get destroyed."

"Seems like it always does."

"Tell you what," Jason started. "When we get back…"

"You mean _if_ we get back," Leo interrupted.

"No, _when_ we get back, I'll help you build another ship. How about that?"

"Why would we even need one then?" Leo asked.

Jason thought for a second then nudged Leo's shoulder with his own, "To take the girls on a cruise."

Leo cracked a smile at that idea, "I like how you think."

"So, we got a deal?"

Leo nodded, "Deal."

"Hey, guys," Dakota interrupted. "We'd better start heading up the mountain before the giants get too far ahead of us."

They began to follow the path of destruction the giants had left through the forest covered mountainside, and Leo looked back one last time to see the Argo II disappear under water.

The giants weren't hard to find. They'd cut a swath through the dense pine forest, knocking down and uprooting trees as they made their way up the mountainside. The heroes hustled through the debris and quickly caught up with the giants, but instead of facing the giants themselves, they found they were being surrounded by nearly fifty ogre-like creatures; it was the earth-born Gegenees. The giants continued up the mountain while the heroes formed a tight circle with their backs to one another, looking out at the seven-foot tall, six-armed monsters that were closing in on them from all sides.

"I'd really hoped I'd never have to see _or_ smell one of these creatures ever again," Piper grimaced.

"You and me both, sister," Leo agreed.

The Gegenees had armed themselves with branches from the downed trees and rocks and boulders, and when they were close enough, the monsters threw their nearly three hundred crude weapons at the heroes.

"Shields!" Dakota yelled.

The seven half-bloods raised their shields and ducked down creating a shield wall by overlapping their shields above their heads in a Roman testudo-type formation. The rocks and branches thrown by the Gegenees rained down on the heroes, but the projectiles simply bounced off the impenetrable shield wall.

The grotesque earth-born monsters began to rearm themselves with more branches and rocks, and Leo used the lull in the action to dig through his tool belt and try to think of something he could use against the Gegenees. Leo felt something crawling up his arm when he noticed the little mechanical spider that Hephaestus created had escaped from his tool belt. Leo tried to wrangle the creepy-crawly, but it was already too late; Annabeth saw the spider crawling down the armor on Leo's back, and she let out an ear-splitting scream and frantically broke formation to get away from the spider.

"Annabeth!" Dakota yelled as he ran after her. "Annabeth, are you okay? Are you injured?"

Percy knew that scream, so he wasn't worried about her; he was more worried that she'd see him laughing at her.

"What? What is it?" Reyna yelled in response to Annabeth's panic.

"It's a spider," Percy said plainly.

Reyna looked over at Annabeth, "Are you serious? All that over a spider?"

"I _hate_ the little bastards," Annabeth shuddered.

Percy cut Annabeth a surprised look, _"Language."_

Annabeth cupped her hand over her mouth, "Sorry."

"Guys," Jason interrupted. "We've got bigger things to worry about than Annabeth's profanity."

The Gegenees had rearmed themselves and were preparing to throw another round of projectiles at the now unorganized heroes.

Leo finally caught the scurrying spider and held it tight in his hand. Leo thought for a second, then he knew exactly what his father's creation was meant for.

"Piper, Annabeth, Reyna," Leo said. "Head on up the mountain. Follow the giants. We'll take it from here."

"But," Annabeth started.

"I'm about to release the spider," Leo said as he held his hand that was holding the arachnid out toward Annabeth. "You really want to be around for that?"

Annabeth stumbled backward, "No."

"You three go," Percy said. "We'll catch up."

Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper nodded in agreement then fought their way past a few Gegenees and headed up the mountain in pursuit of the giants.

"Alright, Leo," Jason said. "I assume you have a plan?"

"Yeah," Leo nodded. "I just hope it works."

Leo pressed a tiny button on the mechanical spider then placed it on the ground. The spider scurried about for a few seconds then stopped.

Dakota raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

Just then the spider's legs and body began to grow generating the sound of metal banging against metal. The Gegenees lowered their weapons and stared at the spider that was continuing to multiply in size: five feet tall, ten feet tall, fifteen, twenty. When the spider reached its full size, it was taller than a two-story building, and its body was as big as a house. It was ten tons of iron and steel on eight razor sharp legs. The spider hissed at the earth-born monsters who scattered at the sight of the enormous arachnid.

"Wow, that was easy," Jason said with surprise as they watched the colossal spider attack the retreating monsters.

"I'm sure glad Annabeth wasn't here to see that," Percy grinned.

Leo laughed, "She would've had a heart attack."

"No doubt," Percy agreed.

"Come on, guys," Dakota said, breaking up the laughter. "Let's get moving while we can."

The guys quickly caught up with the girls who were standing at the edge of a fifty-foot wide, half-mile deep canyon on the side of the mountain.

"What's this?" Jason asked as he looked down toward the rocky bottom the gorge.

"We just happened to run into the Grand Canyon on Mount Olympus?" Percy asked.

"It's not a canyon," Dakota said. "It's a moat."

"Aren't moats supposed to be full of water?" Piper asked.

"I'm sure it was before we flooded Phlegra," Dakota said.

"Ah," Piper nodded. "Good point…but why is there a moat here?"

"To protect Olympus from invaders," Annabeth said. "The giants are just so big that they were able to just hop across."

"What do we do now?" Reyna asked. "We can't just hop across."

"I know a way across," Dakota said. "Follow me."

Dakota led them through the forest and along the edge of the canyon until they came to an old, primitive suspension bridge made of rotting wooden planks and fraying organic rope spanning across the canyon.

Piper looked at Dakota, "Another ancient battleground, I take it?"

"Yep," Dakota nodded noticing the dire condition of the bridge. "Very ancient."

"Wow," Annabeth said in awe of the old bridge. "Could you imagine the skill and ingenuity it must have taken to build this bridge thousands of years ago then span it across this fifty-foot wide gorge with no modern mechanical equipment."

"Annabeth," Leo looked at her with raised eyebrows. "It's a piece of crap."

"What do you expect, Leo? It's probably the oldest suspension bridge on the planet."

"She's probably right," Dakota nodded.

"Well, you're crazy if you think I'm going out on that thing," Reyna said to Dakota.

"What other choice do we have?"

Reyna turned to Jason, "Couldn't you just fly us all across?"

"Reyna, we've got to conserve our energy to fight the giants," Dakota said.

"I can…" Jason started.

"No," Reyna interrupted. "Kota's right. You'd use too much energy. We've got to be a hundred percent when we catch up to the giants."

Dakota looked at Reyna with a crooked grin, "Did you just say I was right? How'd those words taste in your mouth?"

"Rancid," she scowled.

Piper looked at the decrepit bridge and asked, "Any volunteers to go first?"

No one looked particularly interested in testing the integrity of the bridge, but Jason volunteered, "I'll do it. I'll go first."

Jason stood at the edge of the moat and was about to take his first step onto the bridge when he heard Piper say, "Hey, Jason."

Jason turned to Piper, and she said, "Be careful."

Jason smiled and nodded to Piper then turned his attention back to the bridge. He stepped out on the rickety bridge, and surprisingly, it held his weight. Jason took several more steps, and the bridge creaked and moaned, but it held together.

Jason looked back and yelled, "I think it's gonna hold up!"

Just then the board Jason's left foot was standing on gave way. The rotten board broke in half and plummeted to the bottom of the canyon leaving Jason's left foot dangling through a hole in the bridge.

"Jason!" Piper screamed as she watched him grab the rope railing of the bridge to steady himself.

"I'm alright," Jason reassured them. "It was just a bad board, no big deal."

"No big deal," Leo muttered with sarcasm. "Says the guy who can fly if he falls off the mile-high bridge."

Jason continued across the bridge stomping away bad boards as he went.

When he made it to the other side, he yelled across the gorge, "Its safe guys. Come on across."

Reyna stepped out onto the bridge, followed by Piper, Dakota, and Leo; Annabeth and Percy brought up the rear. The heroes slowly began to traverse the bridge leaving several feet between one another for stability on the slightly swaying bridge. They were careful to step over the holes that Jason had created by removing the potentially deadly rotten boards.

Reyna and Piper had just made it to the other side and off the bridge when Percy felt the bridge quiver slightly. Percy turned to look behind him and saw four earth-born monsters who apparently escaped the colossal spider beginning to make their way onto the bridge.

"Not good," Percy muttered as he uncapped Riptide.

"What is it, Percy?" Annabeth asked as she turned to Percy, then she noticed the monsters. "Oh, not good at all."

Everyone else had noticed the monsters now. Leo and Dakota made a quick dash to the other side of the gorge and were yelling at Percy and Annabeth to make a break for it.

Annabeth drew her dagger, but Percy said, "No, Annabeth. Go, get to the other side"

"Percy, what about you?" Annabeth asked with concern.

"I got this," Percy grinned. "I'm invulnerable, remember?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "More like incorrigible."

"I don't even know what that word means."

Annabeth just shook her head, "Just don't do any thing stupid, Seaweed Brain."

"Who me?" Percy smiled then noticed the Gegenees closing on their position in the middle of the bridge. "You'd better go. Run!"

Annabeth took off running to the other side of the bridge while Percy kept his position on the bridge an equal distance from either side of the canyon. More Gegenees were emerging from the forest and starting to make their way onto the bridge. Percy didn't want the monsters following them across the gorge, but he also knew he didn't have time to kill them all one by one. Percy looked back to see Annabeth make her exit off the bridge and onto solid ground, and that's when Percy did it. He arched Riptide over his head and slashed down at the bridge itself. The razor sharp blade sliced through the suspension ropes effectively cutting the bridge in half. Percy grabbed the bridge tightly and held on as it was pulled down by gravity then began its swinging collision course with the rocky canyon wall. The Gegenees on the other half of the bridge fell to the bottom of the canyon and splattered into puddles of clay and mud when they hit. Percy tightened his grip then he and the bridge slammed into the canyon wall so violently that boards flew off the bridge and fell to the canyon bottom below.

Annabeth ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the dangling remains of the rope suspension bridge, "Percy!"

There was no answer.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled again.

"I'm alright," Percy's voice echoed from twenty five feet below the edge of the cliff.

As the heroes peered over the edge of the cliff looking down at the bridge that was hanging vertically over the edge, Percy came into view. He was climbing up the bridge like it was a ladder. When he made it to the top, Jason and Dakota helped him off the bridge and onto solid ground.

Percy dusted himself off and said, "Well, that was fun."

Annabeth walked up to Percy, and he didn't know if he was going to get a hug or get punched.

"You're okay?" Annabeth asked him.

"I'm fine," he nodded.

Annabeth cracked an amused grin, "Do you have something against bridges? That's two in as many summers."

Percy laughed at her reference to him breaking the Williamsburg Bridge during the Titan War.

"What?" Reyna asked with confusion.

Percy just smiled, "Long story."

A loud clap of thunder echoed across the mountainside, startling the heroes.

"Sounds like the gods are back in action," Jason said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Dakota smiled. "Let's go join the party."


	11. Chapter 11

11. The Battlefield

The heroes ran up the mountain toward the sound of clanging swords and clapping thunder. As they drew nearer to the battle that was now raging between the gods and the giants, they could begin to smell the smoke from several burning trees and feel the earth tremor beneath their feet. The terrain was getting steeper and more rocky, and the thick pine forest was starting to thin into random patches of tall pines mingled with saplings. The increasing altitude brought with it cooler temperatures, a cascading fog from the low hanging clouds, and progressively thinner air. Not only was the air thin and more difficult to breathe, it was also charged with static electricity, which was nothing if not annoying. As the forest became less dense, the heroes could begin to see the battle. The gods and giants were engaged in head-to-head combat spread out across a vast area on the side of Mount Olympus. The heroes stopped at the edge of a patch of trees and looked out toward the battlefield.

"They've scattered apart," Percy said observing the sizable distance between the individual fights.

Dakota nodded, "It's a battle tactic to prevent the giants from allying with one another. It creates a weaker opponent."

"Divide and conquer," Annabeth said.

"Exactly," Dakota confirmed.

"I guess this means we'll have to separate," Jason deduced.

"Looks like it," Reyna nodded. "Well, no time like the present. Be careful out there, guys."

Reyna took off out of the patch of trees and began running toward the giant, Ephialtes, and her father.

"Alright then," Percy said. "Let's go kill some giants."

Everyone disbanded from the patch of trees and onto the battlefield to join their parents.

Leo was about to make his exit when the sound of a woman's voice stopped him, "Leo Valdez."

Leo turned around to see the, now all too familiar, Fates.

"Oh, look, it's my stalkers," Leo smiled, but his tone was seething with sarcasm. "Good morning, ladies, or is it afternoon…what time is it? Oh, Hades, it doesn't matter-"

"Leo," one of the Fates cut him off. "You must remember, Leo. You must delay the deadly blow until the time is right."

"Yes, I know," Leo grumbled. "You've already told me that."

"We are trying to guide you to victory, Leo."

"Why me?" Leo asked. "Why am I the one you chose to…trust?"

"Because it is _your_ fate, _your_ destiny that is intertwined with the key to victory."

Leo shook his head, "I have no idea what you just said."

"Only you will know when the time is right," one of the Fates clarified. "Only you will get the signal."

"Listen, I don't know where your certainty in me comes from, but I'm not some great hero," Leo shook his head. "You know I'm just going to mess this up, right? I'm not brave and heroic like the other guys; I'm just the comic relief."

The Fates smiled, "You don't give yourself enough credit, Leo. Do you know where your name comes from?"

Leo was confused, "My name?"

"Leo, short for Leonidas, the great Spartan hero who led the three hundred Spartan warriors into battle at Thermopylae."

"Didn't the Spartans lose that battle?" Leo asked not feeling very encouraged.

"They did, but Leonidas' sacrifice bought the Greek army enough time to retreat and evacuate Athens before Xerxes burned the city to the ground. It also allowed Themistocles to organize a naval ambush and drive the Persians back to Asia. So you see Leo, even great heroes don't win every battle. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made to win the war, and most heroes are remembered for their sacrifices as much or more than their victories."

"Remembered for sacrifices, huh?" Leo grumbled. "That doesn't instill much hope, you know?"

"But when the time comes, perhaps those words will give you comfort."

The Fates disappeared into the fog before Leo could ask them what they meant. He shook the thought from his mind then ran out onto the battlefield to join the fight.

…

Reyna was the first to reach the fight. She had already drawn her bow and was firing arrows at Ephialtes when Apollo noticed she had joined him.

"About time you showed up," Apollo teased as he blocked a strike from the giant's sword with his gleaming gold shield.

Reyna looked up at Apollo who towered over her, "What, you can't handle the giant on your own?"

"Sure, I can," Apollo smiled as he continued his swordfight with Ephialtes. "But I was getting lonely."

Reyna shook her head, "You're so full of it."

Apollo grinned, "Full of charm, full of magnetism…oh, I think I feel a haiku coming on."

"Oh, for the love of the gods, please don't," Reyna begged.

Apollo ducked a strike from the giant spinning on his heel and bringing his elbow back making solid contact with the giants face. Golden ichor splattered from the giants jaw, and Reyna made a quick dash to avoid coming into contact with the giant's poisonous blood.

"You don't like my poetry?" Apollo continued.

"If it wasn't so self-absorbed, it might be alright," Reyna said to her father as she circled behind the giant and fired arrows into the chinks of the monster's armor.

"Self-absorbed? Me?"

"Yes, you," Reyna confirmed.

…

Annabeth ran toward Enceladus who was attempting to block Athena's javelin strikes with an uprooted pine tree. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the giant looked with his makeshift spear.

"Are you laughing at the great Enceladus?" the giant sneered at Annabeth when he saw her.

"You look so absurd," Annabeth chuckled.

"I'll show you absurd," the giant said as he swung the enormous tree at Annabeth.

Annabeth dove out of the path of the incoming root wad, and Athena seized the moment to slam her javelin into the giant's back. Enceladus stumbled from the violent hit to his back, and Annabeth got to her feet.

"Nice distraction," Athena praised looking down at her daughter.

"Nice hit," Annabeth returned the compliment.

Enceladus regained his composure enough to block the next strike from Athena, meanwhile, Annabeth had managed to climb atop the giant's claw foot, and she drove her dagger hilt-deep into the scales. The giant whaled and instinctively kicked his foot slinging Annabeth hard to the ground and leaving her dagger buried in his foot.

Annabeth slowly got to her feet, and Athena asked, "Are you injured, Annabeth?"

"I'm alright," Annabeth assured her mother as she drew her bow from her back. "Now I have to get my dagger back."

Annabeth fired arrows at Enceladus while Athena continued to battle him with her javelin against his tree. Annabeth slowly began making her way toward the giant's foot where her dagger was still impaled. Athena's javelin made violent contact with the armor covering the giant's chest. Enceladus stumbled from the blow, and Annabeth used the distraction to jump back upon his foot. She pulled her dagger from Enceladus' foot, and the giant whaled again. He kicked his foot to remove Annabeth, but this time she was able to hold on and bury her dagger into his foot once again.

…

Mars and Mimon were engaged in a fierce spear fight, so Dakota used the opportunity to sneak up on Mimon. Dakota, armed with his spear and shield, carefully snuck in between the giant's two shuffling feet, and when the timing was right and the giant lifted his foot slightly, Dakota stabbed his spear into the exposed underside of the claw foot. Mimon cried out in pain and surprise. Mars struck the disoriented giant across the face with his spear causing Mimon to stumble and put his foot down. When he did, it drove Dakota's spear all the way through his claw foot resulting in the tip of Dakota's spear sticking out the top of the giant's foot. Mimon hobbled and limped on his impaled foot, and Mars took advantage of his pained reaction by slamming his shield into the giant and pushing him backward forcing him to put his weight on his painfully injured foot. The giant roared in pain and continued to stumble. Dakota drew his sword and leaped onto the giant's uninjured foot. Dakota raised his sword and drove it into the scales on the top of the huge claw foot. Mimon roared again, and now, with two injured feet, he staggered even more, and with one swift blow from his spear, Mars sent the giant crashing to the ground.

…

Percy, with Riptide in hand, approached the fight between his father and Polybotes.

The giant noticed Percy and chuckled, "Come to die, have you, boy?"

"You're the one that's going to die!" Percy yelled up to the giant.

The giant blocked a strike from Poseidon's trident with his colossal spear as he tried to stomp Percy with his foot. Percy easily spun out of the path of the giant's foot slashing his sword into Polybotes' heel in the process.

"Percy," Poseidon smiled as he slammed his trident against the giant's shield. "Glad you could make it. What took you so long?"

"The boat sank, fifty earth-born monsters ambushed us, and I had to break another bridge," Percy answered.

"You…wait, what? You broke a bridge?"

"The one across the moat," Percy said.

"Oh, right," Poseidon nodded. "I forgot about the moat…that bridge was a piece of crap anyway."

Percy laughed at his father's words as he slashed at the giant's legs and feet with Riptide.

"Can we kill this thing, yet?" Percy asked his father.

"The time isn't yet right," Poseidon answered as he blocked a strike from Polybotes with his trident. "Right now, we just have to keep the giants from ascending any further up the mountain."

Percy drove his sword into the giant's leg and removed it swiftly, "Nico and Thalia need to hurry up with whatever it is they're doing in the Underworld."

…

When Jason reached the fight between his father and Porphyrion, he noticed the top of the giant's head was smoldering. His hair, or what could only be loosely defined as hair, was burnt to a crisp thanks to one of Jupiter's lightning bolts, no doubt.

Jason had his sword drawn and his shield up as he circled the giant who was engaged in a fierce battle with Jupiter, spear versus lightning bolt. White hot sparks rained down with each blow, and the air was charged with so much electricity that Jason's gold armor, a perfect conductor, had visible currents of bright blue electricity flowing through it. Jason's hair was even trying to stand on end beneath his helm. When Jason made his first strike, a blow to the giant's heel, a current of electricity flowed from his sword and into the giant giving Porphyrion an unexpected jolt.

"Agh!" the giant yelled as he looked down to see where the shock had come from.

"You want some more?" Jason yelled up to Porphyrion.

"I will kill you!" the giant yelled in rage as he swung his spear down toward Jason.

Jason leaped out of the path of the giant's colossal spear which came crashing into the ground right where Jason had been standing. Before Porphyrion could raise his spear up in defense, Jupiter struck a blow to the giant's back with his lightning bolt, and thunder echoed across the mountainside.

Jason looked up at his father and said, "I think he's still mad at me."

"Anger breeds carelessness," Jupiter said to Jason. "In this case, that's a good thing."

…

Piper twirled her sword in one hand and held her dagger in the other as she quietly approached Alcyoneus from behind. Aphrodite was holding her own against the eldest of the giants. Her gleaming silver sword with elegant engravings on the blade was a thing of beauty when is slammed into the giant's sword. The goddess, herself, was the epitome of grace and style even in the heat of battle. She was ravishing in her armor and balletic in her maneuvers, and it made Piper want to puke. Aphrodite held the giants attention as Piper snuck up on him. She leaped onto his foot, but he was so focused on Aphrodite that he didn't even notice her. Piper began to carefully climb up the rugged scales on Alcyoneus' leg, and still, he didn't notice her; it was like he had tunnel vision, like he was so captivated by the goddess and his swordfight with her that nothing else in the world mattered. Piper had climbed up to the giant's hip when she found a perfect chink in his armor to drive her sword into his abdomen, and that's exactly what she did. The stabbing pain in the giant's stomach brought Alcyoneus out of his trance and he flailed about trying to knock Piper off himself, but she held on as she pulled her sword from the bleeding wound, careful not to let the giant's blood come into contact with her skin, then she stabbed her sword into him again.

…

Leo, wielding his molten metal sword, ran up to Hephaestus and Mimas, who were, again, engaged in a sword fight with their blazing hot blades.

Hephaestus saw Leo approaching and let out a chuckle, "Last one to join the party."

"I'm only fashionably late," Leo said as he sliced the inside of Mimas' right leg then made a dash out from between the giant's legs before he could get crushed by his enormous feet.

Hephaestus spun around slamming his sword into the back-plate of the giant's armor, and molten slag rained down to the ground. Hephaestus spun again, this time slamming the breast-plate of the giant's armor.

Mimas stumbled backward and Hephaestus looked down at Leo, "Did you use that toy I made you?"

"Toy?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "It was a twenty foot tall, ten ton spider."

"Ah, so you did use it," Hephaestus smiled as he blocked a strike from Mimas.

Leo continued to weave around the giant's feet, slashing his fiery sword at his legs, "Yeah, I used it. It came in pretty handy."

"Very good," Hephaestus nodded. "So, you're supposed to get a signal from the Fates telling us when to go in for the kill, is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right…I think," Leo said as he darted out from between the giant's legs, between Hephaestus' legs, and circled around behind his father.

Leo was about to make another pass by Mimas when he got a cold chill up his spine and stopped dead in his tracks. Leo began to feel dizzy and light headed, and his vision was beginning to blur.

"Leo? Leo, son, are you alright?" Hephaestus asked, but Leo couldn't make out what his father was saying; it was like he had water in his ears.

Leo's head began to throb, and he put his hands to his face; that's when his vision went black.


	12. Chapter 12

12. The Depths of Tartarus

The stench of death hung heavy in the air in the seemingly endless corridor of darkness. Hazel held a ball of fire in her palm to illuminate the cold and gloomy hallway. The walls of the corridor flexed in and out slightly as if they were living, breathing entities themselves, instilling the sense that this was a place that no living person was ever meant visit. Every step Nico and Hazel took echoed through the emptiness, and every exhaled breath could be seen in the frigid air.

Hazel broke the silence by whispering to Nico, "Have you ever read The Divine Comedy?"

"Are you talking about Dante's Inferno?" Nico whispered back.

Hazel nodded, "I feel like we're walking toward the ninth circle of hell."

"I think we are."

And on that note, the silence resumed. They walked down the corridor for what seemed like hours with no end in sight. The ambient temperature was on a steady decline the further they walked, and the smell of evil and death was becoming even more potent.

Hazel looked over at Nico, "Does this hallway actually lead somewhere, or are we walking in a circle?"

"A little bit of both," Nico said. "The way I understand it, this corridor's path is a downward spiral into the belly of the beast."

"That's a delightful image," Hazel muttered.

"And I wasn't being metaphorical."

Hazel nodded, "I know."

They continued walking in silence for about another half hour when Nico finally said, "I'm bored. Let's talk about something."

Hazel laughed, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Nico shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…um…oh, how about I ask you a question, then you ask me a question?"

"Okay," Hazel agreed. "Fire away."

"Um…" Nico thought for a second. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Hazel answered. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen. So, um, you and Leo, how did that happen?"

"He seduced me," Hazel grinned.

Nico cracked up, "Oh, come on. Leo couldn't seduce a wood nymph."

"He can be quite charming…in a goofy kind of way, but he's also very serious when it comes to things he's passionate about."

"You being the most important of those things," Nico smiled.

Hazel blushed slightly then attempted to change the subject, "Okay, moving on. How long have you known you're a demigod?"

"Oh, about three years," Nico said. "How about you?"

"I've always known, even when I was little. It's kinda hard to deny when a goddess rocks you to sleep every night."

Nico smiled half-heartedly, "That must've been nice."

"You're mother never rocked you to sleep when you were little?"

"If she ever did, I don't remember. She died when I was really young."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nico. I didn't know," Hazel apologized for her inquiry.

"It's okay," Nico assured her. "On to the next question…um…what's the Roman camp like?"

"The First Legion is strict, disciplined, and formal, and we have a deep respect for one another and for individual privacy."

"So, pretty much the exact opposite of Camp Half-Blood."

"Pretty much," Hazel smiled. "Okay, my turn. So…what's going on with you and Rachel?"

"Gah, why does everyone keep asking me that?" Nico grumbled. "There's nothing going on between us. We're friends, that's it."

"Is that all you want it to be?"

"Hey," Nico interjected. "You're asking out of turn."

"And you're dodging."

"It wouldn't matter even if I did want something more," Nico shook his head. "She's three years older than I am. She wouldn't be interested in a kid like me."

"Age is just a number, Nico," Hazel said. "Leo's a couple years older than me."

"That's different."

"How so?" Hazel asked.

"Well, you're a girl, and he's a guy, and-"

"Where are you living, in the dark ages?" Hazel interrupted. "Guys date older women all the time these days, and Rachel doesn't strike me as traditional, whatsoever, so I don't think age would be a big deal to her."

Nico shook his head, "Why are we even talking about this?"

Hazel shrugged her shoulders, "You're the one who wanted to play the questions game."

"Well, game-over," Nico spat.

Hazel began to laugh at Nico, but her laughter stopped abruptly when she noticed they had reached the end of the corridor. The hallway had widened into an enormous cavern roughly the size of a city block. The cavern had no ceiling, and a faint light shined down from the opening, which could've been as high as mile up. The light shining into the cavern only dimly illuminated their surroundings, but it was just enough to reveal the horror that was the pit of Tartarus. The cavern floor was randomly dotted with black stalagmites that ranged in height from three feet to taller that the eye could see. A river of blood carved a snakelike path through the cavern, and the piercing odor of rusted iron and rotting flesh rolled off the red current in a repugnant fog. Scattered across the cavern floor were the dismembered and mutilated remains of monsters, which were quivering and inching about in an effort to reassemble and reform. The walls of the cavern, like the corridor, flexed in and out like they were breathing, and the faint echoes of growls and screams reflected off of them.

"What I said about the palace being creepy," Hazel whispered to Nico. "I take it back."

Nico nodded and said, "Come on, let's take a look around."

Nico and Hazel, swords in hand, carefully advanced deeper into the cavern having to sidestep or kick away the mangled remains of monsters as they went. The further they walked, the louder the growls and screams became. As they neared the center of the pit, they caught a glimpse of movement; someone or something was down here.

"Do you see that?" Nico pointed toward the moving object.

"I see it," Hazel confirmed. "I don't know what it is, but I see it."

They slowly made their way toward the movement, ducking behind the colossal stalagmites to conceal their approach. As they got closer, they noticed it wasn't just one moving object, it was several. They were grotesque monsters of the not-completely-reformed variety. There was a Hecatonchire with only about twenty reformed arms, a Hydra with only three legs and two heads, a Gorgon with no head at all, and a number of other monsters that had yet to fully reform. They were circling what looked like a cage made from the black stalagmites growing out of the cavern floor.

Hazel shook her head at the disturbing sight, "What fresh hell is this?"

"It looks like they're guarding something," Nico whispered to Hazel. "I'm going to go get a better look. You, wait here."

"I'm not waiting here," Hazel protested.

"Yes, you are," Nico said.

"You're not the boss of me," Hazel said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Fine," Nico relented knowing this argument with Hazel was a battle he couldn't win. "Come on."

They inched their way closer to the monsters, careful not to bee seen or heard. Once they were within about thirty feet of the group of monsters, they ducked behind a stalagmite and peeked around it to get a good look at what was in the cage, and what they saw, shocked them.

"Oh, my god," Nico said in a tone that was both surprise and horror.

"Is that your dad?" Hazel asked when she saw what was in the cage.

"Oh, my god," Nico repeated.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Why-what-how…" Nico stuttered. "Leave it to Hades to get himself kidnapped in Tartarus."

"Well," Hazel began. "This explains why the Underworld's in chaos."

"And it explains how Tartarus has gained so much strength," Nico nodded noticing how weak and frail his father looked. "Dad's powers are being drained."

"Just like Polybotes drained Cybele's power."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Hazel realized Nico had no clue what she was talking about, "Never mind. So, what do we do now? We can't start the burning with Pluto in that cage."

"We'll have to rescue him," Nico said.

"Oh, he'll never live that down."

"I know," Nico grinned. "It'll be awesome."

"So, what's the plan?" Hazel asked.

"Plan? Um…"

"You do have a plan, right?"

Nico looked at the half-formed monsters, "They shouldn't be too tough to kill. I mean, look at them; they're…they're…"

"Maimed, crippled, mostly dismembered," Hazel finished.

"Yeah," Nico nodded. "So, I'll take out the monsters, and you find some way to free my dad from the cage."

Hazel smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

They quietly stepped out from behind the stalagmite and approached the monsters; Nico flanked left, and Hazel flanked right. When the monsters noticed them, they drew their attention away from guarding Hades and onto the two demigods. Hazel slowly sheathed her sword and drew her bow. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and lit the tip on fire. The monsters were clumsy and disoriented making Nico's approach much easier. Nico twirled his black sword in his hand and went straight for the Hydra. One of the Hydra heads snapped at him, but he was easily able to spin away from the bite and with his sword, remove the Hydra's head in the process. Hazel aimed her flaming arrow carefully then released the string. The arrow pierced the headless stump that was one of the Hydra's two necks, effectively cauterizing it and rendering the Hydra incapable of growing two more heads. Nico swiftly took off the Hydra's other head, and Hazel fired another flaming arrow, repeating the process. The Hydra stumbled on its three legs for a moment then collapsed. Nico engaged the twenty-handed one, as it were, and Hazel ran toward the cage. Nico sliced and jabbed at the Hecatonchire, amputating the monsters hands a couple at a time. The headless Gorgon slithered around to block Hazel's path, but in one fluid motion, Hazel drew her sword, leaped over the serpentine tail, and slashed her sword into the soft tissue that connected the woman's torso to the snake's body, slicing the Gorgon completely in half. Nico had made quick work of the Hecatonchire, and began taunting the other monsters to draw their attention away from Hazel and his imprisoned father, and it was working. Hazel ran up to the cage to see Pluto lying helplessly on the ground within it.

"My Lord," Hazel tried to get his attention.

The god looked anything but godly. He was pale and shivering, and his eyes were glazed over white.

"My Lord," Hazel repeated.

Pluto blinked a few times, but didn't move or speak.

Hazel examined the stalagmite-barred cage and noticed it wasn't made of stone, it was made of a fiber-like material. She raised her sword and slashed at the bars, but her sword had no effect, it bounced off the fiber-like bars like they were stone.

"Fire," the god muttered almost incomprehensibly.

"My Lord?" Hazel asked not understanding what he meant.

"Burn the bars," Pluto said weakly.

Hazel touched her hand to a bar of the cage, and a fire quickly sparked up. The bars of the cage soon became engulfed in flames, and in a matter of seconds, the only thing left of the cage was its charred remains, and Pluto rose from the ashes in all his might and power.

"Dad!" Nico yelled when he saw his father was freed from his prison.

The god flicked his hand nonchalantly, and all of the monsters, including the one Nico was currently fighting, collapsed to the ground. Nico quickly sheathed his sword and ran up to his father.

"Decent rescue," Hades said as he crossed his arms at his chest. "However belated it may be."

"Are you alright," Nico asked with a hint of sincere concern in his voice.

"Of course, I'm alright," Hades said firmly. "I'm a god."

"Well, God Almighty," Hazel mocked. "You might want to get back up to the Underworld before your palace gets destroyed by an army of monsters."

"What are you talking about, daughter of Vesta?"

"The Underworld's been in anarchy since you've been down here," Nico explained. "The Asphodel Fields are empty, Elysium is burning, and the damned are escaping the Fields of Punishment. An army of monsters is attempting to storm the palace as we speak. The only thing stopping them is a small army of heroes from Elysium."

Hades looked disturbed by this information, "You two will complete your mission down here while I go get my realm under control."

Nico and Hazel both nodded, "Yes, My Lord."

"Good luck, son," Hades said to Nico, then he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

Hazel looked at Nico, "Well, that was short and to the point."

"Yeah," Nico nodded. "He's not really a people person."

"I gather."

"So," Nico said. "I guess we should do this."

"Yeah," Hazel nodded. "Nico, let me warn you. Seeing how fast that cage went up, this isn't going to take long. It's going to spread like wildfire, so we may have to run."

"Got it," Nico said.

Nico followed Hazel as she began to start small fires all around the cavern. Once she had about twenty fires scattered throughout the cavern, they made their way back to the corridor from which they entered.

"That should do it," Hazel said noticing her small fires had increased in size tenfold. "We should get out of here while we can."

They were jogging through the corridor on their long trek back to the palace when an explosion in the cavern rocked the hallway. A pained roar echoed down the corridor, and the ground beneath their feet began to shake so violently that they both fell down.

"Tartarus is pissed," Nico said as he tried to get back to his feet.

"I just gave him a whopping case of heartburn," Hazel said. "Of course, he's pissed."

They stumbled to their feet as the ground beneath them still shook, and they began to feel intense heat coming from behind them.

"Oh, not good," Hazel said then took off running down the corridor.

Nico took off running with her, "What is it?"

"A backdraft!"

Nico looked over his shoulder as he ran, and he could see the glow of flames coming down the hallway toward them, "Run faster!"

They sprinted through the corridor, Nico taking the lead. The heat was becoming increasingly intense, and the flames were steadily catching up to them.

Hazel looked back to see a wall of flames rushing toward them with incredible speed, "We'll never make it to the door!"

"Keep running!" Nico yelled to her.

They were both running as fast as they could, but the flames were swiftly gaining on them.

"Get out of here, Nico!" Hazel yelled, knowing their attempt to reach the door would be futile.

"I'm not leaving you!"

Hazel looked back again; the backdraft was so close, "Go, Nico! Shadow travel out of here!"

Nico looked back to see that Hazel had stopped running, "Hazel!"

"Tell Leo I love him!" Hazel yelled to Nico.

"Hazel!" Nico yelled again as he turned and ran toward her.

Hazel stood firm, accepting her fate; she balled her right fist and put it to her heart saluting Nico, "_Qualis vita, finis ita._"

"Hazel!" Nico screamed one last time.

Hazel closed her eyes, tilting her head back, and in a flash flames and combustion, the blaze she had created engulfed her.

Nico closed his eyes tight, and when he opened them, he was standing alone at the palace gates. Nico gasped for breath in shock of what had just happened. He grabbed the gate with one hand to steady himself on his shaky legs and covered his eyes with his other hand in a desperate attempt to fight back tears. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes; the last seconds with Hazel replayed in his mind.

"_Qualis vita, finis ita,_" Nico repeated her last words. "As is the life, so is the end."


	13. Chapter 13

13. The Signal

Leo put his hands to his face trying to rub the blackness out of his eyes, and it was working. His vision, however blurry, was beginning to come into focus, but what he was seeing wasn't the battlefield on Mount Olympus. He was somewhere else, entirely. He blinked repeatedly in an attempt to focus his eyes, and when the haze finally cleared, his heart stopped. All time disappeared, and all he could focus on during this raging battle with the giants was the one thing he'd tried so hard _not_ to focus on; he saw Hazel. She was running…for her life. Leo's heart began to pound. He was reliving his dream; the dream of Hazel running through flames, except this time, Leo knew it wasn't a dream. He knew that what he was seeing was real. He saw her running through a corridor at full speed, then she suddenly stopped. Flames were approaching her so fast, and Leo wanted to run to her, call to her, but he couldn't; he was frozen. He watched as Hazel spoke words that he couldn't hear. She balled her fist and put it to her heart, speaking inaudibly, again. Leo choked on his own breath as he knew what was about to happen. He watched helplessly as the flames overcame her, then he hit his knees.

"No!" he screamed so loudly that his voice echoed across the entire Olympus Range. "No, no, no!"

Leo couldn't catch his breath, and he didn't know what was pounding more, his head or his heart. He put his hands on the ground to keep from falling over, and he closed his eyes so tightly that not a single tear could escape. He could hear the faint echo of the battle raging around him, and the muffled sound of his father's voice, but none of it mattered. At that moment, nothing mattered. Leo pounded his fist onto the ground, and when he opened his eyes, the tears fell like rain.

His mind raced with memories of the time he and Hazel had spent together over the last six months: the first time they met, their first kiss, the day he asked her to be his girlfriend, and the last time he saw her, three long weeks ago. He knew then, he may never see her again in this life, but he never once imagined it would be _her_ not coming home.

The sounds of the battle and his father's voice were becoming clearer in Leo's ears as his sorrow and pain were quickly being replaced by anger and rage. Steam rolled off Leo's skin as his temperature began to rise. He wiped the tears from his bloodshot and fury filled eyes. He picked his sword up off the ground and slowly got to his feet.

"Leo," Hephaestus said, finally getting through to his son. "What's the matter?"

Leo looked up at his father with the most serous look he's ever had upon his face, "Let everyone know…it's time to finish this."

Hephaestus, who was still engaged in a swordfight with Mimas, nodded his head to Leo; he knew his son had gotten the signal.

…

Reyna circled Ephialtes, firing arrows into chinks in his armor as he and Apollo traded blows with their swords.

When Apollo got the signal from Hephaestus, he shouted down to Reyna, "Guess what, kid!"

"Are you talking to me?" Reyna replied.

"Yes, I'm talking to you. Who else would I be talking to?"

"Well, spill," Reyna said. "What is it?"

"It's time to kill this giant," Apollo smiled as he spun away from the giant's sword and slashed back with his own, slicing the giant's forearm.

"Really?" Reyna asked with surprise…surprise that distracted her for a split second.

"Reyna, lookout!" Apollo warned, but it was too late.

The golden ichor that was spilling from the giant's forearm came into contact with Reyna's left leg. She cried out in pain as her cargo pants smoldered and her skin burned.

"Reyna!" Apollo yelled with worry.

She collapsed to the ground and rushed to draw her dagger to cut away the corroding section of her pants. Her hands were shaking, and she winced as the poison burned the flesh on her knee and thigh.

Apollo, overcome with worry and anger, nailed Ephialtes in the face with the hilt of his sword, then slammed his shield into the side of the giant's head. The giant stumbled, and Apollo took advantage by spinning around behind him and slashing his sword across the back of the giant's knees, nearly slicing all the way through the scaly legs. The giant whaled and fell to the ground. Ephialtes attempted to stand, but he couldn't on his now crippled legs.

Apollo pointed his sword at the giant's throat and ordered, "Stay down."

"Agh!" Reyna screamed as she peeled her smoldering pants from her leg, effectively peeling away a layer of her skin along with it. "Agghhh!"

Apollo shrank down to his human form as he ran to his screaming daughter. He knelt beside her and watched as she popped a square of Ambrosia into her mouth, then placed her trembling hands painfully upon her burning skin.

Apollo touched her arm, "Let me do it, Reyna."

"I can heal myself," she said with a shaky voice.

"I know you can, but it would be quicker and easier to just let me do it. Ephialtes won't be down long."

Reyna knew he was right. Healing herself was much more difficult and exhausting than healing someone else. She had only her own strength and energy to draw from when healing herself, rather than the energy of two bodies when healing another. This would take time and exhaust her incredibly, but she still wouldn't give in to her father.

"I've got it," she spat.

"Reyna, would you stop being so damn stubborn and let me help you," Apollo said with frustration.

"Why does everyone keep calling me stubborn?"

"Because you are stubborn…and prideful. And you'd bury yourself alive just to prove you can handle the shovel!"

"It's your fault I'm like this!" Reyna yelled at him while trying not to cry from the pain she was in.

"How so?" he asked.

"If you'd been there…been around when I needed you like a normal parent, then maybe I wouldn't be so stubborn, maybe I could forgive and forget, maybe I wouldn't be such a bitch!"

"Normal parent, are you kidding me?" Apollo gaped. "Gods aren't normal parents, and we don't expect our children to be normal kids. We expect more, and you wouldn't be more if I'd been around to help you over every hurdle."

Reyna looked down at her quivering hands that were slowly beginning to heal her burns, "But you want to help me now?"

Apollo shook his head, "You're impossible."

"Again, thanks to you," Reyna said with sarcasm.

"Watch it!" he said becoming more and more frustrated. "And don't you dare criticize my parenting again! Do you understand me?"

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"_Do you understand me_?" Apollo snapped.

"Yes, My Lord," Reyna relented.

"Good," Apollo nodded with satisfaction. "Well, now that we got that out of the way, let me heal your leg so we can at least _try_ to work together and kill this giant."

Reyna took her hands off her burned leg, "Fine."

Apollo popped his knuckles then waved his hands over Reyna's burns while chanting an incantation in Latin. The bloody and charred open wound began to scab. A layer of pink skin soon took the place of the scab, and then her flesh returned to its natural color; it looked like she'd never been burned at all.

Apollo used the back of his hand to wipe a tear from Reyna's face, "See, now that wasn't so bad."

Reyna didn't even get a chance to reply before she noticed Ephialtes had gotten back on his feet and was coming toward them.

"Do you have a pod?" Apollo asked Reyna when he saw the giant.

Reyna nodded, "It's attached to one of my arrows."

"Okay, you aim for the right eye, I'll aim for the left. Let's kill him."

Apollo and Reyna stood and drew their bows. Reyna notched her red fletched arrow with the pod attached to the tip, and Apollo notched a poisonous arrow, as well. They stood side-by-side, staring down the length of the arrow shafts, aiming carefully at the giant's eyes.

When Ephialtes was in range, Apollo gave the order, "Fire."

They both released the string, and their arrows flew straight and fast, piercing the targets with deadly accuracy. The giant roared in agony. He reached to his face and pulled the arrows from his eyes. He stumbled as the poison was already beginning to take effect.

The giant knew it was over for him, "You may have defeated me, but my brethren will not fail. Olympus will be destroyed, and Terra will rule over the Earth."

Ephialtes collapsed to his knees then fell over dead at Apollo and Reyna's feet. The giant slowly turned to dust and was swept away by the breeze. They stood in silence for a moment waiting to see if the giant would reform, but he didn't. He was banished to Tartarus.

Reyna turned to say something to Apollo, but he was gone. Reyna looked down at her healed leg and noticed a fading golden glow radiating from her skin. In fact, the faint glow was radiating from her entire body.

Reyna shook her head, "The jerk gave me his blessing."

…

Percy and Poseidon had Polybotes backed up to a cliff-side with nowhere to go.

"Percy," Poseidon said to his son. "I just got the news. Leo got the signal."

"Well, it's about time."

Percy twirled Riptide in his hand, and Poseidon readied his trident. They were about to attack Polybotes when they heard a scream echoing in the distance down the mountain; it was Annabeth.

"Annabeth," Percy said with worry, then they heard another scream.

"Well, that's Athena," Poseidon said. "What has she gotten herself into now?"

They both screamed again, and Percy looked up at his father, "Dad, will you help them?"

Poseidon raised his eyebrows, "You want me to help Athena?"

"Please, dad. Do it for Annabeth; do it for me."

Poseidon looked at the beaten up giant, then looked back down at Percy; he knew his son wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Fine, just hold off the giant until I get back."

"Thanks, dad."

"Don't thank me yet, son. Athena's probably going to blast us to bits for this little stunt."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Percy said firmly.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Poseidon called back to Percy as he headed down the mountain toward the sound of the screams.

"Okay,_ Annabeth_," Percy muttered sarcastically to himself. "That's like telling me not to breathe."

"So, it's just you and me, boy," Polybotes chuckled. "You're father's not here to protect you, now."

"I don't need my father's protection."

"You honestly think you can kill me on your own, without the help of a god?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "It's worth a shot."

The giant began to approach him, and Percy whispered, "Lady Cybele, this is Percy Jackson, and if you can hear me, I'm calling in that favor."

Percy raised Riptide high above his head then drove it hilt deep into the ground. The earth began to shake, and the giant took a few steps back toward the cliff-side. Percy pulled his sword from the ground, and a fissure began to open in the earth. The crack in the ground ran from where Percy was standing to the cliff-side, running right between the giant's feet. Percy quickly grabbed two pods from his jeans pocket, and for good measure, attached them both to the tip of his sword.

"Are you feeling a sense of deja vu, yet?" Percy asked the giant.

"You tried this same tactic at Pikes Peak, and it didn't kill me. Now, you have no god to help you. Your plan will fail," the giant said as he tried to keep from falling into the widening fissure.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Percy grinned.

Polybotes felt a small rock hit his shoulder from above, then another, and another. The giant looked up to see enormous boulders rolling off the cliff-top above, and plummeting toward him.

Percy held his sword in his hand like it was a spear, "I promised I'd kill you."

Percy threw his sword, piercing the giant in the throat just as the boulders came crashing down onto him. The impact of the boulders knocked the roaring giant into the deep fissure. The ground rumbled as the boulders filled the gaping hole in the earth, sealing the dying giant inside. When the boulders stopped falling and the ground stopped shaking, Percy could hear the muffled echo of the giant whaling in rage from beneath the pile of rocks. Percy felt a hand on his shoulder, a powerful hand, and he looked over to see Cybele standing next to him.

"Are you ready to finish him, young hero?" she asked.

Percy nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Percy and Cybele simultaneously clapped their hands together, and the fissure began to close, popping and crushing the boulders that now filled the cavern. The giant's screams became louder and more desperate until they stopped completely when the fissure was sealed shut.

Percy turned to Cybele, "Is he dead?"

"He is," she confirmed.

Percy bowed his head to the goddess, "Thank you, My Lady."

"You're welcome, Percy Jackson. Now go, go help your friends," Cybele said just before disappearing into a shimmer of light.

Percy checked his jeans pocket to find that Riptide had returned to him. He uncapped the pen then headed down the mountain to help the others.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Retribution

Porphyrion was swinging his spear at Jason in a fitful rage. The giant wanted vengeance, and he wasn't getting it. Jason would duck and roll away from the colossal spear, and Jupiter would block strikes with his lightning bolt.

"Jason," Jupiter said to his son. "It's time."

Jason nodded, knowing his father meant that it was time to kill the giant. Jason didn't waste any time, either. He strapped his shield to his back and gripped his sword tightly in his right hand as he quickly ran between the giant's legs. When he made his way behind the giant, he used his free hand to pull us a gust of wind that sent him rocketing upward. Porphyrion twirled his spear around attempting to knock Jason out of the sky, but Jason pushed his free hand forward sending himself flying backwards, just out of the range of the giant's spear. Jupiter jabbed his lightning bolt into the armor covering the giant's chest, sending him stumbling backward. Jason used the distraction to close in on Porphyrion and land safely on the towering giant's shoulder.

Porphyrion turned his head, looking at the boy standing on his shoulder, "Fool."

Jason's left hand crept up to the armor covering his lower back and his fingers wrapped around the hilt of a dagger that was sheathed there, "I know you're not talking to me."

Jason swiftly drew the dagger and threw it at Porphyrion's face. The dagger buried up hilt deep into the middle of the giant's milky white eye. The giant roared and threw his head back causing Jason to lose his balance. Jason used his power over wind to steady himself, and while the giant was frantically trying to pull the dagger from his eye, Jason pulled one of the two pods that Apollo had given him from the pocket of his cargo pants. The giant was still flailing and roaring in anger, and Jupiter was continuing to land blow after shocking blow. Jason fumbled with the pod, trying to peel the backing off the adhesive strip on the green glass container, all the while, trying to keep his balance on the moving giant's shoulder. Once he finally removed the backing, he attached the poison-filled tube to the tip of his sword. Jason was about to drive his sword into the giant's ear, when Porphyrion made a sudden jolt that sent Jason flying off his shoulder. Jason fell only a few feet before regaining his composure and using the wind to lift him back to his perch. Jason looked over to his father, and Jupiter gave him a nod as if giving him silent instruction.

Jason raised his sword high above his head, and with all his might, he drove his sword into the giant's ear just as a lightning bolt slammed into his sword. A deafening boom filled Jason's ears, and the force of the bolt's hit to the sword sent him flying off Porphyrion's shoulder. It all happened so fast that Jason had no time to react. He crashed onto the ground hard on his back, and his helm went flying off his head. Jason barrel rolled with the inertial force until he finally came to a stop against a small pine tree. He lay on his side, covered in scrapes and bruises, watching the giant seize with the electric shock. Smoke rolled off Porphyrion as he roared in pain. The giant stumbled then fell to his knees as the high voltage electricity and Hydra blood were painfully killing him.

"This isn't over," Porphyrion growled at Jupiter. "We will meet again."

Jupiter smirked, "I truly hope so."

Porphyrion fell face-first onto the ground and within seconds, was reduced to a pile of smoldering ashes.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the giant disappear. He sat up and leaned his back against the tree to catch his breath and examine the many abrasions on his arms. Jason could feel blood trickling down his face from a few cuts on his cheeks and forehead, so he pulled a square of ambrosia from his pocket and broke it in half. He ate one half and returned the other half to his pocket. Jason slowly stood, using the tree to steady himself. Once he had his wits about him, he dusted himself off, and looked around. He expected to see his father, but he was gone. Jason walked over to the spot where the giant had turned to ash and gleaming in the pile of soot was his gold sword.

Jason picked up his sword and examined it, "Not even a scratch."

Jason sheathed his sword then looked around the mountainside for any sign of the others. He could hear voices and the clanging of swords in the distance, and when he heard what he thought was Piper's voice, he began running in that direction.

…

Leo's mind was mush. He was heartbroken, angry, and confused all at the same time. He was running on instinct, and for Leo, that wasn't necessarily a good thing. He ran circles around Mimas, throwing everything he had at him…literally. He couldn't focus. Each time Leo dug into his tool belt to retrieve a weapon, he would pull out a random object: a hammer, a frying pan, a shoe, none of which were useful against a thirty foot giant. Nevertheless, he would chuck them at the giant; all becoming red hot balls of fire before they left his hand. Leo's emotions were so strung out that he himself was only a few degrees shy of combustion.

Hephaestus knew Leo was off his game, and that something was weighing heavily on his son, though, he didn't know what. He took extra care to protect Leo from the giant's attacks that went disregarded by his son in his current state. Hephaestus wanted to ask Leo what was bothering him, but this was neither the time nor the place, and he didn't need Leo any more distracted than he already was, though that didn't mean he wasn't worried about him.

Leo ran around behind Mimas, slashing his molten sword into the giant's scaly legs while continuing to dig through his tool belt for anything of use. Leo made his way back toward his father, who was trying to keep all the giant's attention. Leo suddenly remembered the pod of poison given to him by Apollo, and he retrieved it from his jeans pocket. Leo examined the green, fluid-filled tube and wondered exactly how he was going to use it. Leo put his hand in his tool belt and prayed to the gods for a miracle. He pulled out a flare gun, a bright orange, single shot flare gun.

"Is this a joke?" Leo said to himself with frustration. "I'm supposed to signal for help?"

Leo looked at the flare gun with disappointment, but that soon changed into encouragement when he examined it further. The flare inside the gun had a cylindrical hole carved into the center that would house the pod perfectly.

Leo carefully slid the pod into the flare, "I sure hope this works."

Leo pulled the hammer back on the pistol and aimed carefully at the giant's head.

When he got clear aim, he yelled up to his father, "Get ready, dad!"

"Huh?" Hephaestus asked, then looked down at Leo and saw the flare gun in his hand. "Oh."

"This is for you, Hazel," Leo whispered then pulled the trigger.

The flare flew straight and hot exploding into flames when it hit Mimas' nose. The giant's face looked like it had been doused with gasoline then lit on fire. The burning Hydra blood acted like molten lava, burning right through the giant's skin. Mimas whaled in agony and stumbled uncontrollably. Hephaestus was ready to finish him off. The god gripped the hilt of his sword in both hands and swung the red-hot blade with power and precision. The blade of Hephaestus' sword sliced through the giant's neck like a hot knife through butter. Mimas was instantly silenced as his head plummeted to the ground quickly followed by his limp body. Leo watched as the decapitated giant, who was still on fire, slowly burned away into nothingness. Leo continued staring at the ground, his mind miles away from where he was standing. He knew he needed to go help the others, but he couldn't will his legs to move or even get his eyes to wander from the burnt spot of land. And so he stood, silent and still, until he heard the shrill screams of a girl. His head jerked up, awake and alert. He looked around at the battlefield and expected to see his father standing over him, but he wasn't. Leo was alone. The girl's screams echoed across the mountainside again, and Leo, determined not to lose anyone else he cared about, took off in the direction of the screams.

…

Athena twirled her javelin in her hand like a baton, slamming it into Enceladus' face with every turn. Annabeth had slipped on her Yankees cap and was climbing her way up the giant's scaly leg towards his torso. She had just reached the giant's chest armor when Athena's javelin hit the metal plate. Annabeth lost her grip from the force of the blow and went tumbling off the giant, screaming as she fell to toward the ground. Her cap fell off her head, and Athena spun around quickly and caught Annabeth before she hit the ground. Enceladus came around with his tree-trunk spear and slammed it into Athena's back as she was rescuing her daughter. Athena let out a surprised scream when the tree hit her armor plate, but she instantly regained her composure and slammed her javelin into the giant's nose, causing golden ichor to spill from his nostrils.

"Are you ready to finish him?" Athena asked Annabeth who was being cradled in the goddess' enormous hand.

"Is it time?" Annabeth asked.

"It's time," Athena confirmed.

Annabeth smiled, "Then let's do it."

While Enceladus was gripping his bleeding nose, Athena spun around behind him and placed Annabeth on his shoulder in the process. Annabeth was digging into her pocket for a poison-filled pod to attach to her dagger when the earth began to shake. Enceladus and Athena both began to stumble, and Annabeth dropped to her hands and knees on the moving giant's shoulder to keep from falling off him again.

"Did someone scream for help?" an approaching voice rang out.

They all three turned toward the sound of the voice and saw Poseidon.

"Seriously!" Athena groaned.

The giant took advantage of the distraction and slammed his spear into Athena's back, again. Athena stumbled, and Poseidon swooped in and nailed Enceladus in the chest with his trident.

"It's good to see you, too," Poseidon sneered at Athena.

"Duck!" Athena yelled, and Poseidon ducked down just in time to avoid the giant's spear.

Athena swung her javelin over Poseidon's head and struck the giant in the rib cage.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing," Poseidon complained.

"Next time, I'll hit you with it if you don't shut-up."

The ground had finally stopped shaking, and Annabeth was able to regain her balance and attach the pod to the tip of her dagger.

"Mom!" Annabeth yelled, but Athena was too caught up in her argument with Poseidon do hear her.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just do it myself," Annabeth muttered then raised her dagger to stab into the giant's ear.

Annabeth was about to come forward with her dagger when the giant whaled in pain and jerked his foot for no apparent reason. The giant suddenly jerked his other foot and stumbled backward. Annabeth was surprised and lost her balance, again. This time, when she fell off the giant, she slid down the armor on his back then leaped off. She landed on the ground on her feet then stumbled and fell. She tried to get up, but her left ankle buckled; she had sprained it. Annabeth picked her dagger up off the ground and struggled to her feet. Determined, she limped over to the giant who was still twitching and jerking like he was being attacked by an invisible opponent. Annabeth climbed onto the giant's foot and looked up at her mother. She was still arguing with Poseidon as they both traded blows with Enceladus.

Annabeth shook her head, "Oh, My Gods!"

Athena and Poseidon both stopped and looked down at Annabeth, "What?"

Once Annabeth saw she had their attention, she raised her poisonous dagger then drove it into the giant's scaly foot. Enceladus instantly became dizzy and disoriented from the poison. He stumbled, and Athena and Poseidon drove their javelin and trident, respectively, into the giant's eyes. Enceladus roared then staggered to the ground. His roar soon faded then the giant disappeared into a cloud of dust.

Annabeth stood, leaning slightly and giving to her sprained ankle while looking up at the two gods; she did not look happy.

Annabeth looked at Poseidon suspiciously, "Did Percy send you?"

Poseidon hesitated for a second, "No."

Annabeth glared at the god. She knew he was lying.

Annabeth's stare was just like her mother's, and it was enough to break Poseidon, "Maybe, a little…yes."

Annabeth put her hands on her hips and scowled, "I'm gonna kill him."

Percy took her Yankees cap off his head and appeared right in front of her, "You're not gonna kill me."

Annabeth jerked her cap out of his hand, "Wanna bet?"

"We were just trying to help," Percy explained.

"We had it under control," Annabeth insisted.

Percy grinned, "Uh, huh, sure you did."

"You two idiots screwed up our strategy," Athena said with annoyance. "We had Enceladus right where we wanted him before you barged in to play knights-in-shining-armor to the damsels-in-distress."

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "We saved your butts, admit it."

"I will not," Athena huffed. "And I still hate you, you know?"

Poseidon smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Percy noticed Annabeth giving to her left ankle, the one that she had sprained. He attempted to wrap his arm around her to give her support, but she pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me," she spat.

"Don't be upset, Annabeth."

"Oh, I'm not upset. I'm mad," she scowled at her boyfriend.

Percy tilted his head and gave her the sad puppy dog eyes, "Wise Girl."

"Stop that," she demanded.

"Stop what?"

"Doing that thing…with your face…that makes me feel all sorry for you."

"I don't do a thing with my face," Percy defended.

"Yes, you do, and you're doing it again," Annabeth said with frustration. "Stop it. I want to be mad at you right now."

"Fine," Percy relented. "You can be mad at me, but I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

Annabeth reluctantly gave in to Percy and let him wrap his arm around her back so she could lean her weight on him instead of her injured ankle. After their argument, they expected to see Athena and Poseidon still at each other's throats, but both were nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd they go?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know," Percy shrugged. "Maybe they went somewhere else to bicker."

"Do you think they'll ever learn to put up with one another like we do?"

"Like we do?" Percy looked at Annabeth with raised eyebrows and shook his head. "Gods, I hope not."

**AN: Only four more chapters left. The end is near.**


	15. Chapter 15

15. Sacrifice

"You will not defeat me," Alcyoneus told Aphrodite as his sword crashed into hers. "I will see Olympus destroyed and see my mother awaken in all her glory."

"It's already over, Alcyoneus," Aphrodite smirked. "Your brethren are dropping like flies, and Gaea will not wake as long as the gods are still in power. You might as well just give up."

"Never!" the giant roared.

The fight with Alcyoneus had been driven further up the mountain as the giant tried to make his escape from Aphrodite and Piper in his attempt to storm Olympus. Aphrodite continued to cut-off his attempts, and this was beginning to enrage the eldest of the giants.

Piper was trying to keep up with her mother and the retreating giant when she noticed she was in a familiar place. She was standing near the edge of a cliff. The same cliff, on the same beautiful mountaintop that she had seen in her dream of Alcyoneus. The air even smelled of pine and wildflowers like it had in her dream. A cold chill went up her spine and gave her goosebumps. This was not a place she needed to be.

"_Piper,"_ her mother's voice rang in her head, startling her. _"I'm going to disappear for a bit."_

"Disappear!" Piper gasped in panic. "What do you mean, disappear?"

"_There's a cave not too far from here, and I want you to lead Alcyoneus to it," _Aphrodite spoke in Piper's mind. _"I'll be waiting in ambush."_

"Whoa, whoa, you can't just leave me alone with this thing! And how am I supposed to lead him to a cave, and where is this cave!"

"Calm down, honey. Just follow the cliff's edge north, and you'll find the cave. You can do this Piper; use your powers, bluff him."

Piper hesitated, "Will it work?"

"_It did last time,"_ the goddess smiled, then disappeared.

The giant was swinging his sword at Aphrodite when she disappeared, and his sword sliced through thin air.

Alcyoneus looked down at Piper with an evil grin, "I knew she would give up. Now it's just you and me."

Piper was horrified and tried to think of something to say, "Um…she's a coward. She ran before you could impose your revenge on her."

"I'll still have my revenge," the giant assured her.

"And I'll help you," Piper said, charm speaking with all her might. "I know where she's hiding. I could lead you there."

"You're trying to trick me," Alcyoneus guessed.

"I most certainly am not," Piper said forcefully. "She abandoned me here; I want revenge, too."

The giant narrowed his lifeless eyes at her, "Lead me to the goddess."

"This way," Piper nodded, then took off running north, and the giant followed.

Piper followed the cliff's edge north just like her mother had instructed, and the giant was right behind her.

"Gods," Piper whispered to herself. "It's actually working."

Piper looked over her shoulder at the giant who was in pursuit and called back to him, "Come on, she's this way."

Piper raced across the mountainside, and Alcyoneus let Piper lead him without intent to kill her.

Piper looked back again and grinned; he was falling for the trick.

Piper, pleased with herself, smiled as she sang, "_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my po-ker face._"

As Piper rounded a curve along the cliff's edge, she could see the cave her mother was referring to up in the distance. Piper didn't know what her mother was up to, but she got the feeling this was the same strategy she'd used to defeat Alcyoneus in the first Giant War.

Piper looked back over her shoulder at the giant, and that's when the earth began to shake. Piper stumbled as the ground beneath her feet churned. She lost her balance and let out a scream as she fell to the ground.

The giant stumbled, but was able to keep on his feet. The distraction broke him from the trance Piper's charm speak had put him in.

"You fool," Alcyoneus snapped at Piper who was still on the ground. "I will kill you for your deception."

The ground was shaking violently, and Piper was sliding toward the edge of the cliff. She grabbed for anything to stop her slide, but the shaking was so intense that she couldn't keep a grip on anything.

The giant stumbled toward Piper and raised his sword, "It's time for you to die, Beauty Queen."

"Hey!" a voice rang out from behind the giant. "Nobody calls her Beauty Queen."

The giant and Piper were both startled by the voice, and looked to find Jason standing there with his sword in hand.

"Jason!" Piper screamed as she was still sliding toward the cliff's edge.

Jason used his power over wind to keep his balance as the ground continued to shake. He took off running toward Piper, but the giant turned and blocked his path. Jason could see Piper sliding closer and closer to the edge of the cliff, and he was beginning to panic. He pulled up a gust of wind, propelling himself upward toward the giant's head. Alcyoneus sliced his sword at Jason, but he was able to maneuver away from the giant's strikes. Jason flew straight toward the giant's face and readied his sword. He flew in hard and slammed his golden sword into the giant's eye, sending a shocking current of electricity into Alcyoneus' body. The giant seized from the electric shock, and when he flailed his arm, it caught Jason in the back. Jason went tumbling out of the sky and when he landed on the ground his head made a hard contact with a boulder, knocking him out.

"Jason!" Piper screamed.

Jason was unconscious with blood pouring from an enormous gash on his forehead when he began to slide toward the cliff's edge from the movement of the ground.

Alcyoneus had stumbled and fallen to the ground from the electrocution, and he was too dazed and distracted by the sword in his eye to pay any attention to the two demigods.

Piper scratched at the ground in panic trying to slow her slide toward the edge. She saw Jason sliding quickly toward her, and she knew if he didn't wake up, he would slide over the edge.

"Jason," she said sternly. "Jason, wake up. Wake up, right now."

Jason groaned.

"Open your eyes," Piper continued talking him out of his unconscious state. "You can do it. Wake up!"

Jason's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he tried to raise his head up off the shaking ground. His head bobbed weakly until he finally came to. He was disoriented when he looked around, but he noticed the ground was still shaking, and he was sliding right toward Piper.

"Piper?" he said weakly.

"You're awake," Piper breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods."

Jason reached his hand out toward her, and within seconds, he had slid close enough to her for her to grab it. She latched onto his hand and held on for dear life. They were only a few feet from the edge of the cliff when Jason was able to grab onto a boulder with his free hand and stop their slide.

"Hold on, Jason," Piper said.

Jason was flushed and sweaty. He was having trouble holding his head up and keeping his eyes open.

"I don't feel so good," Jason mumbled.

"You have a concussion, I'm sure," Piper said noticing the blood streaming down his face.

Jason began to lose his grip on the boulder, and when his fingers slipped, Piper screamed as they slid over the edge of the cliff. Jason was able to grab a hold in one of the rocks on the cliff's edge. He held Piper's hand tight as they dangled over the edge.

"I've got you," Jason said almost incoherently.

Jason tried to pull up a gust of wind, anything to get them back up onto the cliff-top, but he couldn't; he was just too weak.

Piper held Jason's hand tight as she fought back tears; she was so scared. She looked down at the rocky cliff bottom a hundred feet below her then looked back up a Jason. The earth had stopped shaking, but Jason was still losing his grip on the rock he was holding onto. Piper knew that in his state, he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, and they would both fall to their deaths.

Piper couldn't hold back the tears when she said, "Let me go, Jason."

"What?" Jason gasped. "No."

"You're hurt. You won't be able to hold on much longer, we both know it. Save yourself. Let me go before we both fall."

Jason's heart leaped into his throat, "I won't let you fall; I can't let you fall."

"Jason, you have to survive. You have to kill Alcyoneus before it's too late."

"You have to kill the giant, Piper."

Tears rolled down Piper's cheeks, "No…it's your destiny to kill him. It always has been. History repeats itself. Hercules helped Aphrodite kill him in the first war, and you'll help her in this war."

"Piper," Jason pleaded.

"I'm not the hero in this fight…you are."

Piper could feel Jason's blood that had trailed from his forehead, down his arm, and to his hand now trickling down her arm. Jason was holding onto the rock with only his fingertips, now. They would both fall at any second.

"I wish things didn't have to end like this," Piper's voice cracked.

"No, Piper, no," Jason begged. "I can't lose you, not like this."

Piper looked into Jason's bright blue, tear-filled eyes one last time, "Goodbye, Jason."

Piper drew her dagger from it's sheathe and sliced the blade across the top of Jason's hand that was holding onto hers. He instinctively jerked his hand back, and before he realized what he'd done, Piper was plummeting to her death.

"Piper!"

He watched her fall like it was in slow motion, and as he watched, every moment they had spent together since the day they'd met flashed in his head. Now, he was watching the end of her life, and he was devastated.

When she hit the ground, her body transformed into a white dove that flew up the cliff side toward Jason. The elegant and graceful bird swooped up by him and when his eyes followed the bird's path to the cliff top, he saw a hand reach down and grab his. The hand was powerful and soothing. His weakness and aches disappeared, and his strength began to return to him. The hand belonged to Aphrodite. She pulled Jason up from the cliff's edge and back safely onto solid ground.

Jason was on his knees gasping for breath and trying not to break down when he felt the goddess' hand on his shoulder.

Jason looked up at Aphrodite and asked, "Why? Why didn't you save her?"

Aphrodite's expression was saddened, "Honey, I couldn't save her. It's not my place to change her fate."

"Who cares if it wasn't your place?" Jason snapped. "You should've done something!"

"I saved _your_ life," Aphrodite said forcefully. "You should be grateful for that."

"You should've just let me fall, too."

A voice from above said, "He's right. That would've saved me the trouble of killing him."

Aphrodite and Jason looked up to see Alcyoneus towering over them. Jason's eyes sparked with electricity as rage grew in his chest. He needed to avenge Piper's death, and he was ready to make the giant pay.

Jason got to his feet and pulled his last pod from his pant's pocket.

He handed it to the goddess, "Attach this to your sword and drive it into him."

Wind began to swirl, picking up dust as Aphrodite attached the poisonous pod to her sword. She twirled her sword in her hand and approached the giant. Jason stood with his arms out to his sides, pulling up gusts of wind. The dust cloud masked the goddess' approach, and the giant was taken by surprise when Aphrodite drove her sword into his scaly leg. The poison took effect immediately, and the giant roared with pain.

Jason's hands trembled and sweat poured off his face. He took a deep breath then swung his arms to his left like he was slamming a door shut. The wind obeyed his command, swiftly picking the giant up and sending him flying over the edge of the cliff. They could hear Alcyoneus whaling as he fell for a hundred feet, and when they heard the loud crash of the giant hitting the bottom, the whaling stopped instantly. Aphrodite and Jason looked over the edge of the cliff to see the giant's body dissolve away.

…

Dakota held onto Mimon's armor as the giant struggled to block and parry strikes from Mars while trying to get back to his feet. Dakota was still stabbing his sword into the chinks in Mimon's armor when he finally made his way up off the ground. Mars would swiftly slice at the giant with his spear then quickly come around with his fist or elbow. The pair were handing the giant a severe beating, and it was beginning to show. Mimon's reaction time became delayed, and his strikes became slower and weaker. Mars and Dakota were wearing him down, and it was time for them to make their move.

"Son," Mars said. "I think it's about time we finish him off, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir," Dakota smiled.

Dakota was gripping the armor that protected the giant's chest when he drew the dagger that was sheathed in his combat boot. He waited for Mimon to take a swing at Mars, and when he finally did, Dakota drove the dagger with the poison-filled pod attached to the tip into the armor chink near the giant's armpit. Mimon stopped; he stood still, surprised by the poison now flowing through his body.

Dakota began to slide down the giant's chest armor, and when he leaped toward the ground he took a surprising hit. Mimon swooped his hand down and caught Dakota in his grasp. The giant wrapped his fingers tightly around Dakota and squeezed. Dakota cried out as the giant's crushing grip snapped his bones like toothpicks.

"Release him!" Mars demanded, but the giant only squeezed tighter until Dakota could no longer breathe.

Mars raised his spear and took aim. He threw the spear swiftly and accurately. The spear sailed through the air then drilled straight through the giant's forehead. Mimon staggered, and his whole body went limp. He dropped Dakota, whose crushed body fell nearly twenty feet to the ground.

Mimon collapsed to his knees. He tried to pull the enormous spear from his head, but he couldn't.

The giant looked up at Mars and gloated, "Well, at least I took him with me."

Mars gripped his spear that was sticking out of Mimon's head and pushed it further into the giant's skull, "No...he took you with him."

Mimon swiftly dissolved into ash and was blown away by the breeze.

Mars shrank down to his human form and rushed toward the crumpled heap that was his son. He'd almost made it over to Dakota when he heard a girls voice calling from behind him. He turned to see the daughter of Apollo running toward him.

"Reyna," Mars met her, a good distance from where Dakota lay.

"Where is he?" she asked the god. "Where's Kota?"

"Reyna…"

Reyna looked around trying to see where Dakota might be.

"Reyna, look at me," Mars said, getting her attention.

When Reyna looked into the god's eyes, she knew something had gone terribly wrong.

Her breathing hitched, "No."

"Reyna, listen to me."

"No, no," she shook her head, fighting back the tears. "Where is he?"

Mars turned his head, looking back toward his son, and that's when Reyna saw him.

Tears welled in her eyes as she pushed past Mars and screamed, "Kota!"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I know the last chapter was depressing, but hopefully these next couple of chapters will make up for it. –dmac**

16. The Prince of Darkness

Nico, still standing at the palace gates, looked out at the Asphodel Fields where the battle between the heroes from Elysium and the army of the damned was still raging. Hades had enlisted in the cause, and now, the hero's army was beginning to have the upper hand.

Nico took a deep breath, preparing to rejoin the fight, when he saw the girl with frizzy red hair running toward him. Nico panicked. He didn't know how he was going to tell Rachel that Hazel was dead, that he wasn't able to save her. Nico now knew how Percy must've felt when Bianca died, and he regretted how harsh he was on his friend.

"Nico!" Rachel yelled as she approached him. "Nico!"

"Rachel."

"You made it out," Rachel said with relief. "Where…where's Hazel?"

Rachel looked around expecting to see Hazel nearby, but she wasn't. She turned back to Nico, and the look on his face said it all.

Rachel held back the tears and put on a strong face. Nico had been strong and reassuring for her when she was apprehensive about being part of the quest; now it was time for her to return the favor.

"I couldn't save her," Nico whispered.

"It wasn't your fault, Nico," Rachel told him. "She completed her duty. She died a hero trying to save the world. That's an honorable thing."

"It should've been me, not her."

"Don't say that," Rachel shook her head. "And don't feel guilty. Hazel wouldn't want that."

Nico took a deep breath and slowly nodded his head.

Rachel attempted a smile, "Now, come on; lets do what we came here to do."

Nico and Rachel were about to run back into battle when the ground began to rumble beneath their feet.

"What the-" Rachel began, but she was interrupted by a deafening explosion.

Nico instinctively tackled Rachel to the ground as flames shot out of the cave beside the palace that led to the pit of Tartarus. Nico lay on top of Rachel covering her head with his arms, protecting her from falling embers and shrapnel. The heat from the flames was intense and the ground shook violently. Bits of pulverized black obsidian and red-hot cinders rained down, then as quickly as it happened, it stopped. The flames were sucked back into the cave, and the ground became still. The whole of the Underworld was silent as only gray ash floated in the air.

Nico looked up at his surroundings, then looked down at Rachel.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I think so. Are you?"

"Yeah," Nico nodded.

"Um, Nico," she raised an eyebrow. "You can get off me now."

Nico's face turned cherry red, "Oh, sorry."

Nico scrambled off of Rachel, tripping all over himself. When he finally got to his feet, he helped her up.

"Thanks," she said as she dusted herself off.

Nico was still blushing, "Um, you're welcome."

Rachel looked toward the cave and asked Nico, "What just happened?"

"I think Tartarus burped."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Charming."

The sound of screaming and yelling soon filled the air again as the battle had resumed. Nico and Rachel turned and looked out across the battlefield.

"Are you ready to finish this?" Nico asked Rachel.

Rachel grinned, "Let's go kick some ass."

They both drew their swords and charged into battle.

Nico unleashed everything he had on the army of monsters. Now that Hades was back, the monsters and the damned were unable to escape the Fields of Punishment once they were slain, and slay was exactly what Nico did. He sliced, jabbed, and thrust his sword at anything within his reach, taking down everything it touched. He spun, jumped, and ducked so fluidly that it seemed to take no effort at all. His black sword buried into monster after monster, leaving a path of destruction in his wake. Nico had become his own one-man army, a wrecking ball of vengeance. His instincts kept him moving, and his anger kept him killing. He wasn't about to let Hazel's death be in vain, and so he delivered a massacre.

The hero's army followed his lead, fighting harder and swifter than they ever had. The hero's army bulldozed over the army of the damned, and within the hour, there wasn't a single monster left standing.

The battlefield was silent, but only for a moment before the heroes erupted in celebration.

Luke was the first to make his way over to Nico after the battle.

Luke ruffled Nico's hair and laughed, "Not bad, kid."

Nico patted his hair back down on his head, "Thanks."

Thalia and Rachel came running up to Nico and Luke with huge smiles on their faces. They both playfully punched Nico in his shoulders.

"Pretty impressive," Thalia smiled.

"Definitely," Rachel agreed.

Nico grinned, "If you're trying to boost my ego, it's working."

"I think your ego deserves a little boost after that performance," said a girl's voice from behind him.

Nico turned to see his sister smiling at him, "Bianca."

"I'm proud of you, little brother."

Nico didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything, he just tried to smile. Bianca winked at him then disappeared into a shimmer of light.

"Where'd she go?" Rachel asked.

"Back home," Nico said. "Back to Elysium."

The four heroes looked back at the empty battlefield; the heroes of the ghost army had already gone back to Elysium. Now that the battle was over and order was restored, it was time to start repairing the damage Tartarus had caused.

"I should probably be getting back, too," Luke said reluctantly.

"So soon?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, I-" Luke began, but was interrupted by Rachel.

"Who's that?" Rachel asked, pointing toward a figure walking through the empty Asphodel Fields toward the palace.

Nico squinted, "I can't tell."

As the figure got closer, they could see it was a girl, a breathtakingly beautiful girl. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her silky brown hair was in braids, and her golden-tanned skin shimmered iridescently.

"Is she…" Rachel began.

"Dead? Yes," Nico nodded.

The girl walked toward the entrance to the cave that led to the pit of Tartarus then stopped and knelt to the ground. She was looking at something that was lying on the ground.

The four heroes began walking toward the girl to investigate, and when Thalia recognized the girl, she gasped, "Oh, my gods."

"What?" Luke asked. "Do you know her?"

Thalia took a deep breath and nodded, "It's Piper."

Thalia took off running toward her, and the rest followed. When they reached her, they were stunned to see what she was kneeling beside. Everyone stood in a shocked silence as they looked down upon Piper and Hazel.

"She's not dead," Piper said as she looked up at the four heroes.

Nico, Thalia, and Rachel were speechless and breathless as they gazed upon Piper's spirit; it was that same overwhelming emotion they'd felt when they saw the spirits of their friends in Elysium.

Luke knelt down beside Piper and looked carefully at Hazel's pale and lifeless body, "She's in bad shape. She needs a healer."

"Luke's right," Nico finally said, once he'd gotten over the shock of seeing Piper dead and Hazel alive. "Her life aura is fading away."

"We've got to get her back to camp," Rachel said with urgency.

"That, you do," said a voice from behind.

Everyone looked to see that Hades had joined them.

"Dad," Nico gasped. "Dad, can you help her?"

Hades hesitated, "Since she did free me from that dreadful cage, I suppose I could give her enough time to make it back to camp. But after that, no guarantees."

Nico nodded as he pulled the dog whistle from his pocket, "Let's get you guys home."

Nico blew into the whistle, and within seconds, Mrs. O'Leary came bounding toward them.

"_WOOF_."

When the beast lied down and waited impatiently for her riders, everyone knew it was time to say their goodbyes.

Piper stood up and looked straight at Thalia, "He's going to need you. This won't be easy for him."

Thalia shook her head, "I don't know how to help him through something like this. I barely even know him."

"Just be there for him, just be his big sister," Piper said. "Make sure he knows it wasn't his fault, and tell him…tell him I knew."

"You knew?"

"He'll know what it means," Piper smiled halfheartedly. "Oh, and Thalia, do everything you can for Hazel. Leo needs her."

Thalia understood and nodded in agreement.

Hades cleared his throat, "Piper, welcome home."

"My Lord," Piper bowed her head to the god.

"Are you ready to take your place on the Isles of the Blest?"

Piper smiled, "I am, My Lord."

Nico's eyes widened, "The Isles of the Blest?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Don't look so surprised, Nico."

"It's just…really?"

"Third time's the charm," Piper winked at Nico then her body shimmered and disappeared.

"Well," Hades said. "Castillian, it looks like we have an opening for rebirth. Are you interested?"

"Me? Of course, yes!" Luke said excitedly.

"Very well," Hades nodded. "I'll get started on the paperwork."

Luke looked at Thalia and gave her that cheesy grin, "I get to be reborn."

"That's great," Thalia smiled. "But that means this is goodbye…again."

"Is it against the Hunter's rules to hug a guy?"

Thalia wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and hugged him tightly, "No."

Luke closed his eyes, taking in her warmth, her scent, and the sound of her heartbeat.

When he released her, he rested his forehead upon hers, "Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"Maybe," she smiled. "If we're lucky, you'll be reborn as a girl, and I could recruit you to join the Hunt."

Luke threw his head back laughing, "In your dreams, Thals!"

"Hey, guys," Rachel interrupted. "We'd better get going."

"She's right," Thalia nodded then looked back at Luke. "Well, I guess this is it."

"I guess it is," Luke nodded sadly. "Godspeed, Thalia."

"Good luck in your new life, Luke."

Luke hugged his old friend one last time before she and Rachel climbed upon Mrs. O'Leary's back. Nico and Luke lifted Hazel up off the ground and gently handed Hazel's limp body up to the girls, and Thalia held onto her tightly.

Hades, Luke, and Nico were standing side-by-side when Rachel looked down at Nico, "You're not coming, are you?"

Nico shook his head, "I'm going to stay…help get the Underworld back in order."

"_Four will go down and three will return_," Rachel recited the line of the quest.

"And the prophecy comes to pass."

"It always does," Rachel nodded. "When will you be back to camp?"

"Soon," Nico assured her.

"I'll keep an eye out for you. Take care of yourself, Prince of Darkness."

Nico blushed, "Bye, Rachel."

Rachel leaned forward and said to Mrs. O'Leary, "Camp Half-Blood. Take us home."

The hellhound sniffed the air then took off like a shot, disappearing into the shadows of the Underworld.

Nico stood silent for a moment until he noticed Luke and Hades staring at him, "What?"

Luke raised his eyebrows, "Prince of Darkness?"

Nico's face became red hot.

"Oh, tell me you're not falling for an Oracle?" Hades grumbled.

"I'm not falling for an Oracle."

"Good," Hades nodded. "Because I'd hate to have to curse that one, too."

Nico narrowed his eyes at his father, "Don't even think about it."


	17. Chapter 17

17. An Oath to Keep

Jason was looking over the edge of the cliff at the rocky cliff bottom where Piper and Alcyoneus had both plunged to their deaths.

Jason shook his head, "I didn't even get to tell her."

"Tell her that you loved her?" Aphrodite asked.

Jason nodded.

"Oh, sweetie, she knew. Trust me, she knew."

Jason looked at the goddess, "How could she know if I never told her?"

"Like mother, like daughter," Aphrodite smiled. "I have to be going, Jason. I have to join your father and the rest of the gods to ensure Gaea hasn't awakened from her slumber."

"Do you think Terra will rise?" Jason asked her.

"I highly doubt it. With the giants defeated and Tartarus back under control, I think she'll be out like a light for several more millennia."

"I hope you're right."

"Goodbye, young hero," Aphrodite smiled as she shimmered and disappeared.

Jason had put his hands on top of his head and was taking deep breaths to try to calm his emotions when he heard a voice calling his name. He looked up to see Leo running toward him, and his heart sank, again. He wasn't at all prepared to tell Leo that Piper, one of Leo's best friends, was dead.

"Jason, are you alright, bro?" Leo asked when he reached him.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Jason nodded.

"That's a pretty nasty bump on your head," Leo pointed to Jason's forehead.

Jason touched the knot on his forehead that once was a gaping hole, "It was a lot worse."

"Where's everyone else?" Leo asked as he looked around. "Have you seen them?"

"Leo," Jason took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something."

Leo could tell by the look in Jason's eyes that something was terribly wrong, "What? What is it, bro?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it. Piper didn't make it. She died, Leo."

Leo closed his eyes as his heart began to pound, "No."

Jason put his hand on Leo's shoulder, and Leo looked up at his best friend, "Hazel's dead, too."

Jason was taken aback, "What?"

Leo swallowed hard, "The Fates sent me a vision. She died on the other quest."

"Leo, I…" Jason trailed off knowing there was nothing either of them could say to make the other feel better.

They'd both lost dear friends and the girls they loved today; there were no words that could give condolence for that.

"Come on, man," Leo finally said. "Let's go find the others."

…

"Kota!" Reyna screamed as she ran toward him.

He was lying on his side, unmoving, and Reyna could already see his mangled bones beneath his skin as she approached. When she reached him and knelt down beside him, she was horrified at the sight of his broken and lifeless body. Reyna took a deep breath as a tear rolled down her cheek. She raised a shaky hand and hesitantly touched the skin on his arm. She gasped; he was alive.

Reyna quickly dried her tears and shed her armor so she could move easier. She unclasped Dakota's leather armor at the shoulders and carefully slid the breast and back plates off him as she rolled him onto his back. She pulled his tank up slightly, revealing his abdomen, which was rigid and black and blue. She knew his injuries were severe, but she didn't know just how severe until she closed her eyes and placed her hands on his abdomen. Reyna's body trembled and sweat poured from her brow as she felt his injuries: punctured lungs, ruptured spleen, brain hemorrhage, severe internal bleeding, and over a hundred broken bones. She didn't know how he was still alive, but she did know he was fading fast, and there would be no way she could save him.

She looked up from Dakota hoping to see Mars, hoping that the god could help her somehow, but he was nowhere to be seen. All she saw were four demigods making their way toward her, and for a split second, she wondered where the fifth was.

Reyna kept her hands on Dakota's abdomen, trying to heal what she could to give him more time, even if was only an extra minute or two. She winced, and sweat and tears streamed down her face. Her hands were trembling when she felt the rough touch of a hand upon hers. She opened her eyes to see Dakota looking up at her.

"Kota."

"It hurts," Dakota winced.

"I know it does," Reyna said. "Just try to lie still."

Dakota struggled to breathe, "It's bad, isn't it?"

Reyna nodded, "Yeah, it's bad."

"You won't be able to heal me this time…that's what you said…in my dream, that's what you said."

Reyna's eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry…for everything."

"Shh," she said softly as she ran her fingers across the coarse stubble on his cheek. "None of that matters now."

Reyna sat down on the ground and gently pulled Dakota up so he could lean back against her. Dakota rested his head just below her neck, and he could hear the panicked pounding of her heart. Reyna wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. Her hands touched his bare skin, and she transitioned from healing to pain management. She was willing to exhaust every bit of her power if it would ease his pain in the slightest. Her face was soaked in tears as she held him in silence.

Jason and Leo, along with Percy and Annabeth, had made it to the pair by now, and they watched with sorrow as Reyna held Dakota in her arms. Percy had his arm wrapped around Annabeth as she rested her head on his shoulder and wept. Jason had knelt down on one knee and was staring at his fellow Romans. He'd watched the girl he loved die only moments ago, and now he was about to witness his best friend, his brother, leave this life, as well; it was almost too much for him to bear. Leo stood a few feet behind Jason, and he was completely numb. He'd lost Hazel, then Piper, and now Dakota was dying. It had all gotten the best of him, and so he stood, paralyzed to move or even feel.

"I'm tired," Dakota said with heavy eyes. "I think it's time to sleep now."

"No," Reyna begged. "No, Kota, just a little longer."

"We're always gonna want just a little longer."

Reyna buried her face in the crook of Dakota's neck, "I can't lose you again."

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he tried to comfort her.

"No, it's not okay," she cried in frustration. "Why is it okay with you? Why aren't you angry?"

"Sweetheart, anger isn't the last thing I want to feel."

Reyna understood what he meant, so she didn't argue with him. She rested her head against his and ran her fingers through his short, black hair. She kissed his temple, and Dakota raised a shaky hand to lace his fingers with Reyna's. She could feel the life draining out of him through his touch, and she knew he would be gone within minutes.

Dakota took a ragged breath, "Reyna, will you love me for the rest of my life?"

"No," Reyna shook her head. "I'll love you for the rest of mine."

"Oh, that's so poetic," a familiar voice gushed. "She gets it from her father."

Reyna looked up to see Apollo walking toward her.

When Apollo reached Reyna, who was still holding a now unconscious Dakota, he looked down at his daughter and asked, "Will you keep your oath with his final breath or will you finally swallow your pride and ask me for help?"

Reyna blinked the tears from her eyes, "You would save his life as your gift to me?"

"If that's what you want."

Reyna took a deep breath and bowed her head to her father, "My Lord, as your one and only gift to me, I'm asking you to save him…please."

"So be it," Apollo nodded.

Reyna gently lied Dakota down on his back as Apollo knelt down beside him. Reyna stood and backed away from them, and Jason was there to comfort her. He wrapped an arm around her as they watched Apollo go to work. Apollo rubbed his hands together, and as Dakota took his last breath, the god waved his hands over him. Apollo chanted an incantation, and Dakota's body began to radiate with a golden glow. Dakota gasped, taking in a breath, and Apollo continued to heal his many injuries. Dakota's body began to return to its normal form, and his pale and clammy skin returned to its natural color. When the golden glow began to fade, Apollo backed away from him.

"That should do it." Apollo said.

Reyna ran toward Dakota and knelt beside him. He looked like he was in a peaceful slumber. She touched his skin, and she felt strength. He was healed and as healthy as he'd ever been. Tears poured down her face.

"He'll be sore, and he'll need to rest for a few days," Apollo told her.

"Okay," Reyna nodded.

"I mean it, Reyna," Apollo glared. "Nothing strenuous."

Reyna blushed, "I get it."

Apollo backed away from Reyna and Dakota. He stood near Leo and grinned as he watched his daughter smile down at the sleeping son of Mars.

"I thought you hated Dakota," Leo said to the god.

"No, Leo," Apollo shook his head. "I don't hate him…jealous of him, maybe. I know I give him a hard time; what father wouldn't? But the truth is, that boy has taken better care of my daughter than I ever could've, and for that, I'm grateful."

As Apollo began to walk away from the heroes, Reyna ran up behind him, "Dad."

Apollo turned to Reyna and smiled, "You know, I liked it just now when you called me dad."

Reyna gulped down a sob then wrapped her arms around her father, hugging him tightly, "Thank you."

Apollo was surprised, but he didn't say a word; he just hugged his daughter.

When Reyna released Apollo, he brushed her blonde hair out of her face and said, "I'll keep in touch…if that's okay?"

Reyna wiped a tear from her face and nodded to Apollo.

Apollo returned a nod to Reyna then said, "Well, I have to be going, but before I go, I'll let you all hear the poem I've composed for this occasion."

Everyone groaned.

Apollo raised his hands dramatically,

"_Let them say, __I fought the giants,_

_Let them say, __I fought with heroes."_

"That wasn't a haiku…was it?" Percy asked.

"Free verse, kid," Apollo winked. "Now, you heroes have a safe trip home."

As Apollo began to walk away, he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. There was a bright flash of light, then suddenly, all six of the heroes were on the deck of the fully restored Argo II flying west with the sunset toward home.

…

Percy helped Annabeth to the infirmary where she lied down on the cot and elevated her swollen ankle. She rested her head comfortably on a pillow while Percy poured her a cup of nectar and retrieved an ice pack. Percy handed the cup of nectar to Annabeth, and she took a sip through a straw.

"Thanks," she said to him.

Percy grinned, "What would you do without me?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Well, first of all, I wouldn't be in the infirmary to begin with."

"You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not mad. After everything that just happened…"

"Yeah," Percy nodded, understanding what she meant.

Reyna had almost lost Dakota, Jason had lost Piper, and Leo had lost Hazel. Percy couldn't imagine what they must be going through, or maybe he just didn't want to. He looked at Annabeth lying on that cot with only a sprained ankle and a few scrapes, and he was so thankful because he knew it could've been a whole lot worse.

Percy gently placed the ice pack on Annabeth's ankle, and she winced in discomfort.

"Sorry," Percy apologized.

"It doesn't hurt. It's just really cold," she half-laughed.

Percy smiled then made Annabeth take one more sip of nectar before he kissed her forehead then sat down in the chair near the foot of the cot. He leaned back comfortably in his chair and propped his feet up on a stool.

Percy yawned, "Long day, huh?"

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "It felt like six months, not one day."

"Every bit of it," Percy nodded then yawned again. "I'm give out."

"Go to your bunk and get some sleep, Percy."

"I'll sleep just fine right here," he said, not wanting to leave her side.

Percy closed his eyes and dozed off within a matter of seconds, and Annabeth was right behind him.

…

Leo walked through the cargo hold and down the hallway where he stopped. He balled his fist then pounded it into the wall until his hand was covered in blood, and there was a gaping hole in the plywood. He panted trying to catch his breath as he walked across the hall and into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, he couldn't get his armor off fast enough. He pulled and tugged and thrashed about, trying to free himself from the steel plates covering his body. Each piece of armor he successfully removed, he threw across the bathroom in rage. Tears began streaming down his face, and he gasped for breath that he couldn't catch. Once he was out of his armor, he made a beeline for a toilet where he heaved uncontrollably. He slammed his fist that wasn't bleeding against the stall wall in frustration as he leaned over the toilet. After he'd emptied his stomach of every last drop, he stumbled over to a shower stall and turned on the water. In a weakened daze, he slowly removed his clothing and stepped into the shower. The water stung on his bleeding hand and the many abrasions that covered his body, but he barely noticed the pain. He leaned his arms against the shower wall and rested his head upon them. The water ran down his body washing away the day. The water trickling down his face disguised the tears that were flowing freely, and swirling down the drain was the water, the blood, and the tears he'd shed for Hazel and for Piper.

…

After Jason helped Reyna get Dakota to his bunk, he walked into the armory where he removed his armor and placed the now dull gold plates on a shelf. Jason looked around the armory, and without warning, he began to hyperventilate. Everything about this ship reminded him of Piper. Jason ran down the hall, through the cargo hold, and up the steps that led to the deck. Once he was on deck, he took a deep breath of fresh air, and it calmed him a bit. He walked over to the wheel console and noticed the autopilot was steering them toward Long Island Sound. He looked at their coordinates; they had already made it to the Atlantic. Jason eyed the setting sun ahead of him and guessed they'd be back to Camp Half-Blood by morning.

Jason's eyes were heavy from exhaustion, and his body was aching from the battle. He walked to the bow where he noticed Festus' head was perched once again, and it made him smile. He sat down on the deck at the bow and leaned his back against the railing. He looked out across the deck of the Argo II that was as empty as his heart, and a tear rolled down his cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Well, this was intended to be the final chapter, but the length was getting a little out of control, so I decided to split it into two chapters. Chapter 19 will be the final chapter. Also, both **_**The Argonauts**_** and **_**The Gigantomachy **_**have been nominated for Veritas Awards this round. Voting has started on the fanmortals website. The link is on my profile. Any votes for my stories would be greatly appreciated. -dmac**

18. Homecoming

Mrs. O'Leary appeared in front of the Big House at camp Half-Blood in the middle of the night. Rachel quickly slid off the hound's back and helped Thalia in getting Hazel to the ground. The commotion had woken Chiron who wheeled himself out onto the porch. He was still wearing his pajamas, and he had the bed-head.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron!" Rachel yelled to the centaur. "It's Hazel! She's hurt!"

Chiron turned and yelled through the open door of the Big House, "Grover!"

Thalia looked over at Chiron, "I'll get Will."

Thalia took off running toward the cabins as Grover stepped out of the Big House.

"What's going on?" Grover yawned.

"Grover, come help me!" Rachel yelled, which woke him up.

Grover helped Rachel get Hazel off the ground and into the infirmary. They lied her down on a cot, and Chiron took a look at her.

"What happened?" he asked Rachel.

"She got caught in the fire in Tartarus."

"Tartarus?" Grover gasped. "You just said she was in Tartarus?"

"Yes, Grover, that's what I said."

At that time, Thalia and Will came running into the room.

Will looked at Hazel's pale body, "She's not burnt."

Chiron shook his head, "She's a fire-starter; her skin won't burn, but beneath the skin…"

Will waved his hand over her body and spoke in ancient Greek.

"How bad is it?" Rachel asked.

Will looked at Rachel, "It's bad. It's like she's melting from the inside out. I've never seen anything like it."

"Can you guys help her?" Thalia asked.

"We're sure going to try," Chiron told her.

…

Dakota's eyes fluttered open, and it took him a moment to realize where he was; even then, he was confused because he knew the Argo II had been destroyed. He felt a weight pressing on his chest, and he looked down to see Reyna curled up next to him in his bunk with her head and hand resting upon his chest. The most beautiful girl in the world was sound asleep in his arms. He was in Elysium; he was sure of it, that is, until he lifted his left arm, and the soreness crept across his body. Dakota touched Reyna's arm with his left hand. It was warm and soft, just like he'd remembered. He wasn't in Elysium, nor was he dreaming; this was real.

Reyna woke when she felt Dakota's hand upon her arm.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and smiled at him, "You're awake."

"I'm not dead," he said with surprise. "I thought I checked out. How am I not dead?"

"Apollo…he saved you."

"Why would he do that?" Dakota asked. "He hates me."

"He did it because I asked him to," she told him.

"You broke your oath?"

Reyna nodded.

"For me?"

"Yeah," she said.

Dakota shook his head, "I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," she smiled.

Dakota knew by the look in Reyna's eyes that she had forgiven him for leaving her, and he swore an oath to himself, right then that he would be always be completely honest with her from now on. There was no way he was going to lose her again. He ran his fingers through Reyna's hair, tucking a stray piece behind her ear.

"Gods, I've missed this," he exhaled. "Missed you…us."

"So have I," she smiled then kissed Dakota with the same passion and love that they'd shared for years.

Dakota had his arms wrapped tightly around Reyna and was grinning up at her, "Too bad there's not a lock on the door."

She rolled her eyes, "Is that _all_ you think about?"

"Give me a break. I'm a nineteen year-old guy with the love of my life lying in my arms. Of course, that's what I'm thinking about."

Reyna smiled, "I love you, too, Kota, but Apollo said you have to rest for a few days, so you'll just have to wait."

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

Reyna rolled out of Dakota's bunk and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I need a shower," she said.

"_Mmm_, I'll join you," Dakota smirked, but winced when he tried to sit up. "Dammit, I'm sore."

"Easy, Kota. Apollo said you would be."

"He wasn't lying," Dakota grimaced.

"Just rest," she told him. "I'll be back soon."

"You promise?"

She smiled, "I promise."

As Reyna left the sleeping quarters and entered the hallway leading to the bathrooms, she saw Leo sitting on the floor with his back leaned against the wall; he looked like he hadn't slept a wink. He was staring off into space and didn't even notice her walk over to him.

Reyna sat down beside Leo and leaned her back against the wall, "I'm sorry about Piper, Leo. I know you two were close."

Leo didn't say a word to Reyna; he just continued to stare at the wall.

Reyna leaned forward and rested her arms on her bent knees, "I know you think I don't like you very much, and I'm mean to you a lot of the time because you never take anything seriously, and that's annoying. But the truth is, I'm envious of that. I wish I was more like that."

There was still no response from Leo.

"Well, anyway, if there's anything you need, I'm here."

Reyna began to get up, but Leo reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her, "Reyna, I have to tell you something."

With all the commotion after the battle, Leo had yet to tell Reyna or Dakota about Hazel's death.

Reyna turned all her attention to Leo, "Okay."

"It…" he hesitated. "It's Hazel."

Reyna had a confused look, "What about Hazel?"

Leo pulled his stare away from the wall, and with tears welling in his eyes, he looked straight into hers, "She's dead."

Reyna's heart leaped into her throat, and her breathing hitched, "What?"

He choked down a sob, "She was on the other quest. She was the one who severed the link between Gaea and Tartarus, but she didn't survive the mission."

Reyna shook her head in disbelief, "How do you know this?"

"I saw it; the Fates sent me a vision," he choked up. "She's gone, Reyna."

Reyna hesitantly wrapped her arm around Leo. He was so exhausted and bereaved that he ignored the awkwardness and rested his head on her shoulder.

A tear rolled down Reyna's cheek, "She was a hero, the best kind of hero. Always remember that, Leo, and know she loved you with all her heart."

"I loved her so much," he cried. "It's not fair."

"It never is."

…

Percy woke to the sound of giggling. He blinked a couple of times then saw Annabeth sitting on the cot smiling at him.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"You still drool in your sleep."

Percy wiped the drool from his chin with the back of his hand, "At least I don't talk in my sleep."

"I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yes, you do," Percy grinned. "How's the ankle?"

"Good as new," she said.

Percy stood up out of his chair and stretched. He sat down on the cot beside Annabeth and wrapped his arm around her back. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Annabeth smiled into his lips then said, "You stink."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Well, I love you, too."

"Actually, we could both use a shower," Annabeth said.

"And food," Percy added. "I'm starving."

Annabeth smiled, "You're always starving, Seaweed Brain."

…

Jason was still sitting at the bow of the ship when he heard a beep coming from the wheel console. Jason stood to walk over and check it out when he noticed the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon at the stern. He didn't realize he'd dozed off. He'd slept right there on the deck all night. When he reached the console, he saw what the warning buzzer was for. They were approaching Long Island Sound; the ETA was twenty minutes. Jason immediately went below deck to tell Leo.

…

Hazel was lying on a cot in the infirmary surrounded by Thalia, Rachel, Will, Chiron, and Grover. Will, Chiron, and Grover had done everything they could for her, and her condition had improved slightly, but she was still critical.

"I wish Reyna was here," Will said as he collapsed into a chair from exhaustion.

"Hopefully, the seven heroes will be home soon," Chiron said.

Thalia, who was sitting in a chair next to Hazel's cot, looked up at Chiron, "Only six are returning."

The color drained from both Chiron's and Grover's faces and Chiron asked, "Who?"

There was a long silence in the room then finally Rachel said, "Piper."

...

Dawn had just broken when Leo began setting up a short final into the sound. Everyone stood on deck in anticipation. After three long weeks, they were finally coming home. The ship made a smooth landing on the calm water, and Leo steered her toward camp. He lowered the landing gear, and when they reached the shore, the wheels caught ground, and they taxied up the runway into camp. Leo shut off the engine and lowered the ships ramp. The heroes disembarked the ship to find Camp Half-Blood eerily quiet…but it didn't stay that way for long. Campers soon began filing out of their cabins and running toward the heroes to welcome them home. Within minutes it seemed like everyone at camp had them surrounded. The air was filled with chatter; everyone was offering congratulations and asking questions about the mission.

"Slow down, guys," Percy laughed at the overexcited campers.

The chatter quieted, but only just enough for Reyna to hear someone shouting her name through the noise.

"Reyna!" the girl's voice echoed through the crowd. "Reyna!"

When the girl finally made it to Reyna, she saw it was Thalia followed closely by Will Solace.

"Reyna, we need you in the infirmary, now," Thalia said with urgency.

"What is it?" Reyna asked. "Is someone hurt?"

Thalia nodded, then gave her brother a quick glance before leading Reyna through the crowd.

Will was about to follow them, but first he turned to Leo, "Hey, Leo, you'd better come, too"

"Me?" Leo asked with surprise.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "Come on."

Leo wasn't sure why he was needed in the infirmary, but he followed Will to the Big House anyway. Leo ran up the Big House steps and down the hall to the infirmary. He stepped into the infirmary and saw several people gathered around a cot. When they noticed him, they stepped away to reveal who was lying on the cot. Leo's heart stopped cold in his chest. He blinked, then blinked again. He took a step forward, and his heart began to pound. He slowly walked toward the cot where his girlfriend lay. He fought back the tears.

Reyna, who was standing over Hazel, turned to Leo, "She's alive."

Leo's breathing hitched, "She is?"

A smile crept across Reyna's lips as she motioned Leo to come over to her. Leo was about to breakdown when he made it over to the cot. He looked down at the girl he loved so much, the girl he thought was dead. She was pale and unconscious, but she was breathing.

Leo took a deep breath, "Will she make it?"

"It'll take a few healing sessions," Reyna began. "But I expect her to make a full recovery."

Leo tackled Reyna with a hug, nearly knocking her to the floor.

"Leo," Reyna gagged from his arms wrapped so tightly around her neck. "Leo, you're choking me."

Leo released her, "Oh, sorry."

He turned to Hazel and sat down in the chair beside the cot. He reached out and took her hand.

"I love you," he whispered, then kissed her hand.

The room soon cleared leaving only Reyna, Will, and Leo in the infirmary with Hazel.

"Is it okay if I stay while you heal her?" Leo asked Reyna.

"Sure."

Reyna began healing Hazel, but it would take several sessions over the next couple of days for Hazel to be completely healed.

…

Jason had hardly been seen or heard from since his return from Greece, and Thalia knew it was time to go talk to him…as much as she didn't want to. She walked up to cabin one and stared at the marble columns before finally mustering the courage to walk through the door.

Jason was lying on a bunk, and he turned to Thalia when she walked in, "You don't knock?"

Thalia shrugged her shoulders, "It's my cabin."

Jason thought about it for a second, "I guess you're right. What do you want?"

"I need a reason to see my brother?"

"I'm sure you have one."

Thalia walked over and sat down at the foot of Jason's bunk, "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're…" she shook her head. "Are we seriously gonna do this? Go back and forth?"

"Just leave me alone, Thalia," Jason said. "You don't even know me."

"I'd like to get to know you…if you'd let me."

Jason sat up in his bunk next to Thalia, "I'm a hard person to know."

"It must run in the family."

It was quiet between them for a moment, then Thalia finally said, "I saw her, you know."

"Saw who?" Jason asked.

"Piper…I saw her when I was in the Underworld."

Jason looked away from his sister, "Thalia, don't."

"She wanted me…she wanted me to tell you something. She wanted you to know that it wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault," he said with frustration in his voice. "I let her fall."

"It was an accident, Jason. It was out of your control, and she knew that. She doesn't blame you."

Jason just shook his head.

"She also wanted me to tell you that she knew. She said you'd know what it meant."

Jason closed his eyes tight. He didn't want to cry in front of his sister.

"I know it's hard, Jason, but it'll get better. It may not seem like it now, but believe me, it does get easier."

Jason shook his head, "Like you've been in love. Like you would know what it's like when the person you love dies."

"I lost the person I loved to something worse than death, so yes, I know what its like," she said sternly.

"I…I'm sorry, Thalia. I didn't know," Jason apologized. "I guess there's a lot we don't know about each other."

"Yeah," Thalia sighed. "So…we're having a ceremony for Piper tonight at the campfire. We're going to burn her shroud. You should come."

"I can't."

"You'll regret it if you don't."

"Then I'll regret it, because that's something I can't do."

"Okay," Thalia nodded with sympathy. "The Aphrodite campers were wondering what Piper's favorite flower was. They want to decorate the amphitheatre. Do you know her favorite flower?"

Jason thought for a second, "Lilies…she liked white lilies."

Thalia smiled, "A simple flower for a simple girl."

A faint smile crept across Jason's lips, "She was anything but simple."


	19. Chapter 19

19. Goodbyes

Final Chapter

Leo had fallen asleep at Hazel's side. He was still sitting in the same chair that he'd refused to budge from and was resting his head on the cot, his hand still holding hers. Hazel took in a deep breath, and slowly, her eyes fluttered open; the first thing she saw was Leo at her side. She squeezed his hand, which brought him out of his sleep.

Leo yawned then smiled when he saw that Hazel's eyes were open, "Sleeping Beauty's awake."

Hazel rubbed her eyes, "How long was I out?"

"A couple of days."

"Days?"

"You were hurt pretty badly, but you're okay now," he assured.

"Leo, I…I thought I wouldn't make it out alive. The fire, it…"

"I saw what happened. I thought I'd lost you," Leo wiped a tear from his eye.

Hazel slowly sat up with Leo's help, and he sat down on the cot beside her.

Hazel cupped her hand over Leo's cheek, "But you didn't lose me. And I didn't lose you. We're still here…together."

"I don't know what I'd have done without you," Leo said as he rested his forehead against hers. "Because I love you like crazy."

Hazel looked into his eyes, "I love you, too, Leo."

Leo wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed his girlfriend for the first time in weeks.

…

Annabeth walked toward the sound to find Percy sitting on the beach looking out at the ocean. The sun was setting behind them, and the waves broke softly upon the sand.

Annabeth sat down beside her boyfriend and nudged his shoulder with her own, "What's up?"

"Just thinking."

"Thinking, huh? Well, don't hurt yourself," she teased.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Ha, ha, very funny."

Annabeth laced her fingers with his and leaned against him, "So, what are you thinking about?"

"You," he grinned.

"Smooth, very smooth, Seaweed Brain."

"So, I talked to my mom today," he began. "She wants me to come home in a few weeks."

Annabeth was surprised and a little disappointed. She thought they'd have the rest of the summer to spend together. She was looking forward to two whole months without wars or quests or prophecies; two months of relaxation with her boyfriend.

"You're going home?" she asked.

"Well, not exactly," Percy said. "She and Paul want to go on a little family vacation to Montauk for a few days."

"Oh," Annabeth tried to hide her relief. "So you'll only be gone for a few days."

Percy turned to her and smirked, "_We'll_ only be gone for a few days."

"We?"

He nodded, "Mom, Paul, and I agreed, we want you to come, too."

Annabeth kissed Percy, "I'd love to go on vacation with you and your family."

…

Dinner was quiet that evening. Everyone sat at their tables, but no one really ate. No one had an appetite that night. As soon as dinner was over they would be going to the campfire to burn Piper's shroud, making the mood a somber one.

When dinner was over, everyone made their way to the amphitheatre. Torches lit the path to the modestly decorated amphitheatre. White lilies adorned the theatre and sitting on a pedestal near the campfire was a white shroud. In the center of the solid white sheet of silk was the image of a dove outlined in black. It was simple, yet elegant.

Piper's closest friends sat in the front row while the rest of the campers filled the other seats. Everyone at camp was there that night, everyone except Jason.

Chiron was standing near the campfire when he began, "Can I have everyone's attention?"

The amphitheatre fell silent.

Chiron continued, "As you all know, we lost one of our campers in the Giant War, and tonight we will honor her bravery and her sacrifice. I've asked one of her best friends to say a few words. Leo…"

Leo was sitting next to Hazel, and she gave him a confident nod as he stood and walked toward Piper's shroud.

Leo looked sadly upon the silk cloth, then turned to the audience, "Piper was the closest thing I've ever had to a sister…an overbearing and bossy sister, but a sister, nonetheless. And I loved her as if she and I shared the same blood. She looked out for me and always had my back, and I always tried to do the same for her. Piper was a hero…my hero. She fought bravely, she loved deeply, and she never gave up hope. She would want us to celebrate her life, not mourn her death, and that's what I will do. I loved Piper, and I'll make sure she'll always be remembered."

Leo lifted a burning torch from it placement and touched it to the white shroud. The silk cloth began to burn in the most beautiful array of colors. Everyone in the amphitheatre watched with sorrow.

…

Jason, with a full backpack slung over his shoulder, stopped walking when he reached the hill behind the amphitheatre. He looked down at the glowing fire that was Piper's burning shroud then closed his eyes tight; he wasn't going to cry.

"Going somewhere?" a voice from behind him rang.

Jason jumped with surprise at the sound of the voice and turned to see Nico standing behind him.

"Nico, what are you doing here?"

"I came to show my respects. I've been watching the ceremony from up here," Nico told him. "What about you? Looks like you're about to sneak out of camp without saying goodbye."

"Don't try to stop me, Nico."

Nico shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't going to. How you deal with your grief is your business. Sometimes you just have to get away from it all. Believe me, I've been there."

"I…I can't stay here. It's too hard," Jason admitted.

"Then go. But remember, there are people at both camps who care about you. You don't have to stay gone forever," Nico said. "Do what you have to do, Jason. Grieve for her, let it out, but then let it go. Because if you let it, it will consume you, and we both know she wouldn't want that."

Jason took a deep breath, "She's…she's okay, right, Nico?"

Nico nodded, "She's on the Isles of the Blest, the most peaceful place in the Underworld. She's just fine. She'll wait for you there, but she wants be waiting a long time. She wants you to live long, happy lives to their fullest."

Jason closed his eyes tight again, and when he opened them, Nico was gone. Jason looked down at the burning shroud one last time then left Camp Half-Blood without saying goodbye.

…

After the burning of Piper's shroud, the campers mingled a bit before returning to their cabins for the night.

Thalia made her way over to Percy and Annabeth, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Thalia," Annabeth smiled. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to come say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Percy asked.

"It's time for me to rejoin the Hunt," Thalia nodded. "The girls need me. I'm their lieutenant."

"But so soon?" Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving first thing in the morning. The Hunters are out west, and Lady Artemis has arranged a ride for me, so I'll have to be up with the sun."

"Up with the…" Annabeth paused. "Ah, Apollo."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately."

"Well," Percy began. "You could always stay at camp, leave the Hunt."

"Yeah, right, like Lady Artemis would ever allow that, and besides, it gets too dull around here. There's always excitement on the Hunt."

Annabeth smiled, "You always were all go, no quit."

Thalia smirked, "Damn right."

Annabeth hugged her friend, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

Thalia hugged Percy, "Take care of Annabeth."

"Always," Percy assured her.

…

Thalia walked into cabin one to say goodbye to her brother, but he wasn't there; the cabin was empty except for a note lying on Jason's bunk. Thalia sat down on the bunk and picked up the note.

She read it aloud, "_Thalia, I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but I was afraid you'd try to stop me. I need to clear my head, and I can't do that here. I don't know where I'll go, but wherever I end up, I'll be okay. You don't have to worry. Stay safe on the Hunt, Sis. Your brother, Jason._"

Thalia folded the note and stuffed it into her pocket, then lied down on Jason's bunk. She had just gotten her brother back, and now he was gone. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

"I'll keep an eye out for you, little brother," she whispered to herself. "I'll find you again."

Thalia curled up under the covers and was asleep within minutes.

…

Thalia walked out of cabin one at sunrise to see a red Maserati convertible sitting in the courtyard. Apollo was standing outside the car leaning against the driver's door. He looked the same as he did the first time she'd met him: jeans, sleeveless t-shirt, rugged good looks. He gave Thalia a playful smile, and her heart took an extra beat.

"Good morning, sunshine," Apollo greeted her.

Thalia bowed her head to the god, "Lord Apollo."

"Are you ready to fly?" he asked her.

Thalia's stomach flipped at the thought, "Not exactly."

Apollo cocked his head slightly and smirked, "I'll let you drive again."

"Uh, no thank you," she declined.

Apollo laughed as he walked around the car and opened the passenger door for her. Thalia climbed in, and Apollo hopped into the driver's seat, not even bothering to open the door.

"Buckle up," he said as he started the engine.

As Thalia buckled her seatbelt, Apollo looked toward cabin seven and saw Reyna standing in the open doorway leaning against the frame. He lowered his sunglasses and winked at his daughter. She gave him a smile and a nod before he took off into the sky. Reyna watched her father fly away, and when she looked back down at the courtyard, she saw Dakota walking toward her cabin.

"You're up awfully early," she smiled at her boyfriend.

"And you're up with the sun, as always."

Reyna shrugged her shoulders, "Family curse, I guess. So, what's got you up so early?"

Dakota rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I need to talk to you about something."

The smile faded from her face, "What is it, Kota?"

"Let's take a walk."

Reyna and Dakota walked through the courtyard toward the strawberry fields. Dakota seemed nervous, and it was starting to worry Reyna.

"I'm not going to lie to you ever again," Dakota began. "I'm going to be completely honest with you, starting now."

Reyna's heart sank. She didn't know what he was about to tell her, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"I'm not going back to the First Legion," he told her.

She stopped walking, "What?"

"It's time for me to leave camp, time for me to move on."

Reyna raised her eyebrows, "Move on?"

"I accepted a scholarship to UC Berkeley," he told her.

"You…wait, what?" she asked.

"I'm going to college in September, Reyna."

"Wow, that's great, Kota," she said, but she quickly became frustrated when she realized what that meant. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well, when I made the decision, you and I weren't exactly on speaking terms," Dakota explained. "And I really didn't think you'd care…until now."

"I can't believe this," Reyna said putting her hands on her hips. "We just got this thing started again, and now you're leaving."

"Reyna, it's Berkeley," Dakota half-laughed. "It's thirty minutes from camp."

"I know, but you'll be busy with your classes, and I won't get to see you very often, and-"

"I've been thinking about that," Dakota interrupted her rambling. "And I think I know how to solve that problem?"

"How?" she asked.

Dakota smiled, "Come with me."

Reyna was surprised, "To Berkeley?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Enroll. I know you'll get in; your test scores were better than mine, and you're eighteen now, you can leave camp whenever you want."

Reyna thought about the idea for a moment, then a smile began to play across her lips, "You know, they do have a pretty good med program."

"So, you're in?" Dakota asked hopefully.

"I'll apply, and if I'm accepted…I'll go with you."

Dakota breathed a sigh of relief, "You don't know how happy that makes me."

Reyna wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sly grin, "Well, you'll just have to show me then, won't you?"

"With pleasure," Dakota smiled then leaned in and kissed his girlfriend.

…

Camp was pretty much back to normal after a few weeks. Most of the Roman demigods had gone back to the First Legion, and the Greeks had returned to Camp Half-Blood. They celebrated the Fourth of July on the beach with a barbecue and an impressive fireworks display put on by the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins. The campers were enjoying camp for a change. It had been three weeks since the end of the Giant War, and everything was quiet: no monsters, no prophecies, nothing. It was actually beginning to be quite boring, and many campers were planning to take a short leave from camp to see their families since things were so uneventful.

…

A white van driven by Argus was parked at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Dakota, Reyna, Hazel, and Leo would be sharing a ride to the airport. Dakota and Reyna were flying out to Iowa to spend the rest of the summer with Dakota's mother and step-father on their farm before returning to California for college. Hazel and Leo would be headed to Texas. Hazel's mother was anxious to meet Leo, apparently. He'd also been granted permission to attend school at the First Legion's educational facility, so he would be joining Hazel at the Roman camp in the fall, which they were both so excited about.

Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel were there under that towering pine to see the four of them off.

After everyone exchanged hugs, Annabeth said, "Don't be strangers, guys. Come back and visit."

"Count on it," Dakota smiled.

"And Hazel and I will be back next summer," Leo added. "That is, if I survive meeting her mother."

Hazel nudged Leo with her elbow, "Hey, she's not _that_ bad."

Argus honked the horn to get the demigods to hurry.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going," Reyna said, then turned to Rachel. "Keep Percy and Annabeth in line."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," Rachel laughed.

The horn honked again as Argus was losing patience.

"You guys better go before Argus leaves without you," Percy said.

They waved at their friends as they walked to the bottom of the hill. The four demigods climbed into the van, and disappeared behind a trail of dust down the dirt road.

Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel began to walk down the path toward the Big House.

"I'm going to miss those guys," Annabeth said as hooked her arm with Percy's.

"Yeah, me too," Percy agreed.

"So," Rachel began. "I hear you two are going to be leaving, too."

"Just for a few days," Percy said.

"I wish I could go on vacation," Rachel pouted. "It's going to be so boring around here until you two get back."

"Oh, it won't be that bad," Percy smiled. "I'm sure the Stoll brothers could keep you entertained."

"I think I'll pass on that," Rachel said. "Maybe I'll get a prophecy to stir up some excitement."

"Oh, gods, let's hope not," Annabeth shook her head.

Percy nodded, "I've got to agree with Wise Girl."

"Besides," Annabeth started. "We've already fulfilled two Great Prophecies; I doubt we'll get another one."

"What do you think, Rachel?" Percy asked. "Do you think we'll get another Great Prophecy?"

"Percy," Annabeth swatted his shoulder. "Watch what you say to her."

Annabeth's warning came too late, because Rachel's eyes began to glow serpent green.

When she spoke, her words were in the tripled voice of the Oracle,

"_The cursed one with pure birthright __will sink to lows and raise to heights,_

_The mortal enemy will rock the core __of love and family with seeds of war,_

_The loss of a hero will bring to light __the need to choose: fight or flight,_

_Friend's and enemy's views must bend __or see a war without an end."_

Percy and Annabeth were there to catch Rachel before she collapsed; they looked at each other and shook their heads, "Not again…"

**And it's complete! 3 books, 55 chapters, 147k words, and 10 months later, this series is finally complete!**

**I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review this series. And to all of my faithful readers who stuck it out with me from day one, I can't thank you enough. My readers are what keep me going. Each and every one of you helped make this series a success, and for that, I'm truly grateful. I also want to offer a special thanks to those of you who nominated and voted for my stories in the Veritas Awards. It's an honor to be included in such an elite group of authors and fics. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading this series as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to take a short break from writing to catch up on some reading and enjoy SoN, but I hope to see everyone back for my next series which I plan to begin in late November. That series, entitled **_**Heroes and Legacies**_**, will be a next-gen series and plans to be six books. I'll go ahead and give you guys a sneak-peek at the summary for the first installment: **

_**Heroes and Legacies Book 1: The Prodigal Son**_

_**When the dreams began, I knew my life was about to change. My parents warned me this day might come, but still, I wasn't quite prepared for everything that was about to happen. My name is Chase Jackson, and this is where my adventure begins.**_

**Thanks again, guys!**

**-dmac**

**P.S. I know you guys are upset and probably hate me for killing Piper and for closing this series with a cliffhanger (I love cliffhangers), but trust me, there's a method to my madness. Read my next series to find out why I elected to kill Piper and what the next Great Prophecy is all about.**


End file.
